The Greatest Hero
by XoverMasta
Summary: Hermes always had regrets...but one of the few things he will never regret is falling in love with Uzumaki Kushina, and then siring one of the greatest heroes to ever set foot in both dimensions... Watch as his son Uzumaki Naruto becomes the GREATEST HERO
1. Prologue: The Hero

**Hey all, starting **_**another**_** story!**

**Tee Hee!**

**I know some of you are asking yourselves, when am going to stop starting more and more and more stories… but this one has actually been buried in my saved files for a long time…**

**Now history lesson of the story.**

**You see I was a huge fan of Percy Jackson, like I got into it almost two months after the first one came out, and then about a year later I got into Naruto. Then I found this cite two years later, and was introduced to those wonderful things called Crossovers three months later… And I thought about a year later why not PJO and Naruto!**

**So I browsed a little, and noticed Naruto was usually made son of some type of major, or virgin god/goddess… So I thought why not make him the son of a more common god?**

**So anyway I think this is original, typed it about two years ago, and edited it now, so I hope ya'll enjoy!**

**P.S. I laughed a little when I saw I named Naruto's dad Arashi Kazama.**

**Ahhhhh… memories… when we didn't know the Fourth Hokage's real name….**

**Disclaimer… A lot of people do these… and I know I've done these so many times too… I do not own… Na-Na-… Naruto o-or… Percy Jackson… now I shall go off in a corner and cry.**

**ALSO IMPORTANT! READ THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER/PROLOUGE**

* * *

**Prologue: The Hero**

Minato stared at the boy in front of him as his own life blood poured out of him. The shinigami Thanatos stood behind him slowly sealing the Kyuubi within his son.

His beautiful son.

Slowly and painfully Minato turned to stare at the woman he fell in love with, her fiery red hair was unusually dull, as she also slowly bled.

He knew he couldn't stop her incoming death, for he already tried… the Fates seemed to have already cut the thread. Wincing he turned to face his son not able to look at the woman he loved dying before him.

As deep sadness and despair filled him, he lightly touched the boys cheek, tears pooling out of his eyes as his son stared back at him.

His eyes already sharp and intelligent, and so full of mischief much like his own…

Eyes even more beautiful, a face even more breathe taking, and a smile even warmer than Luke's…

That's right Uzumaki Kushina, with her beautiful bright red hair and fiery personality caught the eye and heart of Hermes god of messengers, thieves, and shepherds himself.

Heartbroken that he had to leave May, Hermes traveled to the Shinobi World which lay in a different dimension in hopes to relieve himself of his pain. Upon arrival he automatically took notice of a certain red head who recently joined the village… call him a pedophile or whatever else, but there was something about this young girl that intrigued him.

Her courage, fighting spirit, determination, loyalty, and love for pranks drew him in… and even if he didn't first know it himself… he was in love.

So he disguised himself as a young boy, Namikaze Minato in hopes to capture her heart… which proved more difficult than he had originally thought, but after trial and error… much error… he finally managed it. And when he did he was the happiest man alive.

Even more joyous than Dionysus when he is full of his "Happy Juice," or Apollo when Artemis let him get away with calling her "Little Sister."

The only problem was he grew _too_ attached. He began to forget about his godly duties, and for a while every other woman.

He even became the Fourth Hokage, as the village became his second home… and truthfully he wouldn't have it any other way. He was happy, in love, and more powerful here than on Olympus… but happiness for a god can never last...

Hermes knew of the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed into Kushina. He knew of it because the Nine Tails and the other Tailed Beast were creations of his son, Pan. Who had made them once sealing the Ten Tailed Bijju into himself as the demon was disrupting nature, not wanting the Bijju to run rampant Pan asked Artemis a favor which she granted… much to everyone's surprise. Pan released the beast from within in, and Artemis captured it into the moon sealing it… and since then Pan had been sleeping in the other world exhausted.

Even though he knew the Bijju wouldn't cause harm the other shinobi didn't know that… He also knew once she gave birth the seal would weaken, so he took charge keeping the fox sealed as he offered words of encouragement… And in return she threatened to cut his balls off for all the pain he was putting her through.

This of course made him laugh, and in his joy he didn't notice the damn Son of Hades come into the room.

The said son of Hades released the Kyuubi making it run rampant with his sharingan, and Hermes chased him, surprised at finding it was "Madara," or as the nickname Hades had given him Tobi.

They fought, but Hermes knowing he couldn't release his full powers without injuring his allies held back and because of this Tobi escaped… and Kushina was dying…

And from this point on… is… dead.

Hermes turned away from his lover's body holding back a sob, she knew who he was, and he told her how he had bedded with other woman before… and she didn't care saying she loved him. The love in her eyes was even more genuine than the love in May's. He remembered the feeling of happiness… completeness…

Now seeing her cold… and dead… left him feeling… empty.

As a God he knew he would eventually get over it… but for now he had no doubt in his mind that as he sired more children all the mother's faces would look like Kushina…

He turned his eyes painfully back to his son, knowing this would be the last time seeing him in a long time, and kissed his temple whispering a blessing in Greek.

He blessed his beautiful son with the best gift any demi-god could ask for… luck.

Then he smiled down at his said son, before turning to the Third Hokage who was watching nervously trying to give them privacy, but was having trouble doing so as more and more presences began to close in on them.

"Tell them I am dead." Hermes said staring into Sarutobi's eyes, "Tell them to treat my son as a hero… the greatest hero."

Sarutobi nodded, "Do you wish to tell him about you Lord Hermes?"

"No," he answered simply, "When I feel he is old enough I want to bring my son into the other dimension… where he belongs."

"Hai," the old man murmured with a bow, "As you wish."

Hermes nodded as his wounds began to heal, "Close your eyes old man," quickly Sarutobi followed Hermes orders as the said god disappeared in a golden flash.

_My son will be one of the greatest heroes… Even greater than the Child of the Prophecy._

* * *

**Short?**

**Yep.**

**Not surprising for those who have been following my stories for a while. But as some of you know I plan on adding longer chapters… and just to make this clear since they live in different dimensions what is years to the Naruto world is a couple of months in Percy's world. **

**So anyway I want to know, when do ya'll want Naruto to come.**

**In The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, or Titan's Curse.**

**Those are your three choices vote here or on the poll.**

**I personally want to start from the beginning, but I don't know if you guys will keep interested that long… so could you tell me please!**

**Don't worry though I do not plan to stop writing in a **_**long **_**time.**

**Review and XM out!**

**-XoverMasta**


	2. So… I'm the Son of a God

**I updated this! **

**Lol.**

**Sorry for the long wait as I explained in my other story I have been VERY busy, and had a ton on my plate… but luckily (or unluckily) I am back!**

**To all of you that are wondering about the pairing… I am thinking about maybe a forbidden love kind of thing, or a different kind of pairing you know?**

**So I am thinking about:**

**Naru/Thaila (Overdone, but still out there)**

**Naru/Artemis (I love Artemis and I love Naruto)**

**Naru/Zoe (One of my fav. Characters)**

**Naru/Pip (I don't know if I will get that far, but if I do I like them together!)**

**Naru/Rey (Read above)**

**Naru/Athena (She's pretty cool… I think)**

**Naru/Harem (May happen, may not…)**

**Now onto the story… and P.S. to all those still reading this… thanks for taking time out of your day to read this… I appreciate it!**

**And Some of you… well one of you asked to add alittle more detail into this chapter, so just starting Naruto fans won't be so lost… so heres your new and improved chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or PJO… If I did own PJO I would have made the actor(ress)s 12 years old instead of 18… although Lerman is a nice looking guy….**

* * *

**So… I'm the Son of a God**

Naruto knew he was different.

He had seen things, heard things, and even smelled things no one else could or ever dream of.

For instance when he battled it out with Mizuki-sensei, he swore on his nindo that he had seen his former sensei's muscles begin to convulse, and expand as both his eyes began turning into one. He remembered standing there in terror and shock before snapping back to his senses when Mizuki charged. And when he later asking Iruka about it… his brother-like figure had just waved it off saying it was adrenaline.

It became their little joke… Well Iruka's joke.

Naruto still was haunted by the monster's hatred filled eye, and the gurgle of blood as his clones beat the beast into nothing more than a battered corpse.

As he grew older it seemed like he would notice more and more as his senses became sharper and reflexes faster.

He could now make up distinctive sounds of what sounded like growls and snarls of wild animals just lurking outside the village gates. He could now smell something murky, musky, and vile coming off of the more unforgiving villagers. And worst of all he could now _see_ what exactly the sounds, and smells were warning him of.

His dreams of Mizuki became a reality almost every day as he would see an unworldly beast glaring at him from a distance. But the weirdest part was sometimes they would flicker, from human to monster, or monster to human… And when he gazed at the dog—Akamaru he saw the reddish brown eyes that glared back at his blue ones, and the black fur that sometimes flickered to white, that went unnoticed by everyone… but him…

Well… whatever those things were Naruto was now fighting for their survival-as well as his own.

Five years earlier when he had first met his tenant he had expected hostility, resentment, anger, or… anything except respect and kinship.

The Kyuu—Kurama became Naruto's closest thing to a brother...

But right now Naruto's "brother" was what was killing him.

Naruto shook with hatred, fear, and pure desperation. He allowed the things Kurama had warned him of take over…

His hatred… his anger… his mistrust… his loneliness… and his need for victory swelled up inside of him fueling the hunger for the power the Kyuubi's chakra provided him with.

All he knew was Tobi was going to die.

And it would be by his hands.

He heard Kurama's futile attempts to calm him, as he slowly approached the seal. His want for power… his desire for respect guided his hand to slip under the seal. Even though the agreement between the two of them was made he knew he could reach the limitless power… if he unleashed the seal…forever.

The first, and second time his mother… Uzumaki Kushina had stopped him from letting his anger, and desire get the best of him… but he _knew_ that this time his mother wouldn't be here to interrupt him.

His hand now gripped the seal, that would forever unleash the Kyuubi… only to be pushed away.

**You took your time,** Naruto heard Kurama snarl from his place behind the bars, as he was slammed into a wall, away from his said tenant by an invisible force.

"Sorry," Naruto looked up to see were the new, yet familiar voice was coming from only to see… standard shinobi sandals… with wings on them… "I had to finish delivering a message."

Naruto stared up at the man who was hovering above him, his mouth agape. The man had cerulean blue eyes—much like his own, his air a slightly lighter shade then his (possibly lightening from old age), but still drawn up in natural spikes. Besides his slightly different hair color… the man looked exactly like the Fourth Hokage... or at least the picture of the Fourth Hokage Naruto had seen when he went to pay his respects to the Heroes of Konaha.

"W-who a-are you?" Naruto asked his eyes wide in shock and anger as he stared at the man who had stopped him from his vengeance.

"Hmm?" The man questioned looking at Naruto up and down the smile still intact even when he met Naruto's rage-filled gaze, "You don't know me? Well… I suppose you wouldn't... I am Hermes… son of Zeus, God of Thieves, Shepard's, Travelers, and Astrology. And… also known as the Fourth Hokage."

"…" Naruto stared at him for a long while his face set into a deadpan. "The Fourth Hokage… Alright I'll believe that… but a god… righttt, and I am Naruto son of Kami, God of blondes, swords, kunai, and the moon…" Naruto said sarcastically rolling his eyes his anger making him act even more rash than he usually would.

"Hn," Hermes grunted eyes twitching at his son's sarcasm, "Well if you'll let me finish what I was about to say, I won't tell Artemis you said you were the God of the Moon."

"Artemis? Who's that? You scared of her or something?"

"… Ever been turned into a jackalope?"

"No… Ohhhhh."

"Exactly."

Xx One Explanation Later xX

"So what you're saying is… I'm your son," Naruto said slowly looking Hermes straight into his eyes to see if there was any hesitation or uncertainty in them… and once he found none he went on, "and you're a god… so that makes me a… demi-god…"

"Yep."

"And those t-things I see, smell, and hear are… monsters… that are out to kill demi-gods like me?"

"Yep."

"And even though you were alive… you left me to the villagers and those monsters, because you thought I wasn't ready to travel to your dimension…"

"Hai."

"… Are you fucking stupid," Naruto snarled resisting the urge to wrap his hands around Hermes neck. "You left me to-to those damn stupid people… and those _monsters_! Because you thought I wasn't ready! Do you know how much I suffered? Do you know what it's like for everyone to hate you for things you couldn't even control! Do you know how hard it was for me without _anyone!_" Naruto was now sobbing, "D-Do you know about ANYTHING I have been through?" Naruto finished before grasping his father into a hug crying onto his shoulder, "D-Do you know how much I wanted a dad?" Naruto asked Hermes shirt muffling his voice. "I hate you, I hate you, I-I."

"I know kid," Hermes whispered guilt entering his voice, "I know I'm a terrible father…"

_I failed all my kids… Luke… and now you…_

"No," Naruto said pulling back wiping his eyes surprising Hermes, "Not terrible… just really bad… really, _really _bad… and besides," Naruto said a cheeky grin appearing on his face his eyes filling with new found joy, "My dad's the God of Pranks I can deal with a little bad-mouthing."

"I wouldn't say _pranks._" Hermes laughed his own tears stinging in his eyes, "More like thieves."

"Pretty much the same thing," Naruto smirked.

"I suppose," Hermes said smirking back, before his gaze darkened, "And don't worry about the villagers... and Sarutobi... I'll make sure to punish them."

"..." Naruto didn't reply only nodding, he still felt betrayal for his grandfather-like figure, for not only lying to him all his life... but also for just letting the villagers get away with everything...

Now thinking back on it Naruto really just wanted to curse the Third Hokage into the fiery pits of hell… or Hades… he is the ruler of the Underworld right?

Or was that Apollo?

**Hate to interrupt, **both blondes turned their attention back to the giant fox who had been sitting impatiently waiting for the two to finish, **But you said something about taking Naruto to your dimension… Did you not Lord Hermes?**

"Oh right." The said god smiled turning towards Naruto, "I believe the time has come… for you to return to the place you belong, and as you're really, really bad father I am willing—"

"Get to the point old man." Naruto said bluntly. "I just went through a one of your speeches, and I don't want to go through another one… Sorry, blame the ADHD."

"No, it's fine," Hermes said waving it off. "I will make this as quick as possible… Naruto I will be taking you to my dimension—the end."

"… Okay, I need a little more detail."

"That pretty much sums it up…" Hermes said shrugging his shoulders, "Although… there is one _tiny _drawback."

"Which is?"

"You will become the age in which you were at the prime of your life."

"What?"

"In other words… your body may either become older… or younger depending on when you most developed or will develop… but you at least still keep all your abilities!"

"So what you're saying… is if the prime of my life is like 85… I will become 85!"

"Hai!"

"… Sure why not what do I have to loose besides my age?" Naruto asked with a shrug, "… Wait I can't just leave like this!"

"Why not?" Hermes asked tilting his head to the side.

"I can't leave Tsunade-baachan, Shizume-niichan, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Shikamaru, or any of the villagers with Madara still around!"

"Wellll," Hermes drawled, "Considering Madara is now surrounded… and that you are transforming into full blown, Kurama mode you can easily leave now."

"Madara is surrounded?"

"Hai…. Did I ever say I hate that damn Son of Hades."

"No."

"Well I hate that damn Son of Hades," Hermes smirked, "But yeah, he's surrounded… and now," he tilted his head closing his eyes, "Now… he's sealed… We can easily fake your death."

"B-But to leave them like—"

"Naruto," the said ninja looked into his father's pleading eyes, "There is trouble… in my dimension… I need your help… I beg as whatever you think of me… to please come… with me… The Gods are at war… it will mean the end of the world in which we inhabit if they are not stopped."

"… Why are they fighting?"

"Over Zeus's master bolt… they believe it was stolen."

"And you want me to help find… it?"

"Hai… two other demi-gods are after it… as well as a satyr, but I fear they are too inexperienced… they are in need of someone with much more battle experience to help guide them."

"So I'm guessing I am that someone with the much more battle experience." Naruto said bluntly fixing his father with an unwavering glare.

"Hai." Hermes answered sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Alright." Naruto sighed blowing the air out of his nose. "I'll go… but on one condition."

"What?"

"You owe me a bad ass weapon."

"Alright."

Xx

Naruto gripped his head groaning in pain as he clutched his head, "Damn it pops… when I said transport me, I didn't mean zap me with those weird snakes… Ugh why is it always snakes!"

"Don't move," Naruto stiffened at the feeling of a weapon held against his Adams apple, "State who you are… and if you don't I'll slit your throat."

* * *

**Alright I end.**

**Sorry for the cliffy… but I need your help.**

**Alright the next part will decide how the whole story goes.**

**But in order for me to decide… I want a little vote on the pairing… So once again I need you guys to vote. There is a poll on my account, or you could simply vote here.**

**Here are your choices on the pairing, as listed earlier:**

**Naru/Thaila (Overdone, but still out there)**

**Naru/Artemis (I love Artemis and I love Naruto)**

**Naru/Zoe (One of my fav. Characters)**

**Naru/Pip (I don't know if I will get that far, but if I do I like them together!)**

**Naru/Rey (Read above)**

**Naru/Athena (She's pretty cool… I think)**

**Naru/Harem (May happen, may not… but if it does I want a hunter or Artemis in it)**

**Anyway VOTE!**

**And I do not mean Valley of the End.**

**Lame?**

**Yes?**

**Well whatever you think**

**REVIEW AND VOTE!**

**-XM**

**P.S. And for those who are confused about my gender… I am a female!**


	3. Oh The Irony

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**And before you start reading this chapter I beg you to read this!**

**Mkay now some of you may get mad at me for this chapter… because I momentarily skipped out on the PJO storyline.**

**So no flames please!**

**Also some of you are probably wondering why exactly the pairing would be soooo important for this chapter and well… read to find out… LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… or… Percy Jackson… if I did I would have made Percy and Annabeth get together **_**right**_** after the BoTL, and killed Rachel! … Sorry Rachel fans… she is NOT my favorite character…. And yes at times I can reallllllyyyy be a hater.**

* * *

**Oh the Irony**

Naruto lay stiff as a board as the knife pressed a little harder to his throat drawing a slim line of crimson across the blades edge.

"I repeat," the girl above him said dangerously her voice deepening to an octave lower, "Who _are _you, and what is your business here?"

The way she held the knife, and the way she knew exactly where to place it—just across his Carotid artery—Naruto knew he was dealing with someone who had been through battle… or at least had knowledge of the human body… And right now he couldn't help, but internally curse his dad for not just zapping him his new promised "badass weapon" apparently it needed to be made by some special kind of forges or something… but he was sure if he had _any _weapon he wouldn't be in this type of dangerous-very dangerous-situation.

"I-I," Naruto started before wincing as the knife cut deeper into his throat, and luckily the girl who was holding him down allowed the knife to slip away some, so he could at least talk, "I-I am me, as you are you… and my business is none of your concern." Naruto finished his head held high, trying to maintain his dignity before once again finding a blade angrily pushed against his throat.

He could hear the girl trying to control her emotions by gritting her teeth, before she roughly pulled him up by his collar—knife still in place.

"I will take you to my lady… and see just how she deals with you."

"Yeah… don't know about that," Naruto growled before bringing his arm up in a sloppy attempt to push her knife away-in which much to his surprise brought a shock of pain through his body making him collapse into the girl's arms.

_Damn it, must be my body adjusting to its new age and size…_Naruto internally groaned,_ just how old am I anyway?_

"I-I wouldn't try that again if I were you," he heard the girl say through the ringing in his ears; he could tell she was still a little startled by his lame attempt to get free. "Just come along quietly, and nothing else will happen to you... yet."

"Hmph," Naruto grunted signifying he heard her, letting his sore muscles relax, if he was to be captured he needed to keep a cool head.

He knew he could only use Taijutsu to defeat his opponents, as his ninjutsu was too flashy and would draw too much attention… and his Genjutsu… let's not even go on to the subject…

Closing his eyes he took a deep calming breath, he couldn't let his naturally rash personality get the better of him, especially in his current position…

Naruto let out a yelp slightly surprised when the girl hefted him behind her and began to half carry, half drag him to wherever their destination may be. Now… Naruto wasn't so easily impressed anymore, but this girl was carrying him! Which he immensely surprised him… because a_0_ was carrying him-he wasn't saying most girls were weak, he was just startled… the girl couldn't have been much younger than his original age, and yet had more muscle then he did when he was fourteen, which was impressive considering how much he trained…

Naruto let out a sigh as they continued walking, slowly becoming bored. As he said to his father earlier—blame the ADHD, he couldn't seem to stay focused on one topic for long, so he let his eyes wander around the forest in which he found himself in.

His eyes finally catching a glimpse of his capturer as he turned his head to just the right angle. She was… pretty in an if-you-touch-me-or-look-at-me-wrong-I-will-destroy-you kind of way. She was muscular, and wore a silver jacket that was zipped up, along with flowing silver pants… she seemed to have no other weapons besides the knife she had pressed against his neck, but there could be hidden pockets in the jacket she wore. And he was right in the estimation of her age… she seemed to be only about fourteen or fifteen…

"Alright," he heard the girl mumble in his ear seeming to be speaking to herself unknown to his eyes on her, "almost there."

Naruto's attention once again snapped off to a different subject… as to where "there" was… He couldn't sense any presences outside his own and the girl's next to him… some wild life here and there, but nothing else.

He couldn't not make out a single other life form…

Well not until he got closer.

There were about a dozen of them, all seeming to be female there exact age he couldn't tell, but all seeming to be younger than eighteen. They all seemed to be comrades, wearing the same clothing, they were in groups sitting around different campfires, and… all of them had a strange scent… it wasn't bad just… different. It smelled of ice and fire, it was crisp, yet sweet… these people smelled of power… unnatural power.

When he got close enough to see the outline of the camp he couldn't help but to squint his eyes in an attempt at getting a better look, his eyes internally widening at the sight.

It wasn't huge, gloomy, or loud like the camps he had become used to… no this place was almost unworldly, beautiful… and _extremely _silver.

The tents were silver, the girls jackets were silver, even the dogs… or wolves that sat with them were silver, and the girls all seemed to be surrounded by a _silver_ glow… seriously he thought he was obsessed with a color.

"Phoebe," Naruto was turned by the girl—Phoebe—that held him so he faced the girl that was talking to her. "Why have thee brought a _boy_ here with you?"

Naruto snarled softly at the new girls disapproving tone, and eyes wanting nothing more than to prove to her he was worthy… but he was held back by Phoebe's secure arm.

"I found him wandering around the protective border Lady Artemis had made earlier… he seemed to have just appear there… and I mean literally appear." Phoebe answered tightening her hold around Naruto's neck making him gag slightly, "He came up out of nowhere, there was this odd flash of light and he was just… there. So I engaged him, but he refused to answer any of my questions… so I brought him here."

Naruto this time met the new girls gaze defiantly as she seemed to scan her eyes over him, he almost regretted it when she glared harshly back in return, looking like a queen who was about to sentence someone to their death.

"Thee made the right decision, it sounds as if one of the Olympians brought him here," the dark haired girl said knowingly in her odd accent which Naruto just couldn't place… it just sounded really… old. He stiffened unintentionally when her gaze shifted back to him distastefully, "Bring thee… _boy _to my lady's quarters… I shall go ahead to warn my lady about his presence first."

And then she was gone in a fast, angry, silver blur startling Naruto at her speed, but he waved it off.

"Come on," he heard the Phoebe growl pushing him in the direction of a tent that was slightly larger than the rest, "You should feel honored… you are to meet Lady Artemis."

Naruto stiffened in her arms at the new name, his pupils expanding in fear.

_Oh shit… did she say _Lady Artemis_… I am so screwed… _

Xx

Naruto shifted uncomfortably under the young… and (admittedly) gorgeous, goddess's silvery-yellow gaze. He sat on some type of rare-looking animal fur- perfectly skinned, and spread across the floor. Upon the tent walls surrounding him were more animal pelts, some in which he recognized while others he could only guess were hybrids of some kind. He had just told Artemis his story (of course leaving out the God of the Moon thing, most of his childhood, and the details about where he came from in case she didn't believe him), so now it was up to her to decide if he was being truthful or not…

And honestly he _really_ didn't want to turn into a jackalope, so even if she _did_ question him further he probably would have answered her without any form of hesitation.

**Wimp.**

_Shut it!_

"Alright boy," his eyes lifted to meet her unemotional gaze, once again shocked about her age. "There is no doubt in my mind that you're being truth-."

"Thank you," Naruto interrupted sighing in relief his shoulders slumping, grateful that he was going to live to see another day... as a human. His attention snapped back to Artemis when she cleared her throat amusement entering her voice.

"I wasn't quite finished."

"Ahhh-Gomen," Naruto said bowing repeatedly panic entering his voice, "Gamen, gomen, gomen. Really sorry! Please don't turn me into a jackalope. Please I'll do anything!" Naruto said finally cracking under the Goddess' scrutinizing gaze. "I—"

"As great as an idea as that sounds," Artemis chuckled slightly, making a silence motion with her hands as she repeated his former action by this time interrupting his rambling. She was slightly smirking at the thought that Hermes had told the boy about her… methods, "I sadly can't turn you into a jackalope at the moment… for I have a feeling your too important… But you did say anything just there did you not?"

"Hai," Naruto nodded rapidly his young attitude once again overpowering his more mature one, "Anything, just don't rearrange my face."

Artemis nodded a smirk slowly appearing over her features, "I have three favors to ask of you… young hero."

Naruto looked startled by his new title a wide gin elevating upon his face.

Hero… he could get used to that.

"The first," his attention went back to Artemis, "is to ensure Zeus's bolt is found… I believe Lord Poseidon didn't steal it… or use his young child to take it either… so I ask you to find it."

Naruto nodded quickly mentally adding to his already huge checklist.

"As for the second and third… I shall save them for later," and thus her statement made Naruto's jaw drop.

"Later… seriously!"

Artemis didn't reply just raising an eyebrow at him.

"A-Alright whatever you say… my lady."

_Be respectful, be respectful, be respectful if it turns you into a jackalope,_

…**That was terrible Kit.**

_Shut up Kur.. again!._

"That's what I thought you said," Artemis said smiling almost threateningly at him before she turned to her lieutenant, "Zoë can you get the boy some supplies and food from our stores."

"Yes my lady," Zoë said unhapily rising from her sitting position.

"Wait," Naruto exclaimed waving his hands making Zoë stop halfway, "You don't need to do that! I already have caused enough trouble for you, and I don't want to cause anymore… just transporting me to them is enough… I thank you for your thought though." Naruto added hastily scratching the back of his unruly hair.

Both Zoë and Artemis looked at him a little shocked; at the innocence and truth reflecting in his cerulean eyes. He wasn't saying that to be humble, he truly meant he didn't want to burden them anymore… the boy seemed know of humility—an usual trait for a shinobi...

"You are a very odd young man," Artemis stated as she once again analyzed Naruto's sitting form. "But I insist."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but at seeing the goddess' hard glance he decided against it.

"If that's the case then… thank you," Naruto said clasping his hands together giving a slight bow in the traditional sign of thanks.

Artemis nodded while Zoë raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar gesture before shrugging it off, leaving to go get the requested supplies.

Thus leaving Naruto and Artemis alone in the tent, which left the said blonde feeling a little awkward. I mean he was alone with the Goddess of _Virgins_… and childbirth, which Naruto found to be a weird combination… but the Olympians weren't exactly normal right?

"So." Naruto said shifting a little trying to think of something to say to break the heavy silence, "What… exactly _is _a jackalope?"

Xx

"What is with these Olympians and there damn teleportation skills!" Naruto said dejectedly rubbing the back of his head, his eyes widening as a new very plausible thought entered his head, "I bet she transported me in this dump on purpose."

Where exactly was he you ask?

Just in a really bad smelling, and dirty forest.

Just in a really bad smelling, and dirty forest with three kids plowing through it…

Did he mention they were running straight to him?

Xx (tempted to end here, but I decided to add more… your welcome)

Percy let out a sigh as he followed Annabeth through the woods, his muscles screaming in protest as he ran.

Hey give him a break, he just not only kicked all _three _of the Kindly Ones asses, but also Medusa's… head.

So as you can imagine all Percy wanted to do was rest…

But as always that damn voice in the back of his head never gave him what he wanted.

_You shall go west, and face the god, who has turned, _

Shut up.

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned, _

Please… don't go on.

_You shall be betrayed by one, who calls you a friend,_

Please…

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

… Percy closed his eyes trying to make the Oracle's words disappear from his head, naturally not seeing the young man who had suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hey watch where your go—MPPPHHHHH!"

* * *

**DONE!**

**In case you were wondering why I didn't change the prophecy well... you have to wait.**

**So tell me what you think….**

**And also, thanks for all those reviews, they are my inspiration to go on!**

**I really, really, really appreciate you all!**

**And for all those who have been reviewing this whole time…. You guys rock!**

**Also Happy Memorial Day... may we honor all those who have died...**

**-XM**

**P.S. REVIEW **

**P.S.S. I believe everything I have come up with (minus Naruto appearing in the Percy Jackson world) is original… but if it isn't can you tell me… so I can come up with something better.**


	4. Gaining New Friends and Plunging?

**Hey all, so um… I was like wondering if… you didn't like my last chapter…**

**I know weird question… but seriously did you guys not like it?**

**Anyway… sorry if you guys found that rude, but I am in all seriousness I am really wondering if you guys want me to continue or not…**

**For those who did review I really appreciate you guys and want to give you all big hugs! **

**Also this chapter will be chapter 13 and 14 of the Lightning Thief combined… since I feel that both chapters are really just fillers.**

**Also sorry to those who may find this new chapter unoriginal. Beleive me I will try to add as much originality to this story as possible. **

**And the final pairing is... (drumroll)**

**NARU/ARTEMIS! **

**Poll results (below) as proof.**

**Naru/Artemis: 35**

**Naru/Harem: 33**

**Naru/Artemis/Athena: 24**

**Thaila: 12**

**Zoe: 12**

**Athena: 7**

**Piper: 6**

**Reyna: 3**

**I don't care: 1**

**So hope you all stick around, even though u didn't get your choice in pairing!**

**Next REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or PJO**

* * *

**Gaining New Friends and… Plunging!**

Naruto leaned back against the tree one of his eyes opened as he peered at where the satyr—Grover—was keeping watch. He could feel the half goat, half human figure flicker his nervous gaze to him every couple of seconds, quickly looking away whenever he met his jittery brown eyes to cool cerulean.

Naruto knew the threesome didn't completely trust him… and honestly he couldn't blame them for it.

He, although, was grateful they trusted in his tale enough to let him stay-with only _one_ of them keeping guard on him… it did help one of the quest members (*cough*Grover*cough*) had a _major _crush on Artemis… In other words when he saw the silver pack on Naruto's back he fainted, completely star struck, with hearts in his eyes . It was almost laughable how the other two pre-teens only sighed simultaneously as if it were an everyday occasion.

Naruto shifted slightly more attentive when he saw the satyr move drowsily to awake the blonde girl, Annabeth for her shift. He struggled with his oncoming emotions when automatically her stormy eyes snapped up to his distrust leaking off her in waves.

It was obvious to the whole group that out of the three original quest members, she was the least accepting of him.

As he kept his eyes locked with hers he could almost see the tension between them. So thick even the sharpest kunai probably couldn't cut it. Neither of them broke their half-hearted glares, both not wanting to be the first to look away… but Naruto did. As he could see Grover anxiously looking between them baaing softly. Even though Grover's overall personality was everything Naruto was against, the satyr _did_ have heart. He was loyal, which-for Naruto-was the most important trait to have.

The said blonde ninja internally smiled when he heard the satyr sigh in relief when the glaring match stopped. Then the goatman's head hit his pillow, loud snores erupting from his mouth making a real smile appear on his face.

This time when he met Annabeth's eyes, they were smiling humorously back at his own.

_Maybe she's not that bad after all…_

Xx

"So," Naruto drawled his eyes twitching as he stared at the… very pink bundle in Grover's arms. "What you're saying is… that's a dog?"

"Yes?" Grover answered unsurely at Naruto's question. "What else would he be?"

"He?"

"Yes."

"Pshhhh—" Naruto laughed, "M-Man t-thought Tora had it rough!" Naruto wheezed before sympathetically ruffling the pink poodle's head fur, "Do I feel bad for you buddy!"

Shortly after Grover fell asleep, he was awakened by a noise in the woods. Naruto had immediatly offered to investigate, but the satyr told him he could handle it, since it sounded like a lost or wounded animal. So Naruto agreed to let him go, as the goat man was also half animal, keeping a look out after he left, in case he would run into danger. Although Grover didn't... he ran into the exact opposite really...

"Hey you two!" Naruto turned to the voice smiling, cheerily at his fellow ticked off blonde. "Can you guys do something useful instead of making fun of poor Gladiola?"

That once again set Naruto off.

"His-his _name_ is Gladiola!" Naruto guffawed holding his sides once again laughing at the dog, "I thought my name was—OW!"

"Be nice," Grover scowled as Naruto rubbed the back of his head his lips forming a pitiful pout, "This guy is our ticket to the West."

"Yeah wha-"

"Again," Annabeth shouted looking slightly annoyed and amused by their antics, "Can you—meaning Naruto—do something productive- like waking up Percy-instead of laughing at the poor poodle?"

"Yes mother," Naruto answered rolling his eyes, before jumping to his feet making Grover flinch in surprise at his sudden movement.

"Hey Percy wake up!" the blonde shinobi yelled when the young man was within earshot. He chuckled silently when he heard Annabeth complain about "stupid loud blondes".

"Yo Perce?" Naruto called his eyes narrowing when he didn't get a reply.

He carefully turned the green-eyed boy over his eyebrows crinkling in concern when he felt the sweat that had soaked through the boy's shirt, and the shivers that racked his body.

"Come on man you pretty much wet the whole sleeping bag." Naruto said shaking Percy's shoulder. "Wake up Percy."

"No."

"Wha—What the hell man, wake u—"

"I won't help you," Percy groaned turning his back to Naruto, "Give her back."

_Is he talking in his sleep?_

"Percy. Wake. Up. Now." Naruto said decisively thumping him on the back, making the young man shoot straight up in shock, "And he lives!" Naruto said raising his hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"Wha- H-How long was I asleep?" Percy stammered wincing at both the soreness of his back, and his previous dream.

"Long enough for me to make breakfast." Both boys turned around only to have a bag of Dorito's be thrown at them, "Enjoy."

"Thanks?" Naruto said flipping the chip bag front to back a confused expression on his face.

While the blonde ninja was left trying to figure out what the hell these Nacho thingys were, Percy's gaze went beyond Annabeth's shoulder, his vision still a little blurred… only to see a Grover sitting cross legged holding a dirty, unnaturally, pink stuffed animal.

No. It wasn't a stuffed animal. It was a pink poodle.

"Is that a pink… poodle?" Percy asked rubbing his eyes and squinting.

The said poodle yapped at Grover who looked up at Percy before nodding his head, "No he's not."

"Are you talking… to that thing?"

The poodle growled, making Naruto chuckle at its expense.

"This _thing,_" Grover warned, "As I told Naruto earlier-is our ticket to the West. Be nice to him."

Percy glanced uncertainly at Naruto who only shrugged back at him.

"You can talk to poodles?" Percy asked uncertainly looking between the two.

"Animal's," Grover corrected before making gestures between the dog and his best friend, "Percy, Gladiola. Gladiola, Percy."

Percy now glanced at Annabeth, who simply stood staring seriously back at him.

"I am not saying hello to the—"

"Yo Teme," Percy turned to look at Naruto confusedly, "Just say hello to the poodle… believe me you'll want too."

The poodle growled.

So Percy said hello to the poodle.

Grover then explained he'd come across Gladiola in the woods and they'd struck up a conversation. The poodle had run away from a rich local family, who'd posted a $200 reward for his return. Gladiola didn't really want to go back to his family, but he was willing to if it meant helping Grover.

"Ahh," Naruto said wiping away an invisible tear at the end of the story, "The beauty of friendship… but you know Glad, you don't need to go home to them if you don't want to."

The poodle and everyone else looked at Naruto confusedly before he elaborated, "Well… Artemis was kind enough in giving me about—shall we say-$350 in this weird God We Trust money… you guys must have a lot of Gods because I have like ten bills with four different guys on them."

"…"

"What?"

"So… Gladiola," Grover said being the first to snap out of his surprise, "Do you want to go back to—"

The dog quickly bounded into Naruto's arms making the shinobi chuckle sheepishly as the dog licked his face, in worship.

All praise the saviour of Pink Poodles.

"Well that's settled," Percy smirked before he turned to Annabeth, "So what now?"

"Now," Annabeth started in her best strategy voice, "we buy tickets to Los Angeles-"

"Not another bus."

"No—"

"What's a bus?" Naruto asked before raising his hands defensively at the disbelieving stares, "Not from around here remember."

"No," Annabeth repeated, as Grover explained to Naruto the concept of buses, pointing to train tracks, "There's an Amtrak station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the west bound train leaves at noon."

"Whoa" Naruto said holding up Gladiola, "You can read! This is perfect, now I have like a reading translator," Naruto's grin faded as he looked seriously at the poodle, "Now all we got to do is change your name and wipe out this pink stuff in his fur… so Glad… How does Killer sound?"

Xx

They spent two days on the Amtrak train—of course almost killing Naruto as he not only had to sit… but sit _still_.

They weren't attacked during that time, but even so they didn't relax.

Although during those two days it was a great time for them to get to know each other. The Trio asked Naruto questions about himself, and in turn Naruto asked his share of questions. It had actually turned out to be quite fun for all of them—even Annabeth couldn't keep her grudge against Naruto during the conversation.

She had actually learned a great deal about the blonde ninja, and could sympathize with a lot of what he's been through. So the bonds between them only grew, and Naruto was almost sure he could call them his precious people… almost sure.

The only trouble they had besides getting Killer on the train (Naruto used Henge to transform him into a stuffed animal… he then gave him to Annabeth to hold) was keeping Percy's cover low, as his face had appeared over several East Coast Newspaper's.

Naruto had laughed at the look on Percy's face on the said newspapers before proceeding to give him his orange hoodie in hopes it would help with his disguise…

"Orange isn't your color," Annabeth said bluntly keeping a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Shut up."

The money from Artemis had paid of tickets as far as Denver, they could have gone further, but Naruto cautioned the overspending of money, saying they could walk some of the way on foot too. He then said something about wandering with an Ero (whatever that was) taught him some things….

They were left with about $84.

"So," Annabeth said as she helped Grover with his shoes that had been shuffled off through the movement of the train, "Who wants your help?"

Percy looked uncertainly at her, "What do you mean?"

"When you were asleep just now, you mumbled, 'I won't help you.' Who were you dreaming about?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto said snapping his fingers in realization, "I did hear you say something like that."

Percy looked reluctant to say anything, but it was his second time dreaming about the evil voice from the pit.

And as he looked at the two of them, both who he just met not long ago… he realized he could probably tell them anything. For some reason he felt they were his friends—even Naruto.

So he told them.

Annabeth was quiet for a long time. "That doesn't sound like Hades. He always appears on a black throne, and he never laughs."

"He offered my mother in trade. Who else could do that?"

"You said the voice sounded ancient?" Naruto said making a gesture, "Maybe it's someone older than Hades."

Annabeth gave Naruto an uneasy look shaking her head, "No… it can't be…I guess ... Hades could have meant, 'Help me rise from the Underworld.' If he wants war with the Olympians. But why ask you to bring him the master bolt if he already has it?"

"Um... we didn't really have time to think about whether he really had it or not," Percy said remembering his previous encounter with the Furies. "I mean if Hades didn't have the bolt we didn't know who would and there would be no way we can find it."

Annabeth readjusted Grover's cap so it covered his horns, while Naruto helped Percy with his shoe. "Percy, you can't barter with Hades. You know that, right? He's deceitful, heartless, and greedy. I don't care if his Kindly Ones weren't as aggressive this time—"

"Wait what?"

"This time?" Percy asked. "You mean you've run into them before?"

Her hand crept up to her necklace. She fingered a glazed white bead painted with the image of a pine tree, one of her clay end-of-summer tokens. "Let's just say I've got no love for the Lord of the Dead. You can't be tempted to make a deal for your mom."

"What would you do if it was your dad?"

"That's easy," she said. "I'd leave him to rot."

"You're not serious?" both the boys said in unison.

Sure Percy has never met his dad, and Naruto had only once, but even so they didn't want them dead.

Annabeth's gray eyes fixed on both of them. She eyes were cold and voice hard. "My dad's resented me since the day I was born," she said. "He never wanted a baby. When he got me, he asked Athena to take me back and raise me on Olympus because he was too busy with his work. She wasn't happy about that. She told him heroes had to be raised by their mortal parent."

"But how ... I mean, I guess you weren't born in a hospital..." Percy trailed off.

Naruto just stared at Annabeth putting a caring hand on her shoulder.

He knew what it was like not being wanted.

"I appeared on my father's doorstep, in a golden cradle, carried down from Olympus by Zephyr the West Wind. You'd think my dad would remember that as a miracle, right?" Annabeth laughed bitterly, "Like, maybe he'd take some digital photos or something. But he always talked about my arrival as if it were the most inconvenient thing that had ever happened to him. When I was five he got married and totally forgot about Athena. He got a 'regular' mortal wife, and had two 'regular' mortal kids, and tried to pretend I didn't exist."

Naruto shot a quick glance at Percy before he put a comforting arm around Annabeth, "As I told you guys before… my village hated me. They saw me as a monster. They condemned me, disowned me… but that can't bring you down." Naruto said giving her a friendly shake, "I guess it's your dad's loss, to not to get to know his badass daughter."

Annabeth gave him a tentative smile before her attention turned to Percy when decided to put his share in, ""My mom married a really awful guy, Grover said she did it to protect me, to hide me in the scent of a human family. Maybe that's what your dad was thinking."

Naruto gave Percy thumbs up pulling him up to join the semi-uncomfortable one armed hug he held Annabeth in.

The said girl was pinching the gold college ring that hung with the beads. It occurred to both of them that the ring must have been father's.

"He doesn't care about me," she said leaning unsurely on Percy's shoulder. "His wife—my stepmom—treated me like a freak. She wouldn't let me play with her children. My dad went along with her. Whenever something dangerous happened—you know, something with monsters—they would both look at me resentfully, like, 'How dare you put our family at risk.' Finally, I took the hint. I wasn't wanted. I ran away."

"How old were you?"

"Same age as when I started camp. Seven."

"See," Naruto smirked, "Badass."

Annabeth smiled at him half-heartedly before awkwardly patting them both on the back, "Thanks guys…"

"N-no problem," Percy stammered casting a glance at the window, while Naruto looked between the two of them connecting the dots.

Toward the end of their second day on the train, June 13, eight days before the summer solstice, the foursome passed through some golden hills and over the Mississippi River into St. Louis. Both Annabeth and Naruto craned their necks to see the Gateway Arch…

"What is that?/I want to do that" Naruto and Annabeth said simultaneously

"What?" Percy asked holding back a laugh as both the blondes glared at each other.

"Build something like that." Annabeth answered her glaring match with Naruto forgotten, "You ever see the Parthenon?"

"Only in pictures."

"Huh?"

"Someday, I'm going to see it in person. I'm going to build the greatest monument to the gods, ever. Something that'll last a thousand years."

Percy laughed. "You? An architect?"

"Hey," Naruto interrupted as Annabeth's cheeks turned red in anger, "I think that's a great dream, you'll see through to it right?"

Annabeth nodded smiling slightly at Naruto before snapping her head back at Percy, "Yes, an architect. Athena expects her children to create things, not just tear them down, like a certain god of earthquakes I could mention."

"Wait you're the son of earthquakes?" Naruto asked turning to Percy in shock.

"Yeah…"

"Sorry that was mean." Annabet said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Can't we work together?" Percy begged. "I mean, didn't Athena and Poseidon ever cooperate?"

Annabeth cocked her head to the side in a thinking position. "I guess ... the chariot," she said slowly. "My mom invented it, but Poseidon created horses out of the crests of waves. So they had to work together to make it complete."

"Then we can cooperate, too. Right?"

Annabeth looked out the train window seeming lost in thought. Percy and Naruto were sharing a silentl conversation as they seemly passed messages using a telepathic connection... not really they were making hand gestures.

"I suppose," Annabeth said at last.

"Ah," Naruto said pulling them both into a hug, bringing all their faces together, "Friends."

"Let go."

They pulled into the Amtrak station downtown. The magical voice (the intercom) as Naruto called it telling them they had a three hour wait, till their ride to Denver.

Grover had stretched before he was fully awake, saying, "Food."

"I was just thinking the same thing!" Naruto laughed slapping Grover on the back.

"Not now you two," Annabeth said pulling on both their arms. "It's sightseeing time."

"Sightseeing?" Naruto inquired.

"The Gateway Arch," she said. "This may be my only chance to ride to the top. Are you coming or not?"

"Do we really have a choice?"

"Not really."

The now white poodle—Killer let out a whimper holding his paws over his face.

Grover shrugged at them all. "As long as there's a snack bar without monsters."

Percy and Naruto nodded in unison, "Agreed."

The Arch was about a mile from the train station. Late in the day the lines to get in weren't that long. They threaded their way through the underground museum, looking at covered wagons and other junk from the 1800s. It wasn't all that thrilling, but Annabeth kept telling us interesting facts about how the Arch was built, and surprisingly Naruto was a great listener.

He even answered Annabeth when she had quizzed him on certain things to make sure he had been paying attention. To him it was just learning about the new situation he had found himself in… and it also made Annabeth happy, so what the Hades.

While Naruto and Annabeth had their little teacher and student session Percy and Grover were anxiously glancing around.

"Smell anything?" Percy asked lowly.

"Underground," Grover answered distastefully. "Underground air always smells like monsters. Probably doesn't mean anything."

"Guys," Percy said bringing the groups attention to him said. "You know the gods' symbols of power?"

Annabeth who had been in the middle of reading about the construction equipment used to build the Arch, looked over at him Naruto mimicking her movement. "Yeah?"

"Well, Hade—"

Grover cleared his throat. "We're in a public place... You mean, our friend downstairs?"

Naruto let out a laugh making everyone stop to stare at him as he clutched his sides, "Sorry, sorry." Naruto muttered bringing a hand over his mouth to cover his laughs for coughs. "Continue."

"Um, okaayyy," Percy said. "Our friend way downstairs." Naruto laughed again, "Doesn't he have a hat like Annabeth's?"

"You mean the Helm of Darkness," Annabeth said. "Yeah, that's his symbol of power. I saw it next to his seat during the winter solstice council meeting."

"What does it do?" Naruto asked interested in learning more about the Gods.

"It allows him to become darkness," Grover answered. "He can melt into shadow or pass through walls. He can't be touched, or seen, or heard. And he can radiate fear so intense it can drive you insane or stop your heart. Why do you think all rational creatures fear the dark?"

"But then ... how do we know he's not here right now, watching us?"

The trio shared uneasy looks before Naruto simply waved his hand, "Don't worry I would be able to sense him if he was here… Even Gods can't hide their chakra well enough from me."

For some reason that brought the group a small amount of reassurance.

Of course Percy's feelings of comfort vanished when he saw the elevator they would have to fit in, but somehow all five of them (Killer likes to be considered as a person) fit in as well as a lady and her pet Chihuahua. Which for some reason the said mutt seemed to be making Killer uneasy.

Naruto looked between his dog and Grover as they seemed to be chatting silently the woman who did not notice their exchange was talking pleasantly to Percy.

When they bid the woman goodbye on the way out of the elevator, Grover had pulled both Percy and Naruto to the side while Annabeth looked excitedly over the city.

"Okay listen," Grover said speaking lowly his voice cracking in fear as he tightened his grip around Killer, "Gla—Killer says those two," he pointed at both the woman and the dog, "aren't human. We need to keep a close eye on them."

"Why are you not telling Annabeth?" Naruto asked keeping his voice the same pitch as Grover's.

"I will later, it looks less obvious if I talk to you guys first." Grover said flinching when Naruto laughed out loud, but then continuing when he saw Naruto make an almost unnoticeable go on motion, "Whatever they are they are powerful."

"Figured that." Naruto said smiling easily his eyes telling them to do the same.

"What are you guys finding so funny?"

"Tell her the joke Grover." Naruto said before gesturing to Percy, "Come on Perce I got a great prank idea…"

Percy nodded following Naruto, who gave him these weird looking sheets of paper when they were out of earshot.

"Privacy Seals," Naruto said, place them around the room at least a foot or so away from each other… and put these," he handed Percy a separate pile of seals, "In any random location."

"What are they?"

"Explosive Tags."

Xx

They only had a few minutes before the park ranger had told them it was time to go.

Unfortunately there were only two more spots available, and after a silent debate Annabeth, Grover, and Killer were chosen to go.

"Just make sure the train doesn't leave," Naruto said to them a grim smile on his scarred face.

They nodded back at him, wishing them both 'good luck,' Killer sent his savior one last long look, before the elevator doors closed.

Naruto stood stiffly next to Percy who was also tense. If the monster were to attack it would be the perfect time…

They weren't disappointed.

The Lady's Chihuahua began to jump up and down making little yaps each time it hit the floor.

"Now, now, sonny," the lady said holding the dog down by the leash. "Does this look like a good time? We have all these nice people here."

"Doggie!" a little boy screeched making Naruto's heart clench. "Look, a doggie!"

His parents pulled him back.

The said "doggie" bared his teeth, foam dripping from his lips.

"Well, son," the fat lady sighed. "If you insist."

"Did you just call that Chihuahua your son?" Percy asked slowly reaching for Riptide.

"Chimera, dear," the fat lady corrected. "Not a Chihuahua. It's an easy mistake to make."

She rolled up her denim sleeves, revealing that the skin of her arms was scaly and green. When she smiled, I saw that her teeth were fangs. The pupils of her eyes were sideways slits, like a reptile's.

The Chihuahua barked louder, and with each bark, it grew. The bark became a roar.

The little boy screamed. His parents pulled him back toward the exit, straight into the park ranger, who stood, paralyzed, gaping at the monster.

Through the commotion Naruto made a quick hand sign the silence seal activating.

The Chimera was tall it's back rubbed against the roof. It had the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind. The rhinestone dog collar still hung around its neck, and the plate-sized dog tag was now easy to read: CHIMERA—RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS—IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS—EXT. 954.

Percy struggled with uncapping his sword, taking up a defensive stance which Naruto soon copied after pulling out a kunai hands raised.

The snake lady made a hissing noise that might've been laughter. "Be honored, Percy Jackson, and Uzumaki Naruto. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!"

"Damn right your terrible," Naruto muttered staring up at the monster, "And I thought Sakura looked bad when she was mad… wait how do you know my name!"

"Your name is becoming well known," Echidna cackled, "You are after all the one who is rumored to be the exception for every prophecy."

"What?" Naruto asked before the Chimera charged, its lion teeth gnashing.

Naruto managed to dodge the blow adding wind chakra into his kunai before sending it off to the beast, narrowly missing.

"Hey, Chihuahua!" Percy called bringing the Chimera's attention to him, trying to distract him to give Naruto enough time for what he had planned.

Unfortunately before Percy could swing my sword, it opened it's mouth, shooting a column of flame straight at him.

Naruto growled at Percy's brave, and foolish attempt of distraction before letting his father's signature move rotate in his palm.

Where Percy had been standing a moment before was now a ragged hole in the side of the Arch, with melted metal steaming around the edges. Riptide was now a shining bronze blade in his hands, and as the Chimera turned, he aimed for his neck.

That was a fatal mistake. The blade sparked harmlessly off the dog collar. As Percy tried to regain his balance the Chimera's serpent tail whipped around and sank its fangs into my calf.

"Percy!" Naruto screeched as he leaped from behind the Chimera, blue orb rotating in his hand, "Move!"

Seeing as the where Naruto was aiming Percy dragged himself onto the side wincing as he felt his whole leg burn as the poison entered his system.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto cried bringing his favorite jutsu down onto the Chimera's tail, blasting the serpent off, making the monster howl in pain.

He swung his head at Naruto releasing an engulfing flame from his mouth. On reflex Naruto quickly made a release hand sign.

Later would he realize the destruction he had caused.

"Explode!" Naruto shouted as an explosive seal went off taking the Chimera's leg with it.

Percy who had been lying there helplessly backed into the hole in the wall. He watched as his friend set off explosions, narrowly missing the park ranger and the family who stood their shaking in terror.

"Naruto!" Percy yelled warningly before letting out a scream as the pain in his leg began to spread.

That was also a mistake.

The Chimera turned Naruto's brief lack of focus to his advantage.

He used his good shoulder to bash the blonde shinobi into the air sending him staggering back to where the now quickly losing consciousness Percy lay.

"Damn it," Naruto muttered as he stared down at his poisoned companion holding his-now-dislocated arm.

His gaze lingered over the torn flesh, and the oozing black that surrounded the wound, knowing Percy didn't have much time left.

"If your friend is the son of Poseidon," Echidna hissed making Naruto's attention flicker back to her, "you both should not fear water. Jump, Uzumaki Naruto. Show me Hermes made the right decision in risking everything for you. Jump to save your friend."

Naruto looked down at the water, then at Percy, his eyes filling with uncertainty.

The Chimera's mouth glowed red, heating up for another blast of fire.

"You have no faith," Echidna snarled. "You do not trust the gods. I cannot blame you, little coward. Better you die now. The gods are faithless. The poison is in your friend's heart."

Naruto looked back at the "Mother of All Monsters" his eyes lighting up as they were now shining with new resolve, as he clutched the backpack he still carried.

Artemis' gift to him.

Artemis's _trust_ in him.

"No," Naruto stood straight bringing the unconscious Percy over his shoulder, "I trust in the Gods… and Goddesses."

Sneaking one last glance at Echidna and the Chimera he jumped right as the beast fired a row of roaring flame.

_Please Lord Poseidon; _Naruto begged closing his eyes as he clutched Percy closer, _Save your son._

* * *

**Beta'd by _HybridTailedFox_**

**END!**

**So what did you think?**

**I decided to twist the story slightly, because not everything would go the same with Naruto there… although I did keep the important bonding scene on the train between Naruto and Annabeth…**

**Don't worry I won't take everything from the book, I'll add twist of my own!**

**Sorry if Naruto is a little OC I am trying to keep him in character, but it's a little hard… and before any of you can say anything about Naruto being UNDERPOWERED, I am trying to slowly let his skills show. And also most of his moves would probably blow up the whole building if he did use them… so I limited it to only the rasengan for now.**

**Also for the shorter chapters of the books I will combine them to give you all extra long chapters... if you don't want that... well then sorry.**

**ALSO I am going to sort of re-write the Lightning theif to add originality... I mean the whole story isn't going to go exactly as planned with Naruto there right? I only did the train scene that way because there really isn't another way to do it, unless they were attacked... which I didn't really want to do...**

**Anyway… Review!**

**-XM**

**P.S. Thanks to those who are still reading this!**

**P.P.S. (Yeah if you guys don't review you'll all end up like the skeleton's in my fic, you won't like to see me angry if you don't leave my friend some reviews; nice ones at that...ahahahaha! -HybridTailedFox)**

**P.P.P.S. Sorry about my Beta... he can be really... sly... and foxy at times... LOL, but seriously he is pretty awesome!... And to be honest if he didn't tell me about the note above, I probably would have NEVER noticed it...**

**P.P.P.P.S. Thank you: sh8ad8ow, NaruAndHarrHaremFan, Silber D. Wolf, shortfused24, Leo de Cielo, luis014, 777angeloflove, chrisya, and ultima-owner for reveiwing!**


	5. Saved and Showers

**Thanks for the reviews… and sorry to those who think this is an unoriginal idea… but believe me I will add some twist of my own…**

**So please bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or PJO… if I did I would've made Naruto less of an idiot, and made Hinata get over him. I mean seriously only Mizore from R+V is allowed to stalk the boy she likes!**

* * *

**Saved… and Showers?**

Naruto's grip around Percy never wavered.

If he was to die he would do it making sure his comrade lived… He would die knowing that he was still faithful to his father, and the rest of the Olympians. He would die remembering his friends—old and new.

He would die, Naruto, Son of Hermes…

Well… if he was going to die at all.

Naruto quickly and skillfully channeled chakra up his spinal cord, around his skull, and over lungs, in the hopes to protect any of his more vital organs. He knew landing on his feet would be futile, as the drop was too long, and his legs wouldn't be able to support both him and Percy.

Naruto's grip began to tighten as the smell of polluted water filled his nostrils; the place of the world's most dangerous belly flop was getting closer, and closer…

But when Naruto landed, he felt no pain.

Once again, he had been spared.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, and even submerged in water, he could still see quite clearly, because of his chakra infrared vision.

The blonde let out a gurgle of relief, silently thanking all the Olympians—he could remember—for once again letting him live.

Now imagine his surprise at seeing a woman smiling at him… underwater.

_Greetings Son of Hermes._

"Mphhh!" Naruto gasped, reflexively sucking in air in shock. His eyes slowly widening in realization, he didn't drown. "W-What?"

_Lord Poseidon has given you his blessing, for fighting to save his son... He sends his thanks._

"Uh huh," Naruto answered, his eyes still wide in shock.

_Son of Hermes, _the mysterious woman said gaining Naruto's attention; _Please_ _tell young Perseus when he awakes, his father wishes him to travel to Santa Monica._

"Wait—What?" Naruto asked.

_Do not trust the one who wants the most, but asks for the least._

"Wait!" Naruto screamed as the woman began to slowly fade. "What do you mean! I'm so confused!"

_Be brave… sometimes even pure strength has to surrender to true courage._

Then she was gone.

Naruto stayed there for a moment still completely dumbfounded, before finally heaving both him and Percy to the surface. Once there he reflexively swept his gaze over the water, trying to figure out where he was… which happened to be about a couple fifteen meters away from shore.

"Shit." Naruto murmured securing Percy's position on his back, before he started to swim.

His muscles were sore by the time he paddled them both to land. He may have kept his abilities, but his physical strength was as developed as his thirteen year old body. Adding to his difficulty, he couldn't use chakra, as it would risk him blowing his cover, or being seen.

In his short time spent here, he could guess a person walking on water would cause only a _little_ bit of panic and hysteria.

He gently placed Percy on the docks before he too lifted himself onto the wooden platform, surprisingly he wasn't wet… just damp. Carefully Naruto shook Percy's shoulder, trying to wake the boy into consciousness. Even though his leg looked supposedly healed by the water, Naruto didn't want to take the chance of injuring him more…

So that's why he only knocked Percy on the head once.

"Hey, wake up…" Naruto coughed, "Come on Perce, I didn't carry you all this way for nothing."

The Son of Poseidon's eyelids fluttered before his sea green eyes opened struggling to focus.

"Naruto…" Percy rasped his eyes narrowing as his vision became clearer, "did we… beat them?"

The blonde shook his head sadly, "No… I had to jump to save you."

"You jumped… off the Gateway Arch?"

"Yeah."

"Wow..."

"I know."

Slowly and unsurely Percy pulled himself into a sitting position, his eyes widening in wonder as he stared down at his healed leg.

"How…" he trailed off.

"Your father," Naruto said patting Percy on the back, "He saved us."

"…"

"He also sent you a message… something about traveling to this place called Santi Moticia."

"Santa Monica?"

"Yeah that's it."

"Did… he say anything else?" Percy asked hesitantly, staring hopefully at Naruto.

"Just to beware of the one who wants the most… or something like that… He also said to be brave."

Percy didn't say anything for a while, disappointment written all over his features. "I think…" Percy said finally, "we already accomplished the being brave part."

"No kidding," Naruto laughed offering a hand to Percy, which he took, "We just took on The Mother of all Things Ugly, and survived."

Percy smiled slightly at Naruto's words, grunting as the said blonde pulled him to his feet.

Percy's smile vanished as he stared seriously at Naruto, "We will never let Annabeth and Grover go on a separate elevator ever again." Percy extended his hand, "Deal?"

"Deal." Naruto said just as seriously shaking Percy's hand, before gesturing to the exit of the docks, "Come on... I have a feeling Annabeth, Kill, and Grover are getting worried."

That was the understatement of the year.

Annabeth had berated them both for their stupid actions, slapped Naruto on the face, and then pulled them into a hug; which Grover also joined.

Killer had watched on the sidelines looking amused.

On cue, their little scene was by a News van…

Percy was now a fugitive… and Naruto is his insolent friend.

"Why did they make you leader?" Naruto pouted as he entered the train car. "I am obviously the one who set off the explosions in that tape."

"Does it really matter?" Annabeth sighed, "This quest just got even more difficult."

"It can get more difficult?"

Xx

The foursome plus a dog finally got into Denver on June 14, just a week before the solstice. They were all well fed, courtesy of Artemis, but the original quest members… stunk.

As in literally stunk, and Naruto had told them as much, getting a glare out of all three of them.

When they had finally gotten off the train, Annabeth—as always—went straight to business.

"We have to contact Chiron," her gaze shifted to Naruto and Percy, "I want to tell them about the river spirit."

"Alright… and did you say Chairin?" Naruto inquired, raising an eyebrow at the peculiar name.

"Chiron," Percy corrected, "He runs Camp Half-Blood."

"Ohh, him." Naruto said nodding, "You going to contact him with a messenger bird?"

"Messenger bird?"

"Yeah, how else do you contact anyone?"

"I'll show you," Annabeth said before making a "come hither" motion, "just follow me."

And they did, for Gods know how long. Both Annabeth and Grover seemed to know what to be looking for as they searched the road their eyes wandering. Meanwhile Naruto, Killer, and Percy exchanged confused glances, following them unsurely.

"Our job is to just look good," Naruto whispered to Percy as Annabeth—once again—retraced her steps.

Finally they found an empty do-it-yourself car wash. They veered to the farthest stall, Naruto made clones to keep watch for any patrol cars, or unwanted guest.

"So is this were you shower in your world or something?" Naruto asked uncertainly as he entered the stall, making the Trio face palm, and Killer bark in what he assumed as laughter.

"No." Grover said wrinkling his nose, reaching for a spray gun. "It's seventy-five cents." He muttered before turning to the rest of the group. "I have two quarters… any of you have an extra?"

Naruto raised his hand, swinging his back pack off his shoulder. "I think I do… is the quarter the one that has a picture of a dude with a wig?"

"Yep," Grover said extending his hand, while Annabeth looked at Naruto offended.

"The person who you're referring to is George Washington, the United States_ first_ President, and Son of Athena. He was the general for—"

"So," Percy said before Annabeth could continue her rant, "What exactly is this for?"

Grover fed the machine the quarters, setting the knob on 'FINE MIST'. "I-M'ing"

"Instant messaging?"

"Iris-messaging," Annabeth corrected, "The rainbow goddess Iris carries messages for the Gods. If you know how to ask, she will do the same for demi-gods."

"You summon a goddess with a spray gun/You have a rainbow goddess?"

"No, and yes." Annabeth answered smoothly, motioning for Grover to continue. "You send messages by making a rainbow."

"That makes perfect sense." Naruto said sarcastically, as the rainbow continued to form. "I still think carrier birds are more logical."

"Well that may be true for you, but this is way faster," Grover smirked.

"Drachma, please." Annabeth said holding her palm out to Percy, and he gave her the said gold coin. "O Goddess, accept our offering."

She threw the drachma into the rainbow. It disappeared with a golden flash, causing Naruto's jaw to drop.

"Half-Blood Hill."

Nothing happened for a moment, and then a strawberry field could be seen. They seemed to be located on a porch of a building. Another blonde stood his back pressed against the railing. He had an orange tank top, and shorts on. He held a gleaming bronze sword, and seemed to be staring intently at the meadow.

"Luke!" Percy shouted, sounding surprised and pleased.

"Percy!" the guy grinned, looking just as startled as the said Son of Poseidon, "Is that Annabeth, too! Thank the Gods! Are you guys alright?"

Naruto watched, raising an eyebrow at Annabeth's blush, We're… uh… fine." She stammered, "We thought—Chiron—I mean—"

"He's down at the cabin's," Luke's smile began to fade, "We're having some issues… Is everything ok with you? Is Grover alright?"

"I'm here," the satyr grinned stepping into Luke's line of vision, "What issues?"

Then unfortunately a big Lincoln Continental pulled in, blasting music from it's stereo, turned up to maximum volume. The bass from the music was so loud, it shook the pavement.

"Chiron had—what is that noise!"

"I'll take care of it!" Annabeth yelled in reply, seeming relived, "Grover come."

"Wha—but."

Naruto decided to step in then, clapping Grover on the back, in the process taking the nozzle from him.

"Come on man, just go with her."

"But—Naruto—wai—"

"Hi," Naruto said smiling cheerily at Luke, cutting Grover off, "I'm new!"

"Hey?" Luke chuckled before becoming serious, "As I was saying, Chiron had to break up a fight. The word spread of Zeus' and Poseidon's standoff. We assume the guy who started the rumor is the same scumbag from the hellhound. Campers are taking sides, it's Aphrodite, Ares, Apollo, and Poseidon, versus Zeus and Athena—"

"What about Artemis?" Naruto interrupted, his eyes narrowing when he remembered the Goddess' words to him.

Luke shrugged, "Her cabin is unoccupied here… and I don't think she has really sided with anyone _yet.._. Or at least not from what I heard."

Naruto nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"So what's your status?" Luke asked after a moment of silence, "Chiron will be sorry he missed you."

So Percy began telling Luke about their quest so far. Naruto sometimes intercepted when he forgot something, or to make a sarcastic comment.

In a couple short minutes Luke and Naruto were good naturally talking guy stuff to each other; it boosted their automatic friendship when Luke learned he was also a Son of Hermes. All three of the boy's chatted so much they didn't realize just how long they had been; there was only one minute left on the timer now.

"Ahh man," Luke sighed, calming down from one of Naruto's witty comebacks, "Wish I could be there… I won't be much help here… But listen—it had to be Hades who took the bolt. He was there on Olympus when I saw him… He had to have used his Helm of Darkness to steal the bolt."

The stall next to there's music suddenly stopped, there was a loud scream, and then the Lincoln was out of the car wash.

"You'd better see what that was," Luke said, "Listen—Percy—are you wearing the flying shoes! I'd feel better to know they've done you good."

"Oh… yeah… They've really come in handy!" Percy said trying to not sound guilty; Naruto's questioning stare was not helping the situation.

"Really!" Luke smiled, "They fit and—"

The water shut off, the mist slowly evaporating.

"Gods," they heard Luke curse before he quickly carried on, "Take care of yourselves, and tell Grover it'll be better. No one will be turned into a pine tree—"

The mist evaporated, their conversation with the Son of Hermes was over.

* * *

**Done!**

**Beta'd by **_**HybridTailedFox**_

**P.S. to anyone in need of a Beta.**

**My beta as seen above, really likes what he does, and is wondering if more of you out there need a reader. And if so could you contact him? That would be awesome of you!**

**Also the next chapter will be the rest of this chapter.**

**Sorry if you all think it's unorganized, but I think chapter 13, 14, and 15 of the book are like filler chapters… and I want you all to have longer chappy's ya know?**

**Well review, and all that stuff…**

**-XM**

**P.S. Just telling you all I did replace a portion of the story with my own words!**

**P.P.S. I did some of this at 12 a.m. so if it's not clear, sorry bout that!**


	6. What's a Water Park?

**HEY ALL!**

**THANKS FOR FOR FOR FOR FOR FOR FOR FOR FOR EVERYTHING!**

**IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING WHY I AM TYPING IN ALL CAPS IT'S BECAUSE I AM REALLLLLLLLYYYYY HYPER!**

**I pulled an all nighter for studying, and now I am typing this… in other words I had so much caffeine I am shaking. :D :D :D :D**

**ALRIGHT THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVEIWED!**

**I'm also starting Fun Facts here, these are little things that even surprised me about the Percy Jackson or Naruto world.**

**Fact 1: Annabeth is older than Percy… when I found this out I was like WTF lol.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or PJO… although I wish I did… **

* * *

**What's a Water Park?**

Naruto stared blankly at the man in front of them, his… "meat" on bread thing forgotten.

Earlier the four quest members had decided to take a break from the dried food and bread—provided to them by Naruto's roomy backpack. They had a group vote and decided on a Dining Car, because it had these things called "cheeseburgers" and "fries"…

Naruto was still trying to understand the concepts of the new foods…

When it was _finally_ their turns to be seated the waitress had asked them with a hand on her hip if, "You kids have money to pay for this?"

Of course Naruto did, but before he could take out his new wallet, a man burst into the restaurant—his eyes covered by reflective sunglasses... He wore a blood red muscle shirt, black jeans, and black leather duster, with a hunting knife at his hip. And if it could get any stranger the man's appearance caused everyone—but the foursome—to rise out of their seats, until he made a dismissive motion with his hand.

Then the conversation went on… as if nothing happened.

Naruto automatically knew he was dealing with a god, but which one… he didn't know. All he knew was that this one in particular was dangerous… very dangerous.

His aura leaked of violence, and just looking at him made the blonde ninja feel the need to strangle someone.

So while the man stared at both Naruto and Percy, the former was resisting the urge to flip over the table, shouting profanity.

"So," the man smirked staring directly at Percy, "Your old Seaweed's kid eh?"

"What's it to you?" Percy snarled, obviously feeling the same way as Naruto.

Annabeth flashed him a warning glance, while Naruto put a hand on the Son of Poseidon's shoulder.

"Percy this is—"

The man put his hand up, making a silencing motion, "It's okay." The man smirked, "I don't mind a little attitude… As long as they know who's boss. You know who I am little cousin?"

Naruto watched as conflicted emotions showed on Percy's face before he finally spoke, "You're Clarisse's dad. Ares, God of War"

"That's right, punk. I heard you broke Clarisse's spear."

"She was asking for it."

"Probably. That's cool. I don't fight my kids' fights, you know? What I'm here for—I heard you were in town… I got a little proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition," Naruto interjected, sensing he was probably better at dealing with these types of situations.

Ares' eyes flickered to his, an insane smile growing on his face, "Ahhh, the little shinobi. There is much talk about you on Olympus."

"So I heard." Naruto said blandly his eyes never wavering from Ares, "Again, what kind of proposition?"

"Nothing difficult," Ares smiled, "I just left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little ... date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you all to fetch it for me."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Percy growled, before quieting when Naruto shot him a hard look.

Ares glared at Percy, his eyes seeming to blaze as his anger grew, "Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it."

He took a calming breath.

"A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?" He leaned forward. "Or maybe you only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect yo-"

"Alright, that's enough," Naruto said, his arm outstretched, firmly holding Percy back. "I apologize Lord Ares, but we can't help you, for we already _have_ a quest."

"I know about your little quest _punk_." Ares said lowly, staring directly into the blonde's eyes, "When that _item_ was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful ..."

He licked his lips; his covered eyes gleamed with the hunger Naruto was too familiar with.

"Well ... if I couldn't find it, you got no hope. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Poseidon and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath."

"You framed Hades?" Naruto asked his eyes shined with disgust, "And you call Percy a coward you fucking hypocrite!"

Naruto stood his ground when Ares banged on the table, his face coming only inches apart from his own.

"Listen you little piece of shit," Ares said lowly, "I am a generous guy. Just do my little job, and I'll help you on your way. I'll arrange a ride west for you and your friends."

"We're doing fine on our own."

Ares snorted as he leaned back against his seat, "Yeah, right. No money. No wheels. No clue what you're up against. Help me out, and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know." He turned to Percy, "Possibly something about your mom."

"My mom?"

Ares grinned wickedly, "That got your attention. The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride."

Then they blinked… and he was gone.

"D-Did that really just happen?" Percy inquired stammering.

Grover nodded grimly, "This is not good… Ares sought you out Perce."

"It's probably some kind of trick," Percy said. "Forget Ares. Let's just go."

"Bad idea." Naruto said his face serious, "I didn't like him much either, but I don't think it's smart to ignore a God… especially a God of _War_."

Annabeth nodded in consent.

"Why would he seek us out though?"

"Maybe it's a problem that requires brains," Annabeth shrugged. "Ares has strength. That's all he has. Even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes."

"But this water park... he acted almost scared. What would make a war god run away like that?"

"An enemy possibly." Naruto said looking at Annabeth as he spoke, "Does anyone powerful have a grudge against Ares?"

Annabeth glanced at Grover nervously.

"Hephaestus." She finally said, "his wife—Aphrodite Goddess of Love—is Ares' girlfriend."

Naruto made a gesture, "And there you have it, this Festus guy probably did something to scare the two of them away."

"That makes sense." Annabeth approved, her face becoming grim, "So I suppose we're about to find out what exactly Hephaestus did, to chase the two of them off."

Naruto nodded his smile sarcastic, "Seems like it."

Xx

The sun was sinking behind the mountains by the time they found the water park. Judging from the sign, it once had been called WATERLAND, but now some of the letters were smashed out, so it read WAT R A D.

It looked run down—pipes, tubes, and huge water slides leading into empty pools. Tickets and advertisements fluttered in the wind. The front gate topped with barbed wire, and padlocked...

In other words, all it needed was tumbleweed and it would look like a ghost town.

"Damn." Naruto said raising an eyebrow, "I hate to see what Ares and that Aphrodite chick did here."

"If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date," Percy said, staring up at the barbed wire, "I'd hate to see what she looks like."

"And I top that." Naruto frowned, as he kicked away an empty soda bottle, "You would think the God of War would bring her to a nicer place."

"Be respectful you two!" Annabeth warned, "Aphrodite won't take insults to lightly."

"Whatever," Naruto grumbled, "My life hasn't really been filled with love anyway."

"What was that?"

"I was just asking how do we get in."

"Easy," Grover smiled handing Killer to Naruto, "Maia!"

His shoes sprouted wings.

"Cheater!" Naruto yelled, putting Killer on the ground before jumping over the fence, landing lightly on his feet.

He internally smirked at the trio's dumbfounded looks, "Hurry up you two!" Naruto said mockingly, bringing them back to their senses.

"Idiot," Annabeth muttered before she and Percy made their way up the gate. "Keep watch alright Kill."

She got a bark as a reply.

The foursome made their way through the park, searching for this so called "Tunnel of Love." On the way they ran into an open souvenir shop. Merchandise still lined the shelves: snow globes, pencils, postcards, and racks of—

"Clothes," Annabeth said. "Fresh clothes."

"Yeah," Percy said. "But you can't just—"

"Watch me."

Naruto smirked as he watched her raid the shop, tossing her his back pack.

"There's more room in this."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later she came out looking like a walking advertisement, Naruto's bag slung over her shoulder, obviously holding more goodies.

"What the heck." Grover shrugged.

Soon the original three quest members were all wearing matching Water Land clothes. Naruto had some extra clothes in his bag, so he didn't need to change… which slightly pissed Annabeth off.

Then once again they were searching, Naruto made clones to help with their hunt… and finally they found it.

"Well this is..." Naruto pursed his lips in thought, "Sad… yes that's the right word."

In front of them was an empty pool, at least fifty yards across and shaped like a bowl.

Around the rim, a dozen bronze statues of Cupid, looking ready to shoot . On the opposite side, a tunnel opened up, probably where the water flowed into when the pool was full. The sign above it read, THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE!

And marooned at the bottom of the pool was a pink-and-white two-seater boat with a canopy over the top and little hearts painted all over it. In the left seat, glinting in the fading light was Ares's shield, a polished circle of bronze.

"Well that was easy," Naruto said.

"Too easy." Annabeth muttered looking worriedly over the pool.

"Do we just go down there and get it?" Percy inquired.

Annabeth ran her fingers along the base of the nearest Cupid statue.

"There's a Greek letter carved here," she said her eyebrows shooting up. "Eta. I wonder ..."

"Okay." Percy took a deep breath. "I'm going down there."

"I'll go with you." Grover said automatically, although not sounding too enthusiastic.

"No," Percy said. "I want you to stay up top with the flying shoes. You're the Red Baron, a flying ace, remember? I'll be counting on you for backup, in case something goes wrong."

Grover puffed up his chest a little. "Sure. But what could go wrong?"

"Who knows?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"I don't know." Percy replied chuckling before his face became grim, "Just a feeling… Annabeth, come with me—"

"Are you kidding?" She blushed.

"What's the problem now?"

"Me, go with you to the ... the 'Thrill Ride of Love'? How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?"

"Who's going to see you?"

Percy's face was also flushing in embarrassment.

"Fine," he huffed. "I'll do it myself." But when he started down the side of the pool, she eventually followed, muttering about how boys always messed things up.

"…Does that happen often?" Naruto asked, casting a sideways glance at Grover.

"You have _no_ idea." Grover sighed dramatically.

Naruto sent him a wary glance, "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not."

Naruto didn't say anything for a while, a devious idea slowly forming in his head.

"…Want to make a bet on how long it will take them to get together?"

Grover turned to him a smirk on his face, "Ten drachma, three years."

"I say four."

"Closest wins?"

"Deal." Naruto smiled shaking Grover's hand.

Both of their eyes snapped back to Tunnel of Love when a sound of metal on metal erupted from the ride.

"Ah shit."

They both turned in time to see the Cupid statues take aim… and fire… at themselves. Golden cables trailed from each arrow, till they formed a huge asterisk. Meanwhile smaller threads began to magically weave together forming a net.

"Guys!" Grover screamed snapping out of his shock, as he ran to the edge of the pool.

Percy and Annabeth were both trying to walk up the curve of the pool, slipping on the smooth surface. They weren't going to make it in time.

"Damn." Naruto cursed forming his favorite cross seal, "Hold up the net!" he ordered.

"I'm trying." Grover replied obviously panicked, as the golden thread simply reformed around his hands.

"Cut it then!" Naruto yelled throwing Grover a kunai, his clones doing as instructed.

"It's not cutting through Boss!" One of his clones said frantically.

"Gods." Naruto murmured his eyes snapping to the nearest cupid statue… as its head came off.

Then these camera-like contraptions popped out in its place. Blinding spotlights rose up all around the pool, and a loudspeaker voice boomed: "Live to Olympus in one minute ... Fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight ..."

"Hephaestus," Naruto heard Annabeth scream, "I'm so stupid!"

They almost made it to the rim when the row of mirrors opened and thousands of tiny metallic ... things poured out. It was like an army of wind-up creepy-crawlies: bronze-gear bodies, spindly legs, small pincer mouths, all scuttling toward them in a wave of clacking, whirring metal.

"Spiders!" Annabeth screeched. "Sp—sp—aaaah!"

"What's going on!" Naruto yelled as the blonde girl fell backwards in terror, "They're going the wrong way!"

"Children of Athena are deathly scared of spiders." Grover answered grimly, as Percy began to drag Annabeth back to the boat.

Naruto watched as the arachnids began to shoot out thread, in an attempt to trap them, Annabeth screaming all the while.

"Grover try to lift the net from the top, she's going hysterical!"

The satyr nodded before shooting off to the highest part of the net, Naruto's clones soon followed suite. The original looked on helplessly, meeting Percy's gaze.

"Thirty, twenty-nine," called the loud speaker.

Naruto could almost see the gears tuning in the Son of Poseidon's head.

"Twenty-eight, twenty-seven, twenty-six, twenty-five."

"Naruto!" Percy called, "Go to that booth, and find a switch, then flip it to on!"

"Wha—" Naruto started before he met Percy's eyes, "Alright."

The blonde shinobi dashed to the booth his eyes scanning over the remains. After kicking some rubbish, and wires out of the way he successfully found the switch.

"Five, four."

He flipped it.

And nothing was happening.

"It's not working!" Naruto screamed.

"Two, one, _zero_."

The spot light flared as it hit the rushing water that had suddenly been conjured. A grin appeared on Naruto's face.

"Well done Perce!" He then turned to Grover and his clones, "Now it's time to do our part! Clones split up into two groups, cut the net with our wind chakra, use any other wind technique if you have to. Grover stay up in the air, they may just fly out."

"Right." Grover said after the chorus of "yes Boss."

"Percy!" Naruto yelled drawing the Son of Poseidon's attention, "We're going to cut the net, get ready!"

But then the said demi-god disappeared as the boat rocketed through the tunnel.

"Ahh shit!" Naruto said grasping his hair, "Change of plans! Everyone to the exit!"

Xx

Annabeth winced as the water swirled around her, her grip on Percy's shirt held strong as she screamed. Percy couldn't say he was handling the situation any better as Valentine photos rushed past him.

Ahead were the Gates of Love… well the chained Gates of Love. Two boats that had been washed out of the tunnel before us were now piled against the barricade—one submerged, the other cracked in half.

"Unfasten your seat belt," Percy yelled to Annabeth a plan forming in his mind..

"Are you crazy?" Annabeth screamed looking at Percy with fear and confusion.

"Probably!" Percy answered strapping Ares shield to his arm. "We're going to have to jump for it."

Annabeth nodded understanding dawning in her eyes, her grip on Percy's hand only got tighter.

"On my mark," Percy said.

"No! On my mark!"

_Seaweed brain_

"What?"

"Simple physics!" Annabeth yelled rolling her eyes. "Force times the trajectory angle—"

"Fine.'" Percy shouted. "On your mark!"

She hesitated... Hesitated... then yelled, "Now!"

Annabeth was right as per usual. She got them maximum lift.

But it was a little too much. The boat smashed into the pileup and they were thrown into the air, straight over the gates, over the pool, and down toward solid asphalt.

Something grabbed them from behind

"Ouch!"

"Grover!"

In midair, he had grabbed Percy by the shirt, and Annabeth by the arm, and was trying to pull them out of a crash landing. His muscles straining in the effort, but Annabeth and Percy had all the momentum.

"You're too heavy!" Grover said. "We're going down!"

They all spiraled toward the ground, Grover doing his best to slow the fall.

Then they crashed… into a mass of orange.

"Naruto!" Annabeth yelped in surprise as over three dozen of the said blonde surrounded the ground beneath her.

"The one and only." The said ninja smirked wincing slightly under Percy's weight, "You gain some pounds Perce?"

Once they caught their breath, Annabeth and Percy repeatedly thanked both Grover and Naruto for saving their lives. Annabeth still in shock at the sheer number of clones Naruto had made, while Percy exhaustedly looked back at the Thrill Ride of Love. The water was slowly subsiding. Their boat had been smashed to pieces against the gates.

A hundred yards away, at the entrance pool, the Cupids were still filming.

The statues had swiveled so that their cameras were trained straight on them, the spotlights in their faces.

"Show's over!" Percy yelled. "Than—"

"Not yet!' Naruto yelled a smirk spreading across his face as he fished out a kunai.

"What are y—"

The shinobi threw the wind enhanced kunai at the camera his smile maniacal as the camera's lens shattered.

"Now show's over. No thank you, Have a nice night!"

The whole group stared at Naruto their mouths open in shock.

"That was Olympus property!" Annabeth shouted, "You just destroy—"

"My ass is my property!" Naruto retorted, "And they nearly ruined it, so I just gave them what they had coming."

"… You are terrible."

"I know." Naruto shrugged. "At least it was one of those smashing endings."

"Terrible pun."

"We need to have a little talk with Ares." Percy said seriously, interrupting their banter.

"A little talk?"

* * *

**DONE!**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**As usual please REVIEW!**

**If you guys want to know something really badly, or are confused about something just tell me, and I'll answer!**

**Again review!**

**And finally shows over, thank you, good night!**

**-XM**


	7. Striped Horses

**Thanks to all those reviews!**

**So it's finally summer vacation for me!**

**You know what that means!**

**Less updates?**

**Yes… unfortunately…**

**I have a lot planned for this summer so I say it with a heavy heart that I will **_**not **_**be updating as frequently… sorry ya'll!**

**I just started swim again, and already I'm getting tan lines! LOL!**

**Anyway thank you Leo de Cielo, an (anonymous person), war sage, Lacus01, and Thunder-Storm-21 for reviewing! I love all five of you… even though I do not know who an is… ;D**

******And to those of you who**are confused about Naru-chan's age... he is 13, a year older than Percy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and Naruto**

* * *

**Striped Horses? **

* * *

The God of War smirked when he saw the four companions (plus a dog) make their way through the parking lot.

"Well, well," he grunted. "You didn't get yourself killed."

It took everything in Naruto to keep from strangling the God.

You could mess with him, call him names, hell even hurt him all you want, but if you do _anything_ to one of _his_ precious people he would make sure to end you _permanently_.

"You knew it was a trap," Naruto snarled his hands in fist. "You're a coward."

Behind him Annabeth and Grover shared worried glances.

Ares' teeth gnashed together, forming a cruel smile, "Bet that crippled black smith was surprised when he netted a couple of stupid kids. You all looked good on T.V."

Naruto met Ares' gaze with a harsh glare as Percy shoved the shield into Ares' chest.

"You're a jerk."

Once again Ares' mouth twitched in anger, "See that truck over there?" He growled pointing to an eighteen-wheeler parked across the street from the diner. "That's your ride. Take you straight to L.A., with one stop in Vegas."

Naruto gave the vehicle a quick look over before turning back to glare at Ares, "Is that some kind of sick joke?"

"Don't complain kid," the God said lowly, snapping his fingers making the back doors unlatch, "Free ride to the west, and a little something for doing the job."

He slung a blue nylon backpack off his handlebars and tossed it to Percy.

Inside were four pairs of fresh clothes, twenty bucks in cash, a pouch full of golden drachmas, and a bag of Double Stuff Oreos.

Naruto grabbed the bag from the Son of Poseidon throwing it back to Ares.

"We don't need it we already got something from Artemis."

Ares looked surprised for a moment before once again his normal scowl appeared on his face, "Listen pu—"

"Thank you Lord Ares," Annabeth said carefully taking back the bag, "Your kind gift is appreciated."

"Hm," the god grunted his gaze still burning into Naruto's.

Meanwhile going unnoticed by both of them the waitress who'd served them earlier was watching nervously out the window. She dragged a fry cook out from the kitchen, said something to him, before he nodded taking a picture of them with a disposable camera.

Finally after what seemed like hours Ares slowly backed off.

"Wait," Percy s yelled as the God got on his motorcycle, "You promised me information about my mother."

"You sure you can handle the news?" He snarled kick starting his motorcycle. "She's not dead."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked desperately.

"I mean she was taken away from the Minotaur before she could die. She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That's metamorphosis. Not death. She's being kept."

"Kept. Why?"

"To be held as a hostage." Naruto answered uneasily, "Probably the enemy is going to be using her to control us."

Ares smiled, "Well looks like someone knows about war, although being from the Nations that's not surprising."

Naruto sent him a glare.

Ares laughed in response. "See you around, kid."

"You're pretty smug, Lord Ares," Percy said sarcastically, "for a guy who runs from Cupid statues."

Even Naruto looked at Percy startled, but soon an approving smirk soon crossed his features.

Ares sent them both a smothering glare, "We'll meet again, Percy Jackson, and Uzumaki. Next time one of you are in a fight… watch your back."

He revved his Harley, then roared off down Delancy Street.

"Good riddance," Naruto said waving off the God.

Annabeth gazed warily at the ninja, "That's not smart Naruto."

"Eh," Naruto shrugged, "I made worse enemies then a to-big-of-an-ego War god."

"Still," Annabeth said sternly, "You don't want a god as your enemy. Especially _that_ god."

"H-Hey, guys," Grover stammered. "I hate to interrupt, but ..."

He pointed toward the diner. At the register, the last two customers were paying their check, two men in identical black coveralls, with a white logo on their backs that matched the one on the KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL truck.

"If we're taking the zoo express," Grover said, "we need to hurry."

They all ran across the street—Naruto grumbling all the way—until they reached the vehicle, shutting the doors behind them.

"Ah man," Naruto groaned desperately trying to cover his nose. "I thought my apartment smelled bad!"

Killer whimpered agreement, as he too tried to rid his nose of the smell.

The trailer was dark inside, so Percy uncapped Anaklusmos. The blade then cast a faint bronze light over a very sad scene. Sitting in a row of filthy metal cages were three of the most pathetic zoo animals ever beheld: a zebra, a male albino lion, and some weird antelope.

Both Naruto and Grover's nostrils flared at the sight.

"I'll kill whoever did this."

Someone had thrown the lion a sack of turnips, which he obviously didn't want to eat; while the zebra and the antelope had each gotten a Styrofoam tray of hamburger meat. The zebra's mane was matted with chewing gum. The antelope had a silver birthday balloon tied to one of his horns that read OVER THE HILL!

"And Ares probably knew about this." Naruto snarled his eyes were bright with anger.

"All in favor for breaking the cages here and now, raise your hand." Annabeth said raising her arm.

"Wait," Percy interjected stopping Naruto mid-way, "It won't do them any good to jump out a truck going at 50 miles an hour."

"… Touché."

So they all settled to huddle in a corner, doing what they could to make the animals more comfortable.

Percy had switched around their food, also taking time on refilling their water bowls. Naruto created a small wind jutsu to cool off the truck, as well as creating a couple a clones to light up the room using the rasengan. Grover tried to gently calm the animals with small bleats, and baa's, and Annabeth did her part on ridding the balloon off the antelope, and the gum off the zebra.

Then they all decided to rest for the night.

Grover curled onto a turnip sack, while Percy and Annabeth laid down enjoying the artificial breeze Naruto had conjured. The said blonde ninja was in deep thought—scratching Killer's back—trying to decipher the water spirit thing's words.

"Hey," Annabeth finally said, moving herself into a sitting position, "I'm sorry for freaking out at the water park," she gave the other three quest member's an apologetic look, "It's just… spiders."

"Because of the Arachne story?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Arachne's children have been taking revenge on the children of Athena ever since. If there's a spider within a mile of me, it'll find me. I hate the creepy little things. Anyway, I owe you guys for getting me out of there."

The boys shrugged, "We're a team."

"The Dynamic Quad!" one of Naruto's clones laughed.

"That's perfect!" Naruto smiled, "Now all we need are codenames and costumes! Percy can be Ravu~ābōi (Lover boy)."

"What?"

"Waterboy."

"Nah," Annabeth smirked, "Seaweedbrian is better."

"How bout Prissy?" Grover asked smiling at the memory.

"Be quiet you three!" Percy growled good naturally, as the two blondes and satyr laughed.

"So," Annabeth said hesitantly calming down from her earlier laughter, "Did… Luke say anything in the Iris message?"

Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow, making Annabeth blush lightly.

"Luke said—"Percy started interrupting their silent exchange, "you and he go way back. He also said Grover wouldn't fail this time. Nobody would turn into a pine tree."

The uneven light Naruto's clones created made both Annabeth's and Grover's expressions even more sad and grief-stricken.

"I should've told you the truth from the beginning." Grover confessed trembling. "I thought if you knew what a failure I was, you wouldn't want me along."

"You were the satyr who tried to rescue Thalia, the daughter of Zeus."

He nodded glumly.

"Wait what?" Naruto inquired confused. "Did I miss something?"

"I'll explain later" Percy mouthed before turning his head back to the other two quest members, "And the other two half-bloods Thalia befriended, the ones who got safely to camp ..." The Son of Poseidon looked at Annabeth. "That was you and Luke, wasn't it?"

Annabeth's expression became lost and depressed, "A seven-year-old half-blood wouldn't have made it very far alone. Athena guided me toward help. Thalia was twelve. Luke was fourteen. They'd both run away from home, like me. They were happy to take me with them. They were ... amazing monster-fighters, even without training. We traveled north from Virginia without any real plans, fending off monsters for about two weeks before Grover found us."

"I was supposed to escort Thalia to camp," Grover sniffled "Only Thalia. I had strict orders from Chiron: don't do anything that would slow down the rescue. We knew Hades was after her, see, but I couldn't just leave Luke and Annabeth by themselves. I thought ... I thought I could lead all three of them to safety. It was my fault the Kindly Ones caught up with us. I froze. I got scared on the way back to camp and took some wrong turns. If I'd just been a little quicker …"

Now Naruto stepped in, "Grover I'm sure no one blames you." He sent Annabeth a quick glance smiling when she nodded in approval, "And I know I wasn't there, so I wouldn't know… But from where I came from everyone made mistakes, but they all learned from it." Naruto took a shaky breath, "My teacher died, and I couldn't let it go. I ignored his last effort to give me knowledge of my enemy, but when I finally came around Iwas able to decipher the code. I learned from his mistake and beat the enemy..." Naruto shook his head laughing bitterly, "What I'm trying to say is it's better if you just let go. To learn from your mistakes. The past is the past, no use going over it..."

"You're right." Grover said wiping his tears, "Thanks Naruto."

"Whatever." The blonde muttered slapping Grover on the back, "What the hell are friends for?"

"Yeah," Percy smiled, before adding in his own two cents, "You've also got the biggest heart of any satyr ever. You're a natural searcher. That's why you'll be the one who finds Pan."

Killer barked in approval running up to Grover licking his face.

"Thank you… everyone." The satyr said before shifting on his turnip sack, until deep snores erupted in the truck.

"How does he do that?" Percy marveled.

"Well, he closes his eyes, and falls asleep like any normal satyr would" Naruto stated.

"You would know," Annabeth smiled, before her eyes' glittered in gratitude, "Those were really nice, and good things to say to him."

Both boys shrugged. "They were true."

The trio rode in silence for a few miles, bumping around on the feed sacks, once in a while Naruto had to make more clones when the one's he made started to feel the effects of chakra overuse. The constant use of jutsu tiring them out.

Annabeth rubbed her necklace like she was thinking deep, strategic thoughts... as usual.

"That pine-tree bead," Percy suddenly said. "Is that from your first year?"

She looked down as if she hadn't realized what she was doing.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Every August, the counselors pick the most important event of the summer, and they paint it on that year's beads. I've got Thalia's pine tree, a Greek trireme on fire, a centaur in a prom dress—now that was a weird summer..."

Naruto smiled a great prank idea forming in his mind.

"And the college ring is your father's?"

Naruto shot Percy a can't-believe-you-just-brought-that-up look, the boy just looked worried in response.

"That's none of your—" She stopped herself. "Yeah. Yeah, it—"

"You don't have to tell." Naruto interjected looking at her worriedly.

"No ... it's okay." She took a shaky breath. "I trust you both… My dad sent it to me folded up in a letter, two summers ago. The ring was, like, his main keepsake from Athena. He wouldn't have gotten through his doctoral program at Harvard without her... That's a long story."

"That you won't tell right?" Naruto asked scratching his neck awkwardly, "I don't really know if I want to know how your parents fell in love, then had you, and—"

"Okay!" Percy interrupted turning green at the mental image, "Let Annabeth continue."

Annabeth smiled at the two of them, the warmth in her eyes—although—soon faded, "Anyway… he said to me he wanted me to have it—the ring. He apologized for being a jerk, said he loved me and missed me. He wanted me to come home and live with him."

"That doesn't sound so bad/What did that jerk do?"

Percy shot Naruto a questioning look.

He then elaborated, "No offence or anything Annabeth, but from what you told me your stepmom didn't really put anything in that letter... so I'm guessing she didn't change... Then your dad probably sided with her…"

Annabeth nodded, "I tried to go home for that school year, but my stepmom—as Naruto said—was the same as ever. She didn't want her kids put in danger by living with a freak. Monsters attacked. We argued. Monsters attacked. We argued. I didn't even make it through winter break. I called Chiron and came right back to Camp Half-Blood."

Naruto grimaced.

"You… think you'll ever try living with your dad again?"

"Please. I'm not into self-inflicted pain."

"You shouldn't give up," Percy said. "You should write him a letter or something."

"Thanks for the advice," she said coldly, "but my father's made his choice about who he wants to live with."

Naruto put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder, "Just know whatever choice you make, we'll be with you all the way."

_I'm going to have a talk with her dad..._

Annabeth nodded, a small smile forming on her face.

They passed another few miles of silence.

"So… if the gods fight," Percy said, "will things line up the way they did with the Trojan War? Will it be Athena versus Poseidon?"

Annabeth put her head against the backpack Ares had given them, and closed her eyes. "I don't know what my mom will do. I just know I'll fight next to you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?"

Then Annabeth was asleep.

That left Percy and Naruto.

"Trojan War?"

"I'll explain later."

"Okay…"

"…"

"Why is this horse striped?"

"It isn't a horse, only a relative, a Zebra."

"Are they a cross between a horse and a tiger?"

"Is that even possible?"

"I don't know I was asking you…"

"I don't know either."

"Okay..."

"..."

"..."

"Bad mental image though."

"_Terrible_ mental image."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Who's Thalia?"

Xx

Naruto woke up with a start as the truck stopped, his eyes wide and alert. He quickly looked over to where his companions lay, sighing in relief when seeing two out of the three were awake.

"Someone wake up Perce." Naruto whispered. "I think they're checking on the animals."

Grover nodded, moving over to where the Son of Poseidon was uneasily sleeping.

"Percy," Grover whispered, "Wake up. The truck stopped."

"Hide!" Annabeth hissed in warning as Percy slowly rose into consciousness, the voices got louder.

She although had it easy. She just put on her magic cap and disappeared.

The remaining three, plus a dog had to dive behind feed sacks, and hope they some-what resemebled a turnip.

The trailer doors slowly creaked open. Sunlight and heat poured in.

"Man!" one of the truckers said, waving his hand in front of his nose. "I wish I hauled appliances." He climbed inside and poured some water from a jug into the animals' dishes.

"You hot, big boy?" he asked the lion, then splashed the rest of the bucket right in the lion's face.

The lion roared in indignation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the man said.

Naruto let out a low growl, his teeth clenching in anger.

The trucker threw the antelope a squashed-looking Happy Meal bag. He then smirked at the zebra. "How ya doin', Stripes? Least we'll be getting rid of you this stop. You like magic shows? You're gonna love this one. They're gonna saw you in half!"

Percy grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder, hauling his enraged friend down, Grover helping him, even though he felt the same way as the blonde shinobi.

The zebra, wild-eyed with fear, looked straight at Percy, seeming to pass a message through its eyes.

"What is it Perce." Naruto asked softly at his friend's shocked expression.

"The zebra's talking to me."

"What?"

There was a loud knock on the side of the trailer, followed by a barking sound.

The trucker inside with us yelled, "What do you want, Eddie?"

A voice outside shouted back, "Maurice? What'd ya say?"

"What are you banging for?"

The knocking, and noise continued.

"What banging?"

Our guy Maurice rolled his eyes and went back outside, cursing at Eddie for being an idiot.

A couple seconds later, Annabeth appeared next to the boys, Killer in tow.

"This transport business can't be legal." She said angrily.

"No kidding," Grover mumbled. He paused, as if listening. "The lion says these guys are animal smugglers!"

"We've got to free them!" Naruto announced. "And fast."

Percy nodded, his gaze never leaving the zebra's when he slashed the lock off the cage.

After the said animal bounded out of his cage, Grover held up his hands and said something to the zebra in goat talk, like a blessing.

Just as Maurice was poking his head back inside to check out the noise, the zebra leaped over him and into the street. There was yelling and screaming and cars honking. The quad rushed to the doors of the trailer in time to see the zebra galloping down a wide boulevard lined with hotels and casinos and neon signs. They'd just released a zebra in Las Vegas.

Maurice and Eddie ran after it, with a few policemen running after them, shouting, "Hey! You need a permit for that!"

"I think it's time we leave." Naruto stated trying to keep the smile off his face.

"The other animals first," Grover said.

Naruto nodded making quick work of the rest of the cages. Grover raised his hands and spoke the same goat-blessing he'd used for the zebra.

"Good luck."

The antelope and the lion seemed to nod before they burst out of their cages and went off together into the streets.

Some tourists screamed. Most just backed off and took pictures, probably thinking it was some kind of stunt by one of the casinos.

"Will the animals be okay?" Percy asked Grover. "I mean, the desert and all—"

"Don't worry," the satyr replied. "I placed a satyr's sanctuary on them."

"Meaning?" Naruto inquired.

"Meaning they'll reach the wild safely. They'll find water, food, shade, whatever they need until they find a safe place to live."

"Why can't you place a blessing like that on us?" Naruto asked.

"It only works on wild animals."

"So it would only affect Percy," Annabeth reasoned.

"Ha, good one!"

"Hey!" the said Son of Poseidon protested.

"Kidding," she smirked. "Come on. Let's get out of this filthy truck."

So they stumbled out into the desert afternoon. Naruto wincing at first before he was overwhelmed with nostalgia. The unbearable heat reminded him of Suna… Gaara's home…

Although as they passed through more streets, it didn't take Naruto long to conclude the heat was Vegas' only resemblance to Suna.

There were too many bright lights, neon signs (only the orange ones were cool), and mini replicas of some of the world's monuments… All in all Gaara would be caught dead before his village looked like this.

After too many turns, and retraced steps they finally made the worse turn yet. They found themselves at a dead end, standing in front of the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

The entrance was a huge neon flower, the petals lighting up and blinking. No one was entering or leaving, but the glittering chrome doors were open. Which let the cool air from the air-conditioned room spill out onto the street. The air smelled of flowers—lotus blossom—sickly sweet smelling…

Naruto inhaled more of the intoxicating scent, a dreamy smile began to form on his face.

The doorman smiled, "Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?"

"Sure." Naruto said, he could hear the Kyuubi's distant warnings, but set them aside.

The smell was overtaking his senses.

"Do you allow dogs?"

"Of course." The man smiled gesturing them in.

Upon entering the quest members eyes widened in both surprise and excitement.

"Whoa."

The whole lobby was a giant game room. There was an indoor waterslide snaking around the glass elevator, which went straight up at least forty floors. There was a climbing wall on the side of one building, and an indoor bungee-jumping bridge. There were virtual-reality suits with working laser guns. Hundreds of video games, each one the size of a widescreen TV. There were a few other kids playing, but not that many. No waiting for any of the games. There were waitresses and snack bars all around, serving every kind of food you could ever imagine.

"Hey!" a bellhop greeted his attire raising Naruto's eyebrow's. Hawaiian, casual, and orange… where could he buy that? "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key."

"Um, but..."

"No, no," he said, laughing. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, loom 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call the front desk. Here are your LotusCash cards. They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides."

He handed them each a green plastic credit card.

"How much is on here?" Percy asked warily.

The bellhop's eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when does it run out of cash?"

He laughed. "Oh, you're making a joke. Hey, that's cool. Enjoy your stay."

"Ohhhh," Naruto smiled, "I sure will."

They took the elevator upstairs and checked out their room. It was a suite with _four_ separate bedrooms and a bar stocked with candy, sodas, and chips. A hotline to room service. Fluffy towels and water beds with feather pillows. A big-screen television with satellite and high-speed Internet…

"Holy crap," Naruto muttered his hands slowly going over his bed. "What the civilians at my village would do for this..."

The balcony had its own hot tub, and a skeet-shooting machine and a shotgun, so you could launch clay pigeons right out over the Las Vegas skyline and plug them with your gun.

Then there was the view over Vegas as well…

"Oh, goodness," Annabeth said. "This place is ..."

"Sweet," Grover said. "Absolutely sweet."

There were fresh clothes in the closet, a perfect fit, and color.

Both Naruto and Percy took a hand at throwing Ares's backpack into the trash a smirk on their faces.

After that essential was done they all took nice, long, relaxing showers. Enjoying the hot water and the sweet smelling mist their new soaps and salts created.

When they all finished their showers they met up at the lounge of the suite.

Grover eating potato chips to his heart's content. Annabeth cranking up the National Geographic Channel. Naruto staring intently at the television, and Percy watching the whole scene unfold.

"All those stations," Percy finally said, "and you turn on National Geographic. Are you insane?"

"Shhhhhh," Naruto said putting his hands up in a shooing motion, "The box is talking to me."

The trio stared at Naruto before he returned their gazes with a shrug.

"Not from around here remember."

"Soooo what now?" Annabeth asked after a shake of her head. "Sleep?"

The boys then looked at each other a huge smile forming on their faces. Simultaneously they held up their green plastic LotusCash cards.

"No, play." Percy said grinning madly.

Xx

"This is awesome!" Naruto screeched as he leaped over the balcony, diving head first into the lobby.

He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun.

When he was younger the nicest thing he ever got at his village was free ramen, and occasionally regular prices on ninja tools. So bungee-jumping, magical boxes, simulated games, etc. were all out his range, well until now.

Naruto bungee-jumped the lobby, did the waterslide, snowboarded the artificial ski slope, played virtual boxing, and FBI sharpshooter. He also played a weird jump rope game which he and Killer totally conquered.

Once in a while he would see the other three quest members as he went from game to game. He occasionally joined one of them for a chat only to be blown off. Naruto although waved it away understanding that the games were too awesome to be distracted from.

But… as time progressed he began noticing things.

Some people were dressed oddly, or spoke differently. Some of them had old accents—like that Zoe girl, except theirs didn't sound as ancient.

He stared a little too intently at a pair who he assumed were siblings. They spoke in a different language to each other, but English to the waiters. Their clothes were a little bit too old fashioned, their dialect a little too old, but it wasn't those things that drew Naruto's attention… it was their smell that got Naruto suspicious.

They smelled of death… they smelled like the black flames of Amaterasu.

So finally when a guy in a toga passed by him, Naruto knew something was definitely wrong about this place...

And of course that's when the loud roar of the Kyuubi blasted through his head.

**At last. **a voice boomed.

Naruto winced, _At last what Kur?_

**I've been trying to reach you for days kit. **Kurama growled.

_Days? It's only been hours._

**This is a **_**trap **_**kit! **The Kyuubi snarled, **these **_**humans**_** may seem pleasant, but they put you under a spell. GET OUT OF HERE NOW!**

Naruto winced before his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh shit."

**Couldn't have said it better. **

_Are we too late?_

**Almost.**

_Damn._

**Just get out of here!**

_I'm not leaving my friends behind._

Kurama snarled in frustration, but he knew arguing with his partner would be just a waste of his breath. Naruto would never leave a friend.

In the end finding Percy wasn't that difficult. They bumped into each other… literally.

"This is a trap." Naruto groaned after he picked himself off the ground.

"I know." Percy said rubbing the back of his bruised head.

"Alright… so let's find the rest of them then."

"Was trying too."

"Alright then…I'll find Kill, you find the other two."

"Right."

Finding Killer wasn't that hard, Naruto just had to look for the most commotion, and voila! There was Killer biting the pants of a certain bellhop.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said pulling Killer off the man, inwardly smirking.

"N-No problem." The man stammered trying to regain composure.

"Naruto!" the said ninja turned seeing Percy with both Annabeth and Grover in tow. "Let's go."

The Lotus bellhop then quickly hurried up to them with silver cards in hand, "Wait, are you ready for your platinum cards?"

"We're leaving," Percy said bluntly.

"Such a shame," the bellhop said. "We just added an entire new floor full of games for platinum-card members."

He held out the cards, and Naruto was tempted. Truly tempted to be selfish for once… but then his promise to Artemis rang through his head uplifting the spell they seemed to place on him.

"No, thanks." Naruto answered pulling the trio and dog towards the door.

They all walked out of the Lotus Casino and ran down the sidewalk. It felt like afternoon, about the same time of day they'd gone into the casino, but something was wrong. The weather had completely changed. It was stormy, with heat lightning flashing out in the desert.

Unknowingly to the group, Ares's backpack was slung over Percy's shoulder, as they ran to the nearest newspaper stand and read the year first.

The date was June twentieth.

They had been in the Lotus Casino for five days.

One day till the solstice. One day for them to complete their quest. One day for Naruto's promise to be kept.

"Gods we screwed up."

* * *

**Betaed by HybridTailedFox, my BOB4L!**

**You happy Kyuubi-san?**

**Anyway done!**

**Man 15 pages long!**

**My fingers hurt! LMAO.**

**ALSO THIS IS MY MAIN STORY! FOR ALL OF YOU ASKING!**

**The other three are side.**

**Sorry if the conversation with Kurama was awkward I wanted him in there!**

**Hope you all enjoyed, and REVIEW!**

**If you do I'll love you forever!**

**XD**

**-XM**


	8. These Uchiha Wannabes Don't Scare Me

**Hey all!**

**How's it going!**

**Good?**

**Great.**

**I decided to update sooner than i usually would, because I AM ON A ROLL! Finished three chapters in three days!**

**So anyway thank you for reviewing:**

**war sage (Thank you!), Assassin's Black AceX (Ahhhhh, thank you! Lol, if I do not finish I'd have a fox-my Beta-after me... I definately don't want an Assassin too! XD), sh8ad8ow (Thank you, and here ya go! P.S. Thank you for reviewing all the time, really means ALOT!) 777angeloflove (THANK YOU! AND HERE YOU GO!), Guest (even though I don't know who you are thank you! Anynomous reviews mean a ton to me toooooo!)**

**Love you all who reviewed, you five ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Naruto.**

* * *

**These Uchiha Wannabes Don't Scare Me**

* * *

It took a full five minutes for the quest members to get over the initial shock, panic, and then Annabeth scolding them for losing their focus.

Finally when everyone calmed down, Annabeth called over a taxi, and then loaded all five of them into the back of a Vegas taxi.

"Los Angles please."

"Angeles." Annabeth corrected rolling her eyes, at her fellow blonde.

The cabbie chewed his cigar and began to size the four human (or half humans) up. "That's three hundred miles. For that, you gotta pay up front."

"You accept casino debit cards?" Annabeth inquired, gaining a confused look from Naruto.

The man shrugged. "Some of 'em. Same as credit cards. I gotta swipe 'em through first."

Annabeth smirked as she handed the cabbie her LotusGreen card, the action made Naruto's eyes widen in both understanding, and awe.

The man looked at it skeptically.

"Swipe it," the blonde ninja invited, his eyes shining mischievously.

He did.

The meter machine started rattling. The lights flashed. Finally an infinity symbol came up next to the dollar sign.

The cigar fell out of the driver's mouth. He looked back at Annabeth, and Naruto his eyes comically wide. "Where to in Los Angeles... uh, Your Highness'?"

"The Santa Monica Pier." Annabeth sat up a little straighter, obviously liking the "Your Highness" thing. "Get us there fast, and you can keep the change."

And with those words the cab's speedometer never dipped below ninety-five the whole way through the Mojave Desert… much to Naruto's glee. Both he and Killer stuck their heads out the window, tongues lolling to the side of their faces, Naruto's saliva slid off his tongue, and succeeded in hitting Annabeth in the face; to her disgust.

"Boys." She sighed.

As time passed, Naruto got tired of grossing Annabeth out, and Percy finally decided to tell the other three quest members about his latest dream… Unfortunately the details of this one were sketchier than the last. The Lotus Casino seemed to have short-circuited his already not-so-good memory.

For the life of him he couldn't recall what the invisible servant's voice had sounded like, though he was sure it was somebody he knew. The servant had called the monster in the pit something other than "my lord" ... some special name or title...

"The Silent One?" Annabeth suggested. "The Rich One?"

"Death Breath? Sasuke? Zombie Dude?" Naruto added, getting looks from the other Quest members. "Hey, I'm just putting something out there…"

Annabeth shook her head, "Anyway… those both of those are nicknames for Hades."

"Maybe ..." Percy said, not sounding too sure.

"That throne room sounds like Hades's," Grover said. "That's the way it's usually described."

Percy shook my head. "Something's wrong. The throne room wasn't the main part of the dream. And that voice from the pit ... I don't know. It just didn't feel like a god's voice."

"Was it the same voice from your last dream?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes… or I believe so."

Annabeth's eyes widened, a dawning seeming to come through her eyes.

"You know something?"

"No... I was just—No, it has to be Hades. Maybe he sent this thief, this invisible person, to get the master bolt, and something went wrong—"

"Like?" Naruto said making a 'go on' motion at her hesitance.

"I—I don't know," she admitted. "But if he stole Zeus's symbol of power from Olympus, and the gods were hunting him, I mean, a lot of things could go wrong. So this thief had to hide the bolt, or he lost it somehow. Anyway, he failed to bring it to Hades. That's what the voice said in your dream, right? The guy failed. That would explain what the Furies were searching for when they came after us on the bus. Maybe they thought we had retrieved the bolt."

Percy blinked, he wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but she looked _really _pale.

"But if I'd already retrieved the bolt," Percy said, "why would I be traveling to the Underworld?"

"To threaten Hades," Grover suggested. "To bribe or blackmail him into getting your mom back."

Naruto whistled. "You have evil thoughts for a goat."

"Why, thank you."

"But the thing in the pit said it was waiting for two items," Percy said, confused. "If the master bolt is one, what's the other?"

Grover shook his head, clearly mystified.

Annabeth was looking at Naruto and Percy nervously, not meeting either of their gazes.

"You have an idea what might be in that pit, don't you?" Naruto finally asked her. "You don't fully believe it is Hades…"

"Naruto... let's not talk about it okay. Because if it isn't Hades ... No. It has to be Hades." Annabeth stated firmly. "It has to be…"

Wasteland rolled by. The cab passed a sign that said CALIFORNIA STATE LINE, 12 MILES.

The four quest members shifted uneasily, as they couldn't help but feel more, and more uneasy, as they slowly (if you could call 95 miles an hour slow) made their way to the gates of hell—I mean Hades.

Their resident shinobi couldn't help but stick to the topic of Percy's dream. He had his suspicions, and was _truly _hoping they weren't true. He knew from the sum up his father had told him the only thing older than the Olympians was the universe itself… and Kronos…

"The answer is in the Underworld." Annabeth assured, giving them all a comforting look. "Percy saw spirits of the dead… and there's only one place that could be… We _are_ doing the right thing."

"Yeah," Naruto said trying to go along with her, "I mean it's only Hades, right?"

"For some reason that statement doesn't really assure me."

The cab sped west. Every gust of wind sounded like a spirit of the dead. Every time the brakes hissed on an eighteen-wheeler, it reminded Percy of Echidna's reptilian voice.

Finally at sunset, the taxi dropped the quad at the beach in Santa Monica. It looked exactly the way L.A. beaches do in the movies, only it smelled worse… a lot worse.

"I can never say Konaha's dumpsters are the worse things I smelled, ever again."

There were some carnival rides lining the Pier, candle trees—as Naruto called them—lining the sidewalks, homeless guys sleeping in the sand dunes, and surfers waiting for the perfect wave.

The four quest members, plus a dog walked down to the edge of the surf. The Pacific Ocean was turning gold in the setting sun. Nostalgia washed over Naruto, as he remembered all the times he and his comrades would look at the sunset together... it reminded them that there was always a tomorrow… The blonde allowed a single tear to go down his face before he turned back to the original Questers.

"So what now?" Annabeth asked, breaking the silence.

Percy didn't answer as he stepped into the surf.

"Percy?" Annabeth said. "What are you doing?"

The Son of Poseidon kept walking, up to his waist, then chest.

"Has he gone insane?" Naruto inquired, as the green-eyed boy continued to ignore their calls.

"You know how polluted that water is?" Annabeth yelled, " There're all kinds of toxic—"

Then his head went under.

"Well… that was… interesting…" Naruto said unsurely, "He won't… drown right?"

"I don't think so," Annabeth answered looking a little peeved.

"You think his dad was communicating with him?" Grover asked.

"Maybe." Annabeth shrugged, "Would've been nice if he told us something."

"Last minute call perhaps." Naruto sighed.

The three of them fell into a companionable silence, until the Son of Poseidon once again surfaced; looking troubled.

His clothes dried instantly when he got out of the water, looking like one of those dramatic action heroes, his image was ruined when he stumbled with exhaustion. Although luckily for him Naruto caught him before he could hit the ground.

"You okay man?"

"Yeah." Percy said, shakily coming to his feet.

"What happened?"

Percy took a deep breath before going into his explanation of meeting the River Spirit, then after his story, he showed them the pearls.

Annabeth grimaced. "No gift comes without a price."

"They were free."

"No," Naruto said grimly, "Gods aren't exactly selfless, even Artemis asked me of favors before giving me the back pack…"

"Exactly," Annabeth said, "There is no such thing as a free lunch.' That's an ancient Greek saying that translated pretty well into American. There will always be a price."

Then on that happy thought, the quad plus a dog turned their backs on the sea.

With some spare change from Ares's backpack—they wanted to get rid of anything his first—they took a bus into West Hollywood. Percy showed the driver the Underworld address slip he had taken from Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium, but the guy said he never heard of DOA Recording Studios.

"You remind me of somebody I saw on TV," he said suspiciously looking at Percy. "You a child actor or something?"

"Uh ... I'm a stunt double ... for a lot of child actors."

"Oh! That explains it."

At his words Naruto sent Grover an incredulous glance, which he returned with a chuckle, and shrug.

They thanked him and quickly got off at the next stop.

They wandered for miles on foot, looking for DOA. Naruto sending out clones that so far found _nothing. _Everyone they talked to so far seemed to know nothing of it. It didn't appear in the phone book.

Twice, they ducked into alleys to avoid cop cars.

On the second time Naruto had sighed before snapping his fingers, successfully placing a low level genjutsu of Percy.

"H-How?"

"Tell you later."

When the quad had passed an appliance-store window Percy froze, a look of shock, and hatred appearing on his face, as he looked into a television. A person who looked _way _older than he should was talking to that Barabara Walters chick, and seeming to be spouting something that didn't seem to be pleasing Percy.

"Who's that?"

"Gabe." Percy said lowly, glaring at the scene, "my step-dad."

"Oh."

Naruto watched as the newly named 'Gabe' cried, as he said, "Honest, Ms. Walters, if it wasn't for Sugar here, my grief counselor, I'd be a wreck. My stepson took everything I cared about. My wife ... my Camaro ... I—I'm sorry. I have trouble talking about it."

Naruto couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the display, the man was _obviously _faking it…

"And there you have it, America." Barbara Walters turned to the camera with a serious expression. "A man torn apart. An adolescent boy with serious issues."

"At least they got that part right."

"Hey!"

"Let me show you, again, the last known photo of this troubled young fugitive, taken a week ago in Denver."

The screen then cut to a grainy shot of Percy, Naruto, Annabeth, and Grover standing outside the Colorado diner, talking to Ares.

"Who are the other children in this photo?" Barbara Walters asked dramatically, which succeeded in ticking Naruto off. "Who is the man with them? Is Percy Jackson a delinquent, a terrorist, or perhaps the brainwashed victim of a frightening new cult? When we come back, we chat with a leading child psychologist. Stay tuned, America."

Then the T.V. turned to some kind of losing weight commercial (I hate those!).

"That was… so stupid." Naruto said blinking.

"C'mon," Grover told the two, hauling them both a way before Percy could punch a hole in the appliance-store window.

It got dark, and Konaha civilian-like characters had began to come out.

The quad had walked past them all the gangbangers, bums, and street hawkers, who looked at the quest members like they were trying to figure if they were worth the trouble of mugging. Although they soon looked away in fear when Naruto met their gazes, letting out the littlest bit of killing intent.

When the quad hurried passed the entrance of an alley, a voice from the darkness said, "Hey, you."

Like the idiot he could be, Percy stopped.

And before he knew it, they were surrounded. A gang of kids had circled them. Six of them in all—white kids with expensive clothes and mean faces. Like the Uchiha's they were an arrogant-looking bunch.

Instinctively, Percy uncapped Riptide.

When the sword appeared out of nowhere, the 'gansters' backed off, but their leader was either really stupid or really brave, because he kept coming at Percy with a switchblade.

Finally having enough Naruto decided to step in, catching the kid's knife when he went for a lunge.

The kid yelped in shock. "What the—"

Naruto's hand clenched around the boy's fist as he pulled him forward, bringing the boy stumbling down to his raised knee. A sickening crack was heard, when the young man yelped in pain, blood running down from his nostrils.

The whiskered blonde grabbed the leaders hair, pulling him up till they were face to face, "Listen you son-of-a-bitch I'm going to let you off easy, but if you or your lackeys… dare attack me or my friends… I swear to the Gods I will _kill _you, is that understood?"

The boy nodded in fear, wincing from the pain.

"Good." Naruto said releasing him, taking the switchblade with him. "I'm going to keep this… now." Naruto said distastefully, "Get out of my sight."

And the boys did just that, leaving the original trio gaping.

"You pick up a couple of things, living where I do." Naruto said sheepishly as they continued to stare.

"O-Okay." Annabth said still in shock, "Thanks for chasing them off Naruto."

"Welcome." Naruto smiled, before he lowered himself down to scratch the head of a whining Killer. "Sorry you guys had to see that…"

"You did what you had to do." Percy said stiffly.

"Yeah…" then Naruto stiffened.

"What is it?"

The blonde's facial features slowlyrelaxed, before he lazily smiled, "it seems as if my clones interrogated some information out of a near by monster… I found the address to the Underworld… from this Crusty guy…"

Naruto then turned to Annabeth, "Do most monsters sell water beds?"

* * *

**Betaed by HybridTailedFox**

**DONE!****  
Mkay some of you are probably mad/angry I didn't do the Crusty scene, but seriously do you think a couple of gang members would make Naruto run? In the canon the reason they ended up at Crusty's was because of the rich kiddos leading them there, so I instead had Naruto's clones go there… I also didn't really want to type the scene, because it's seriously—at least to me—really a filler chappy.**

**And some of you might be wondering WHY Naruto could do Gejutsu... well it was a low level one. He could so SOME genjutsu, just not the high level ones... sometimes I think Naruto's chakra control isn't given enough credit...**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW, IF YOU DO I MIGHT SEND YOU A SORT OF TEASER OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**So please?**

**Come on guys can we at least get to a 100 reviews, won't update till then!**

**-XM**


	9. Killer Makes a Friend

**Mkay I lied.**

**I said I would update less, but I am actually updating more! I suppose I just have mpore time than I realized!**

**I'm almost done with "The Lightning Theif"!**

**So I need to ask you all, do you want me to write the whole books all in one story, or make multiple stories, as the sequels?**

**Thanks you for the reviews: **

**Guest/aka later reaveled as PsychoticBoredGuy (Yes I did lie, but I didn't lie intentionally... and if you rather have I don't update you could just tell me that)**

**Guest (Thank you for understanding!)**

**Mi'Kael-No-Fuzei (Thank you! I hope you also like this chappy!)**

**Guest (That's why I am doing the poll!)**

**Guest (Thank you!)**

**luis014 (Yep, reason why up there! For the Naru/Artemis-as i explained earlier-it won't be instant love... she actually will be pretty indifferent to our blonde ninja till later)**

**777angeloflove (YEAH FOR BAD-ASS KICKING NARUTO!)**

**Fairy Tale Top Mage (Thanks!)**

**Shin-nen on Ookami (It's coming out in about four chapters... so I hope the wait for you is worth it!)**

**xNamikazeKyuubix (Thank you, can't stray too far from canon if i want to make a sequel right? And thanks, I actually really enjoy the pairing... although it will be harder to write in the future and all that...)**

**TwiceMarked (Awww, you're too kind.)**

**Thunder-Storm-21 (Hmmm... Probably, I am actually going to have him-learn something later... no spoilers XD. But yeah I'm deciding whether or not he will be helping the Gods later... Might have him bathe in the River Styx)**

**SanguineGravios (that was exactly why I made him Son of Hermes!)**

**Guest (Thank you!)**

**I really appreciate all you people who review, I mean you get this now!**

**I just seem to work faster with reviews! Total inspiration!**

**Sorry if I didn't send you the teaser chapter... I sort of sent those out to those whi reviewed in the first two hours than stopped... Sorry again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Naruto… I do own the digital copies of The Lightning Thief, and Sea of Monsters though.**

* * *

**Killer Makes a Friend**

* * *

Naruto let out a low whistle as he stared up at the gold letters which were etched in black marble reading: DOA RECORDING STUDIOS.

Underneath, stenciled on the glass doors was: NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING.

The blonde couldn't help, but snort at the no living part.

It was almost midnight, but the lobby was brightly lit and full of people. Behind the security desk sat a guard with sunglasses and an earpiece.

"Okay." Percy whispered, "You remember the plan."

"What happens if the plan doesn't work?" Annabeth asked nervously.

"Then we're screwed," Naruto dead panned.

"Don't think so negative you two."

"Right," Annabeth said dryly. "We're entering the Land of the Dead, and we shouldn't be thinking negatively."

Percy's answer was taking the pearls out of his pocket, the three milky spheres shined even in the dark. They didn't seem like much, but if something went wrong… it was all they had…

Annabeth put her hand on Percy's shoulder, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, Percy. You're right, we'll make it. It'll be fine."

She elbowed Naruto in the ribs, and gave Grover a nudge.

"Right!" Naruto squeaked, thankful her elbow didn't go any lower, "We'll get Zeus' toy, and save your mom, no problem!"

"We got this far right?" Grover added. "We aren't going to fail!"

Killer barked in agreement, licking Percy's hand.

A smile slowly spread across the Son of Poseidon's face, as he slipped the pearls back in his pocket; jaw set with new determination. "Let's whup some Underworld butt."

They then walked inside the DOA lobby.

Music played softly on hidden speakers. The carpet and walls were steel gray. Pencil cactuses grew in the corners like skeleton hands. The furniture was black leather, and every seat was taken. There were people sitting on couches, people standing up, people staring out the windows or waiting for the elevator. Nobody moved, or talked, or did much of anything.

"Are they dead?" Naruto asked lowly.

"Think so." Annabeth answered, "They're transparent…"

"The sign outside did say 'NO LIVING'." Grover quoted.

After taking in the lobby, Percy finally caught the security guard's eye.

The man was tall and elegant, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag.

Naruto had to narrow his eyes to read the said name tag. "Your name is… Charon?"

"Mr. Charon."

"Mr. Charon?" Naruto repeated, raising an eyebrow, "Man you must be mixed up with that Chiron guy a lot."

"You don't know half of it." The man sighed before sitting back. "I hate being confused with that old horse-man."

"I would hate it too." Naruto said sincerely, making the man smirk.

"Finally someone who understands me." Charon said exasperatedly, "But now… I must do my (damn) job, so how may I help you little dead ones?"

"We want to go the Underworld," Annabeth answered.

Charon's mouth twitched. "Well, that's refreshing."

"How so?"

"You're being straight forward and honest. No screaming. No 'There must be a mistake, Mr. Charon.' " He looked them all over. "How did you die, then? And why do you have a dog with you?"

"Bus crash." Naruto said with a straight face.

"All of you?"

"Yes sir."

"The dog?"

"My pet sir, I snuck him on the bus."

"I see," Charon then sighed, "Well then, I don't suppose you have coins for passage. Normally, with adults, you see, I could charge your American Express, or add the ferry price to your last cable bill. But with children ... alas, you never die prepared. Suppose you'll have to take a seat for a few centuries."

"Oh, but we do have coins." Naruto smiled, taking out four golden drachmas from his back pack.

"Well, now ..." Charon moistened his lips. "Real drachmas. Real golden drachmas. I haven't seen these in ..."

His fingers hovered greedily over the coins, but then he stopped looking into Naruto's eyes.

"You're a shinobi."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked coolly, internally panicking.

"You have the eyes of a person who's killed," Charon answered smirking, "And since you're a shinobi that means you're the Uzumaki fellow that has stirred up so much ruckus within the Gods and Monsters… It also means you're a demi-god."

Charon leaned forward and took a sniff. "You three are demi-gods… with a satyr."

"We have to get to the Underworld," Percy insisted stepping forward.

Charon made a growling sound deep in his throat.

Immediately, all the people in the waiting room got up and started pacing, agitated, lighting cigarettes, running hands through their hair, or checking their wristwatches.

"Leave while you can," Charon told them. "I'll just take these and forget I saw you."

He started to go for the coins, but Naruto snapped his hand closed.

"No service, no tip." Naruto said simply, trying to hide a smirk.

_So this man is greedy… This will be fun._

Charon growled again—a deep, blood-chilling sound. The spirits of the dead started pounding on the elevator doors.

"What a shame, too," Naruto sighed dramatically. "We had much more to offer..."

Naruto swung the back pack from over his shoulder, keeping his eye contact with Charon the whole time, before pulling out the pouch of drachma. He made sure to let the coins jingle when he slowly pulled out a handful, before he let the coins slide between his fingers.

Charon's growl changed into something more like a lion's purr. "Do you think I can be bought, godling? Eh ... just out of curiosity, how much have you got there?"

"A lot," Naruto said. "I bet The Lord of the Dead doesn't pay you well enough for such hard work."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. How would you like to babysit these spirits all day? Always 'Please don't let me be dead' or 'Please let me across for free.' I haven't had a pay raise in three thousand years. Do you imagine suits like this come cheap?"

"You deserve much better," Naruto agreed. "A little appreciation for _everything _you do. Respect. Good pay."

With each word, the blonde stacked another gold coin on the counter.

Charon glanced down at his silk Italian jacket, once again licking his lips. "I must say, lad, you're making some sense now. Just a little."

Naruto smirked before stacking a few more coins. "I could mention a pay raise while I'm talking to Hades."

The man sighed dramatically. "The boat's almost full, anyway. I might as well add you five and be off."

He stood, scooped up Naruto's money, and then said, "Come along."

They pushed through the crowd of waiting spirits, who started grabbing at their clothes, their voices whispering things even Naruto couldn't make out.

Charon shoved them out of the way, grumbling, "Freeloaders."

He then escorted them into the elevator, which was already crowded with souls of the dead, each one holding a green boarding pass. Charon grabbed two spirits who were trying to get on with them and pushed them back into the lobby.

"Right. Now, no one get any ideas while I'm gone," he announced to the waiting room. "And if anyone moves the dial off my easy-listening station again, I'll make sure you're here for another thousand years. Understand?"

He shut the doors. He put a key card into a slot in the elevator panel and they started to descend.

"What happens to the spirits waiting in the lobby?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing," Charon said.

"For how long?" Naruto inquired, beginning to feel guilty.

"Forever, or until I'm feeling generous."

"Oh," Annabeth said hesitantly. "That's ... fair."

Charon raised an eyebrow. "Whoever said death was fair, young miss? Wait until it's your turn. You'll die soon enough, where you're going."

"We'll get out alive," Percy said bravely.

"Ha."

Naruto stiffened when he felt the elevator change direction. The air began to turn misty. Spirits around the quad started changing shape. Their modern clothes flickered, turning into gray hooded robes. The floor of the elevator began swaying.

Naruto closed his eyes, and when he once again opened them Charon's creamy Italian suit had been replaced by a long black robe. His tortoiseshell glasses were gone. Where his eyes should've been were empty sockets—like Ares's eyes, except Charon's were totally dark, full of night and death and despair.

It took everything in Naruto to look away.

The floor kept swaying.

"I think I'm getting seasick." Grover murmured

Naruto closed his eyes trying to control his urge to also vomit, when he opened them, they were standing in the elevator, but a wooden barge. Charon was poling them across a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish, and other, stranger things—plastic dolls, crushed car nations, soggy diplomas with gilt edges…

"The River Styx," Naruto heard Annabeth murmur. "It's so ..."

"Polluted," Naruto offered.

"Yes very…"

Charon grunted in agreement before saying, "For thousands of years, you humans have been throwing in everything as you come across—hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management, if you ask me."

Mist curled off the filthy water. Above them, almost lost in the gloom, was a ceiling of stalactites. Ahead, the far shore glimmered with greenish light, the color of poison.

Unknown to the focused Naruto, Annabeth was fearfully grabbing Percy's hand… but of course Killer noticed…

But then again, a dog never tells.

The shoreline of the Underworld slowly came into view. Craggy rocks and black volcanic sand stretched inland about a hundred yards to the base of a high stone wall, which marched off in either direction as far as we could see. A sound came from somewhere nearby in the green gloom, echoing off the stones—the howl of a large animal.

"Old Three-Face is hungry," Charon smiled. "Bad luck for you, godlings."

The bottom of our boat slid onto the black sand. The dead began to disembark, leaving in a slow almost dream-like motion.

Charon turned to Naruto, "I'd wish you luck, mate, but there isn't any down here. Mind you, don't forget to mention my pay raise."

"But of course." Naruto said, before throwing Charon two extra drachmas. At the man's confused expression he clarified, "No service, no tip." The blonde quoted.

Charon smiled, "I like you Uzumaki. You get out of here safe."

Naruto nodded, before following his friends up the shore.

They followed the spirits up a well-worn path, and it was not long till the entrance of the Underworld came into view… It was not like anything Naruto expected, it looked like a mix between a beat up/smaller version of the Konaha Gates, and then a turnpike.

There were three separate entrances under one huge black archway that said YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. Each entrance had a pass-through metal detector with security cameras mounted on top. Beyond this were tollbooths manned by black-robed ghouls like Charon.

The howling of the hungry animal was now incredibly loud, but the source of the noise was nowhere to be seen…

The dead queued up in the three lines, two marked ATTENDANT ON DUTY, and one marked EZ DEATH. The EZ DEATH line was moving right along. The other two were crawling.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked lowly.

"The fast line is probably going straight to the Asphodel Fields," she answered softly. "No contest. They don't want to risk judgment from the court, because it might go against them."

"There's a court?"

"Yeah. Three judges. They switch around who sits on the bench. King Minos, Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare—people like that. Sometimes they look at a life and decide that person needs a special reward—the Fields of Elysium. Sometimes they decide on punishment. But most people, well, they just lived. Nothing special, good or bad. So they go to the Asphodel Fields."

"And do what?"

Grover said, "Imagine standing in a wheat field in Kansas. Forever."

"Yikes!"

"Kansas?"

"Just imagine looking at practically nothing."

"Oh."

As they got closer to the gates the howling became almost unbearably loud. The ground shook underneath them.

Then, about fifty feet in front of the quad plus dog, the green mist shimmered. Standing just where the path split into three lanes was an enormous monster.

Percy blinked in astonishment, not seeing it before because it was transparent. It was not until it moved, you could see it, as it blended into the background. Only the eyes and teeth looked truly solid.

And unfortunately for Percy, it was staring right at him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the dog began to become clearer and clearer to him.

"I'm starting to see him better," Naruto muttered, "Why is that?"

"I think ..." Annabeth moistened her lips nervously. "I'm afraid it's because we're getting closer to being dead."

The dog's middle head craned toward us. It sniffed the air and growled.

"It can smell the living," Percy said.

"But that's okay," Grover said, trembling. "Because we have a plan."

"Right," Annabeth said her voice mall. "A plan."

The quad slowly moved toward the monster.

"This is a great plan." Naruto muttered, earning a glare from Annabeth.

The middle head snarled, then loudly barked.

"Can you understand it?" Naruto asked Grover nervously.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I can understand it."

"What's it saying?"

"I don't think humans have a four-letter word that translates, exactly."

After a failed attempt by Percy, to calm Cerberus down; the three headed dog began to make a new kind of growl, deeper down in his three throats.

"Um," Grover said. "Guys?"

"Yeah?"

"I just thought you'd want to know."

"What?"

"Cerberus? He's saying we've got ten seconds to pray to the god of our choice. After that... well ... he's hungry."

"Wait!" Annabeth said. She started rifling through her pack.

"What?"

"Five seconds," Grover said. "Do we run now?"

"Yes!"

"Wait!" Annabeth repeated, sounding victorious, as she produced a red rubber ball the size of a grapefruit. It was labeled WATERLAND, DENVER, CO.

Before any of them could stop her, she raised the ball and marched straight up to Cerberus.

She shouted, "See the ball? You want the ball, Cerberus? Sit!"

Cerberus looked as stunned as the trio were.

All three of his heads cocked sideways. Six nostrils dilated.

"Sit!" Annabeth called again.

"She is so dead." Percy whispered.

"Maybe not."

Cerberus licked his three sets of lips, shifted on his haunches, and sat, immediately crushing a dozen spirits who'd been passing underneath him in the EZ DEATH line. The spirits made muffled hisses as they dissipated, like the air let out of tires.

Naruto smirked, "I totally called it."

"Good boy!" Annabeth said, ignoring her blonde counter-part.

_Tobi's a good boy!_

**Not now Kit.**

She threw Cerberus the ball.

He caught it in his middle mouth. It was barely big enough for him to chew, and the other heads started snap ping at the middle, trying to get the new toy.

"Drop it.'" Annabeth ordered.

Cerberus's heads stopped fighting and looked at her. The ball was wedged between two of his teeth like a tiny piece of gum. He made a loud, scary whimper, then dropped the ball, now slimy and bitten nearly in half, at Annabeth's feet.

"Good boy." She picked up the ball, ignoring the monster spit all over it.

She turned toward the remaining members. "Go now. EZ DEATH line—it's faster."

"But—"

"Now.'" She ordered, in the same tone she was using on the dog.

"Yes ma'am," Naruto saluted nervously, before he grabbed the other two members arms, and began to slowly scoot near the gate.

Cerberus let out a growl, making Naruto stop dead in his tracks.

"Stay!" Annabeth ordered the monster. "If you want the ball, stay!"

Cerberus whimpered, but he stayed where he was.

And of course that is when things went horribly wrong.

"Kill, no!" Naruto half yelled, half whispered as the dog jumped off from Naruto's shoulder and made his way towards Cerberus.

He held his breath when Cerberus lowered his head to sniff the poodle, the situations that flashed through his mind came to a halt when the middle head licked the smaller dog.

"Wha?"

The poodle wagged his tail, and began to yip at Cerberus, while the bigger dog barked happily.

"I think… they're now friends."

"Yep."

"Kill, Cerberus!" Annabeth called, making a 'go' motion towards Naruto, "Want the ball?"

Both dogs looked up happily, the three-headed one now completely ignoring Naruto and the gang.

The said blonde let out a sigh, as he made it through, his friends in tow. He looked back at Annabeth waiting to see her next move.

"Good dog!" the other blonde smiled, as she held up the tattered red ball.

She threw it, and the monster's left mouth immediately snatched it up, only to be attacked by the middle head, while the right head moaned in protest. Killer was busy jumping in the air before the dog, making satisfied growls.

While the monster was distracted, Annabeth walked briskly under its belly and joined the rest of the quest members at the metal detector.

"And just how did you do that?" Naruto finally asked, after a moment of silence.

"Obedience school," she said breathlessly, surprising Naruto at seeing there were tears in her eyes.

"When I was little, at my dad's house, we had a Doberman... ."

"Never mind that," Grover said. "Come on!"

Naruto patted Annabeth's back reassuringly before turning back towards the dogs, "Killer, come one!"

The said dog let out a yip before following Naruto, only stopping when Cerberus moaned pitifully from all three mouths.

The poodle looked between both the dog and Naruto, before letting out a soft whine.

The blonde felt his mouth go dry, "Kill?"

Whimper.

"You can stay if you want…"

The dog looked up at Naruto surprised.

"You keep Cer, company alright?" the ninja said softly, "I'll find a way to come visit you…"

He kneeled down, as Killer walked up to him.

"You go okay boy..."

And with that the shinobi turned around, his heart heavy.

The original trio clutched Naruto's shoulders before they pushed through the metal detector… which immediately screamed and set off flashing red lights. "Unauthorized possessions! Magic detected!"

Surprisingly Cerberus didn't bark, as they burst through the EZ DEATH gate, with each step they took more alarms began to blare.

A few minutes later, everyone but Naruto was out of breath, hiding in the rotten trunk of an immense black tree as security ghouls scuttled past, yelling for backup from the Furies.

Naruto turned to Percy, his voice cracking, "Well, Percy, what have we learned today?"

"That three-headed dogs prefer red rubber balls over sticks?"

"Nope," Naruto murmured leaning back. "We've learned that your plans really, really bite!"

* * *

**Betaed by **_**HybridTailed Fox**_

**DONE!**

**Ahhhh no more Killer!**

**Mkay some of you are wondering if me leaving him there was alright and logical, so all I have to say to you people is… I actually didn't plan on him staying.**

**Originally I was giving him to Percy's mom, but then I decided even Cerberus needed a friend, and since Killer is a dog, and he will become dead faster, it was perfect!**

**And to those of you who are like 'WHAT ABOUT ANOTHER PEARL FOR NARUTO... well you'll just have to find out...**

**MWHAHAHAHHA!**

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD 1D XD XD XD XD**

**Review if you caught the 1D! LOL**

**But seriously.**

**Lets make it to 115 guys!**

**-XM**

**P.S. VERY IMPORTANT**

**Poll on profile, or put your choice here.**

**DO YOU WANT NARUTO TO GO ON THE QUEST FOR THE SEA OF MONSTERS WITH PERCY! OR WILL YOU HAVE HIM STAY AT CAMP!**


	10. Finding the Truth yeah!

**Sup my peeps!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing, and I know a lot of you are probably wondering when I will get the Naru/Artemis action going, but you just wait, it's in one or two more chapters.**

**I also plan on taking it slow, it will not be instant love (coughNaruHinacough), because I just don't really like those stories… funny considering my Rosario + Vampire story is kind of like that… lol.**

**Hey everyone has imperfections!**

**ALSO I DO NOT DO YURI OR YOAI!**

**I have nothing against gay or lesbians, but I am still not very comfortable writing about that stuff... and like most girls on this cite I don't really appreciate some of the girl on girl stuff that goes on... boy on boy maybe XP**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**sh8ad8ow (Thank you! I eally appreciate it every time you review!)**

**PsychoticBoredGuy (Sorry if it sounded like that! Not in my best moods that day either, can call it PMS! lolz XD. And thank you for voting)**

**Mi'Kael-No-Fuzei (To answer your questions, the first one is a no. For this story the Underworld is seperate for each dimension, it'll explain later (maybe) the dangers of dimension hopping. For your second question... I don't know yet. I was thinking about maybe putting him in an Omake or The Last Olympian... not set in stone yet though)**

**zerolelouch99 (Thank you for voting! And Naruto/Artemis action will start to heat up in the Titan's Curse, a little in the BOTL, and then i am thinking of _maybe_ having them kiss in the LO or BOTL... still deciding!)**

**ChoasIdeals (Lol thanks! Coincidencely my Beta is a fox XD)**

**Ame no Ryuubi (Thanks for voting! And I plan to update this soon!)**

**Leo di Cielo (Lol, ikr!)**

**malterex (Awwwww, that's a great idea! I'll make it an omake, at the bottom!)**

**Assassin's Black AceX (I love Tobi too... well used to love him. And it is partly, wouldn't want an assassin BLACK ACE after me... JKJK but seriously o.o. XD And was really considering not updating so i could eat cake... :P Thank you for voting!)**

**Dude (I'll update soon!)**

**Guest (I'm having a poll for that too)**

**luis014 (Thanks for your vote! And it's in about 2 chapters!)**

**Guest (Thank you! And I will update as soon as possible)**

**choasrin (As stated above I do not really do Yuri or yaoi. I am sorry to dissapoint you I really am!)**

**Thank you all again I am aiming to have 200 reviews by the end of my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Naruto… if I did would I even be here?**

* * *

**Finding the Truth**

* * *

Imagine the whole village of Konaha, times five thousand, packed full of people. Now imagine that with your village full of citizens there wasn't a single noise coming from _any _of them, and voila you have a replica of the field of Asphodel.

The black grass had been trampled by eons of dead feet. A warm, moist wind blew like the vile breath of a swamp. The cavern ceiling was so high it could've been a bank of storm clouds, except for the stalactites, which glowed faint gray and looked wickedly pointed.

The quad now minus a dog tried to blend into the crowd, keeping an eye out for any security. Once in a while Naruto couldn't help but let his attention slip, as he unconsciously looked through the crowd for any of his fallen comrades. His sadness continued to grow whenever one of the dead would come up to him, and chatter in their tongue, before turning away, frustrated he couldn't understand.

It didn't take him long to realize how sad the afterlife really was.

Slowly the quest members crept along, following the line of new arrivals that snaked from the main gates toward a black-tented pavilion with a banner that read: JUDGMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION

Welcome, Newly Deceased!

At the sign Naruto couldn't help, but to roll his eyes, _Oh I feel sooo welcomed._

Out the back of the tent came two much smaller lines.

To the left, spirits flanked by security ghouls were marched down a rocky path toward the Fields of Punishment, which glowed and smoked in the distance, a vast, cracked wasteland with rivers of lava and minefields and miles of barbed wire separating the different torture areas.

Thankfully the right side of the judgment pavilion was much better. It led down toward a small valley surrounded by walls—a gated community, which seemed to be the only happy part of the Underworld. Beyond the security gate were neighborhoods of beautiful houses from every time period in history, Roman villas and medieval castles and Victorian mansions. Silver and gold flowers bloomed on the lawns. The grass rippled in rainbow colors. Percy smiled as the sound laughter and smell barbecue cooking came through his senses.

That was Elysium.

Naruto couldn't help the feeling of longing that entered him at the sight of the beautiful field.

Maybe… just maybe his parents were there. Maybe the relatives he never met were down there. Maybe _everyone_ was down there waiting for him…

Naruto shook his head to clear away any of his thoughts, before he focused on the center of the valley, in which there was a glittering blue lake.

Three small islands inhabited the said lake... The Isles of the Blest, for people who had chosen to be reborn three times, and three times achieved Elysium.

Percy had to pull on Naruto's arm to get the Son of Hermes out of there.

They cautiously left the judgment pavilion and moved deeper into the Asphodel Fields. With each step it got darker. With each step color faded. And with each step Naruto felt the feeling of unease grow.

Finally after a few miles of walking, the original trio froze, as they began to hear a familiar screech. Looming on the horizon was a palace of glittering black obsidian. Above the parapets swirled three dark looking bat like creatures…

"The Kindly Ones." Annabeth whispered harshly.

"What?"

"I suppose it's too late to turn back," Grover said wistfully.

"We'll be okay." Percy said, trying (and failing) to sound convincing.

"Maybe we should search some of the other places first," Grover suggested. "Like, Elysium, for instance …"

Naruto grabbed satyr's arm before the goat could make a run for it.

"As much as I like that idea, no way am I letting you run off."

Grover unexpectantly yelped. His sneakers sprouted wings and his legs shot forward, pulling him away from Naruto. He landed flat on his back in the grass.

"Grover," Annabeth chided. "Stop messing around."

"But I didn't—"

He yelped again. His shoes were flapping crazily. They levitated off the ground and started dragging him away from the demi-gods.

"Maia!" the satyr yelled, but the word seemed to have no effect."Maia, already! Nine-one-one! Help!"

Percy was the first to get over the initial shock, as he lunged for Grover's arm, but it was too late. He was picking up speed, skidding downhill like there was no tommorow.

They ran after him.

Annabeth shouted, "Untie the shoes!"

"I don't think he can." Naruto answered calmly… or at least as calmly as he could manage.

They kept after the goat man, trying to keep him in sight as he ripped between the legs of spirits who chattered at him in annoyance. Even Naruto was having a hard time keeping up, as the many spirits often got in his way.

Grover let out a gurgle like sound as he made his way straight towards the gates of Hades's palace, but his shoes veered sharply to the right and dragged him in the opposite direction.

The slope got steeper. Grover picked up speed.

Annabeth and Percy had to go full blown sprint to keep up, while Naruto refrained from doing so needing to see the objective of the person who rigged the shoes. The cavern walls began to slowly narrow as they continued following the satyr.

"Grover!" Percy shouted, his voice echoing. "Hold on to something!"

"What?" he yelled back, panicked.

He was desperately grabbing at the gravel, but there was nothing big enough to slow him down.

The tunnel began to get darker and colder. Naruto's nostrils began to flare at the smell… the smell of something absolutely evil and vile.

The blonde came to a halting stop, as Percy suddenly stopped before him.

"Percy wha—"

Then Naruto gaped, in front of them was a chasm, the size of at least three-fourths of the Hokage mountain.

And Grover was sliding straight toward the edge.

"Come on, you two!" Annabeth yelled, tugging at both of the boy's wrist.

"But that's—"

"I know!" she shouted. "The place you described in your dream! But Grover's going to fall if we don't catch him."

That snapped both Naruto and Percy out of their daze.

The said goat was yelling, clawing at the ground, but the winged shoes kept dragging him toward the pit, and it didn't look like—even Naruto—could possible get to him in time.

What saved him were his hooves.

The flying sneaker an always loose fit for him, finally slid off when Grover hit a big rock, but only the left side. The right shoe kept tugging him along, but not as fast. Grover was able to slow himself down by grabbing on to the big rock and using it as an anchor.

And with that Naruto pumped chakra to into his feet, almost immediately coming to Grover's side. The blonde quickly untied the other shoe, before throwing it into the chasm with it's twin. He then hefted the goat onto his shoulder bringing him up to the edge of the pit where the others were waiting in shock.

When they reached the top Grover collapsed, repeatedly thanking Naruto for saving his life, while the said blonde waved it off with a blush.

"I don't know how ..." he panted finally. "I didn't..."

"Wait," Naruto said suddenly, cocking his head to one side. "Listen."

Percy's eyes widened, looking at the blonde in shock. He too heard something—a deep whisper in the darkness.

Another few seconds, and Annabeth said, "Naruto, this place—"

"Shh." Percy shushed, as he followed his whiskered friend to a standing position.

The sound was steadily getting louder, a muttering, evil voice from far, far below us. Coming from the pit.

Grover sat up. "Wh—what's that noise?"

Annabeth heard it too, now. "Tartarus. The entrance to Tartarus."

Percy uncapped Anaklusmos. The bronze sword expanded, gleaming in the darkness, and the evil voice seemed to falter, just for a moment, before resuming its chant.

The quad continued to listen, as they could almost make out words now, ancient, ancient words, older even than Greek. As if ...

"Magic," Percy said.

"We have to get out of here," Annabeth said.

"No shit."

Together, they dragged Grover to his hooves and started back up the tunnel. But Percy's legs wouldn't move fast enough, his backpack weighing him down.

The voice began getting louder and angrier behind them, and they broke into a run.

And as usual Lady Luck was on Naruto's side.

Just as they were about thirty feet away, a cold blast of wind pulled at their backs. The quad kept struggling forward, and finally reached the top of the tunnel, where the cavern widened out into the Fields of Asphodel. The wind died. A wail of outrage echoed from deep in the tunnel. Something was definitely not happy they'd gotten away.

"What was that?" Grover panted, once again collapsing—this time with both Percy and Annabeth. "One of Hades's pets?"

"I don't think so…" Naruto said voicing every ones fears.

Percy then capped my sword, putting the pen back in his pocket. "Let's keep going." He looked at Grover. "Can you walk?"

The satyr swallowed. "Yeah, sure. I never liked those shoes, anyway."

He was trying to sound brave, but his voice wavered. Naruto could see the original three quest members were shaking like leaves, and he let his eyes soften.

"Come on guys," he murmured, giving them all a reassuring squeeze. He then took a deep breath, "Nothing will happen to any of you… I promise."

Then they set off to hades palace. The Furies circled the parapets, high in the gloom. The outer walls of the fortress glittered black, and the two-story-tall bronze gates stood wide open, revealing the courtyard… which was… creepy to put it nicely.

In the center of the courtyard was an orchard of pomegranate trees, their orange blooms neon bright in the dark.

"The garden of Persephone," Annabeth said. "Keep walking."

Percy nodded in understanding, while Naruto looked wistfully at the tree—not knowing the story behind it. The tart smell of those pomegranates was almost overwhelming to the four quest members, but they pushed on. One bite of Underworld food, and they'd never be able to leave.

The quad walked up the steps of the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico, and into the house of Hades.

The entry hall had a polished bronze floor, which seemed to boil in the reflected torchlight. There was no ceiling, just the cavern roof, far above. Every side doorway was guarded by a skeleton in military gear, and to Naruto's surprise there were some guards with head bands.

"You know," Grover mumbled his eyes wide, "I bet Hades doesn't have trouble with door-to-door salesmen."

"No duh." Naruto said nervously, trying to hide his disgust.

No shinobi from any nation deserved this.

"Well, guys," Percy said hesitantly, wincing from the weight of his back pack. "I suppose we should ... knock?"

A hot wind blew down the corridor, and the doors swung open. The guards stepped aside.

"Guess not."

The demi-gods and satyr hesitantly looked into the room, and (unfortunately) the throne of Hades was occupied.

The God was at least ten feet tall, and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder-length and jet black. He wasn't muscular like Ares, but he was practically radiating with power. He lounged on his throne of fused human bones, looking lithe, graceful, and dangerous.

Beside Naruto, Percy took a calming breath. He knew Hades's aura was affecting him, just as Ares's had. The God had the same intense eyes, the same kind of mesmerizing, evil charisma.

"You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon," he said in an oily voice, turning to Percy. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."

Percy bit his lip wanting nothing more than to lay down and rest forver, but he knew what had to be done, so he stepped forward.

"Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests."

Hades raised an eyebrow. When he sat forward in his throne, shadowy faces appeared in the folds of his black robes, faces of torment, as if the garment were stitched of trapped souls from the Fields of Punishment, trying to get out.

"Only two requests?" The God said. "Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet."

Percy swallowed glancing at the empty, smaller throne next to Hades's. It was shaped like a black flower, gilded with gold.

Persephone's throne.

Annabeth cleared her throat softly, before gently prodding the Son of Poseidon in the back.

"Lord Hades," Percy finally said. "Look, sir, there can't be a war among the gods. It would be ... bad."

"Really bad," Grover added helpfully.

"Return Zeus's master bolt to me," Percy pleaded. "Please, sir. Let me carry it to Olympus."

Hades's eyes grew dangerously bright. "You dare keep up this pretense, after what you have done?"

Percy glanced back at his friends, but they all looked as confused as he was.

"Um ... Uncle," Percy said. "You keep saying 'after what you've done.' What exactly have I done?"

The throne room shook with a tremor, debris fell from the cavern ceiling. Doors burst open all along the walls, and skeletal warriors marched in, hundreds of them, they lined the perimeter of the room, blocking the exits.

Hades bellowed, "Do you think I want war, godling?"

"You are the Lord of the Dead," Percy said carefully, biting back a sarcastic reply. "A war would expand your kingdom, right?"

"A typical thing for my brothers to say! Do you think I need more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields?"

"Well..."

"Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in this past century alone, how many subdivisions I've had to open?"

Percy opened his mouth to respond, but Hades was on a roll now.

"More security ghouls," he moaned. "Traffic problems at the judgment pavilion. Double overtime for the staff. I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the earth. But my expenses!"

"Charon wants a pay raise," Percy blurted, just remembering the fact.

Meanwhile Naruto face-palmed. _Of all the times he had to mention this…_

"Don't get me started on Charon!" Hades yelled. "He's been impossible ever since he discovered Italian suits! Problems everywhere, and I've got to handle all of them personally. The commute time alone from the palace to the gates is enough to drive me insane! And the dead just keep arriving. No, godling. I need no help getting subjects! I did not ask for this war."

"But you took Zeus's master bolt."

"Lies!" More rumbling. Hades rose from his throne. "Your father may fool Zeus, boy, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan."

"His plan?"

"You were the thief on the winter solstice," he said. "Your father thought to keep you his little secret. He directed you into the throne room on Olympus, You took the master bolt and I sent my Fury to discover you at Yancy Academy, Poseidon might have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start a war. But now you have been forced into the open. You will be exposed as Poseidon's thief, and I will have my helmet back!"

"Whoa wait," Naruto interrupted, looking confused, "Your helmet… What?"

Hades turned to the shinobi, a sinister sneer appearing on his face, "Do not play innocent with me, little ninja. I know all about you helping this hero—coming here to threaten me in Poseidon's name, no doubt—to bring me an ultimatum. Does Poseidon think I can be blackmailed into supporting him?"

"No!" Naruto answered firmly. "We didn't even k—"

"SILENCE!" Hades snarled, "I have said nothing of the helmet's disappearance, because I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I can ill afford for word to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear is missing. So I searched for you myself, and when it was clear you were coming to me to deliver your threat, I did not try to stop you."

"You didn't try to stop us? But—"

"Return my helmet now, or I will stop death," Hades threatened. "That is my counterproposal. I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you two," he pointed to both Naruto and Percy, "will lead my army out of Hades, as skeletons."

The skeletal soldiers all took one step forward, making their weapons ready.

"You're as bad as Zeus," Percy said offended. "You think I stole from you? That's why you sent the Furies after me?"

"Of course," Hades said.

"And the other monsters?"

Hades curled his lip. "I had nothing to do with them. I wanted no quick death for you—I wanted you brought before me alive so you might face every torture in the Fields of Punishment. Why do you think I let you enter my kingdom so easily?"

"Easily?" Naruto inquired.

"Return my property!" Hades snapped.

"But I don't have your helmet. I came for the master bolt."

"Which you already possess!" Hades shouted. "You came here with it, little fool, thinking you could you threaten me!"

"But I didn't!"

"Open your pack, then."

A sick feeling entered his stomach as Percy slung it off his shoulder and unzipped it. Inside was a two-foot-long metal cylinder, spiked on both ends, humming with energy.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "How—"

"I—I don't know. I don't understand."

"You heroes are always the same," Hades glared. "Your pride makes you foolish, thinking you could bring such a weapon before me. I did not ask for Zeus's master bolt, but since it is here, you will yield it to me. I am sure it will make an excellent bargaining tool. And now ... my helmet. Where is it?"

Naruto and Percy where both speechless in shock.

This couldn't be right.

Unless… they'd been played with… Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades had been set at each other's throats by someone else. The master bolt had been in the backpack, and Percy had gotten the backpack from ...

"Ares," Naruto growled lowly, coming to the same conclusion as Percy.

"Lord Hades, wait," The Son of Poseidon said. "This is all a mistake."

"A mistake?" Hades roared.

The skeletons aimed their weapons. From high above, there was a fluttering of leathery wings, and the three Furies swooped down to perch on the back of their master's throne

"There is no mistake," Hades said. "I know why you have come—I know the real reason you brought the bolt. You came to bargain for her."

Hades loosed a ball of gold fire from his palm. It exploded on the steps in front of Percy, and there was a woman, frozen in a shower of gold.

And there Naruto knew from Percy's face that this… was his mother.

"Yes," Hades said with satisfaction. "I took her. I knew, Percy Jackson, that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helmet, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change."

Percy couldn't help but begin to think about the pearls in his pocket. Maybe they could get him out of this.

"Ah, the pearls," Hades said, making Percy's blood freeze. "Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson."

Percy's hand moved against his will and brought out the pearls.

"Only three," Hades said. "What a shame. You do realize each only protects a single person. Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And then two of your friends will be left behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms."

Percy looked at Annabeth, Naruto, and Grover.

Their faces were grim.

"We were tricked," Percy told them softly. "Set up."

"Yes, but why?" Annabeth asked. "And the voice in the pit—"

"I don't know yet, but I intend to ask."

"Decide, boy!" Hades yelled.

"Perce." Grover put his hand on the green-eyed boys shoulder. "You can't give him the bolt."

"I know that."

"Leave us here," he said pointing to him, and Naruto who was nodding in agreement. "Use the third pearl on your mom, and the second on Annabeth."

"No!"

"I'm a satyr," Grover said. "We don't have souls like humans do. He can torture me until I die, but he won't get me forever. I'll just be reincarnated as a flower or something. It's the best way."

Percy turned to Naruto, almost desparately, "And your reason?"

"I just don't die easily." Naruto said with a shrug.

Even in this situation everyone dead-panned.

"No." Annabeth drew her bronze knife, the first to recover. "Grover, you have to protect Percy. You have to get your searcher's license and start your quest for Pan. Get his mom out of here. Naruto and I will cover you. I plan to go down fighting."

"No way," Grover said. "I'm staying behind with Naruto."

"Think again, goat boy," Annabeth said grabbing Naruto's arm.

"Stop it, you guys!" Percy said feeling like his heart was being ripped in two. They all had been with him through so much. He had spent thousands of miles worried that he'd be betrayed by a friend, but these friends would never do that.

They had done nothing but save me, over and over, and now they wanted to sacrifice their lives for his mom… and himself

"I know what to do," he said. "Take these."

He handed them each a pearl.

"No," Naruto said, handing it back.

"But Nar—"

"I made a promise to someone to return the Lightning Bolt to safety." He stared Percy straight in the eye, "I also made a promise to you guys, saying you wouldn't get hurt…"

He then pulled his backpack off his shoulder shifting through it, before pulling out a long silver knife.

"Go!"

Percy closed his eyes, remembering the prophecy. _You will fail to save what matters most in the end._

It now made sense, his friend… and mother…

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." Naruto smirked, "Hurry."

Hades smile slowly began to fade, "Godling…"

"I'll find your helmet, Uncle," Percy told him. "I'll return it. Remember about Charon's pay raise."

"Do not defy me—"

"And it wouldn't hurt to play with Cerberus once in a while. He likes red rubber balls."

"Percy Jackson, you will not—"

"Now!"

The original trio smashed the pearls at our feet. For a moment nothing happened.

Hades yelled, "Destroy them!"

The army of skeletons rushed forward, swords out, kunai at ready, and guns clicking to full automatic. The Furies lunged, their whips bursting into flame.

"Don't think so!" Naruto shouted, setting his knife into a fighting position.

Just as the skeletons opened fire, the pearl fragments exploded with a burst of green light and a gust of fresh sea wind. The trio were encased in a milky white sphere, which was starting to float off the ground.

"Yes." Naruto murmured, as he dodged the bullets.

The three bubbles slowly rose through the ceiling, before vanishing leaving The Son of Hermes with the Lord of the Underworld.

But not for long.

Naruto felt a weight in his pocket, and as he ducked under an undead warriors sword, he pulled out the contents, a smirk appearing on his face.

As it seems his Uncle/relative of some kind didn't forget about him.

~~OMAKE~~

Sick em Killer

Warning extreme weirdness.

"DESTROY THEM!"

"I don't think so!" Naruto yelled pulling out an object from his back pack.

The object turned out to be a... pokeball?

"Killer I choose you!"

A bright light flashed and a little white poodle popped out,

"Kill, Kill." it growled.

"Killer use AK47 attack on Hades!"

"Kill?"

Naruto pulled out a gun from his back pack and through it at the dog.

"Kill!" the dog smiled before loading the gun. "KillerCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" the dog cackled as it shot the bullets. "DIE BITCH! Ummm... I mean Killer, Kill."

* * *

**Betaed by **_**HybridTailedFox**_

**So Poseidon did remember Naruto!**

**Yeah!**

**So next chapter is the BIG fight, and then after that is—I think—Naruto's and Artemis' next meeting!**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed, and sorry I couldn't make this chapter more original!**

**Review! Let's make it to 140!**

**Love ya all!**

**-XM**


	11. Fight: Naruto vs Ares

**Hey all so this is the chapter many of you have been waiting for!**

**I hope this pleases you, even though I am a bit unsure about it myself.**

**Some of you may be wondering why I am updating this so fast... and the answer is I wanna finish this thing, yo!**

**Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

******Mi'Kael-No-Fuzei (Thank you for always reviewing! And thank you for the compliments!)**

**war sage (I had fun writing it... although don't expect romance till TC. Artemis will be pretty... indifferent about Naruto for a while)**

**Guest (Exactly! Was considering making Apollo his dad, but I decided Apollo wouldn't really have any reason to travel to Naruto's dimension like Hermes)**

**Blazing Titan (And I will!)**

**Leo de Cielo (I can't wait to write that! Still deciding if one of her requw=est should be romantic or not...)**

******sh8ad8ow (Errr, won't really say here, but he gave Naruto another pearl)**

**Alex Mercer (YEAH! First one to notice! LMAO! I love those guys!)**

**DrewDragon (Hehehehe sorry spelling error!)**

******zerolelouch99 (Yeah... parent mismatch!)**

**WeskerKing1 (You noticed too! Lol, that episode made me LMAO!)**

**Phr33k (I can't stray to far, if I do I won't be able to have a series...)**

**Krowdi No Dakral (Exactly! Can't stray too far from canon!)**

**Liam (First off I love your first name-if that is your real name-and second Thank you!)**

**dorsettr2 (Thank you ;P)**

******PsychoticBoredGuy (Thank you, thank you *Bowing* Ehhh, nothing really to forgive, partially my fault)**

******Assassin's Black AceX (Yeah for Ian, and Anthony! *rolls eyes* I already do! Some of the dolls in my room are cree~py!**

**Guest (Thank you!)**

**Guest (Yeah... Sorry spelling/parent error... lol)**

**malterex (Thank you! Hehe sorry bout that, couldn't make the omake to long though!)**

**Thunder-Storm-21 (Thank you, thank you! You just gave me another fantastic omake idea!)**

**LadySonics (Thank you! I was trying to find out were I made that mistake! And also nice profile pic! XD)**

**Guest (Thank you!)**

**777angeloflove (Thank you! And here ya gooooo!)**

**SoulReperCrewe (Thank you)**

**Alright here's a warning here!**

**IN THIS CHAPTER NARUTO WILL BE RALLY UNDER POWERED! **

**I can't have him whooping the god's ass into next week, and I also can't have him destroyinh the whole city doing so!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, or Naruto… if I did I would definitely make Naruto meet Bleach at one point, or Percy Jackson meeting Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**Fight! Naruto vs. Ares**

* * *

By the time a Coast Guard boat picked the trio up, Annabeth was going into hysterical sobs. The Life Guards had tried their best to comfort her, but then had to leave as they were too busy. Too much disaster, the radio was blending together in distress calls.

They dropped them off at the Santa Monica Pier with towels and water bottles that said I'M A JUNIOR COAST GUARD! And then sped off to save more people.

When they were gone the trio had a moment of silence to mourn over the loss of their friend.

Each of them wanted to stay there, to wait for him. Maybe he somehow got out, he is the 'Most Unpredictable Ninja' right?

Right…

But they knew they had to move, so they stumbled down the beach, watching the city burn against a beautiful sunrise.

Percy felt worse for were. His back pack was heavy with Zeus's master bolt, and heart heavier from leaving one of his best friends, and mother.

"I don't believe it," Annabeth said. "We went all that way—"

"It was a trick," Percy said sadly. "A strategy worthy of Athena."

"Percy ..." Annabeth said trailing off. "I'm sorry about your mother. I'm so sorry..."

"I-It's alright," his voice cracked, "I just can't believe… they're both gone…"

Annabeth had to hold back another sob.

"The prophecy was right," Percy said softly. "You shall go west and face the god who has turned.' But it wasn't Hades. Hades didn't want war among the Big Three. Someone else pulled off the theft. Someone stole Zeus's master bolt, and Hades's helm, and framed me because I'm Poseidon's kid. Poseidon will get blamed by both sides. By sundown today, there will be a three-way war. And I'll have caused it."

"Not you," Grover said.

"No," Annabeth said her voice still cracking, "it would have been whoever stole the Master Bolt."

Grover shook his head, mystified. "But who would be that sneaky? Who would want war that bad?"

Percy stopped in my tracks, looking down the beach, his eyes glittering with hatred. "Gee, let me think."

And there he was, waiting for them, in his black leather duster and his sunglasses, an aluminum baseball bat propped on his shoulder. His motorcycle rumbled beside him, its head light turning the sand red.

"Hey, kid," Ares said, seeming genuinely pleased to see Percy. "You were supposed to die… but I suppose the blonde kid dying is a plus."

"You bastard," Percy yelled, tears once again threatening to overspill, "You tricked me! You stole the helm and the master bolt."

Ares grinned at The Son of Poseidon's frustration. "Well, now, I didn't steal them personally. Gods taking each other's symbols of power—that's a big no-no. But you're not the only hero in the world who can run errands."

"Who did you use?" Percy snarled, "Clarisse? She was there at the winter solstice."

The idea seemed to amuse him. "Doesn't matter. The point is, kid, you're impeding the war effort. See, you've got to die in the Underworld. Then Old Seaweed will be mad at Hades for killing you. Corpse Breath will have Zeus's master bolt, so Zeus'll be mad at him. And Hades is still looking for this …"

From his pocket he took out a ski cap—the kind bank robbers wear—and placed it between the handlebars of his bike. Immediately, the cap transformed into an elaborate bronze war helmet.

"The Helm of Darkness," Grover gasped.

"Exactly," Ares said. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon, we got a nice little three-way slugfest going."

"But they're your family!" Annabeth protested, her mind flashing back to two certain blondes.

Ares shrugged. "Best kind of war. Always the bloodiest. Nothing like watching your relatives fight, I always say."

"You gave me the backpack in Denver," Percy said. "The master bolt was in there the whole time."

"Yes and no," Ares said. "It's probably too complicated for your little mortal brain to follow, but the backpack is the master bolt's sheath, just morphed a bit. The bolt is connected to it, sort of like that sword you got, kid. It always returns to your pocket, right?"

Percy remained silent.

"Anyway," Ares continued, "I tinkered with the magic a bit, so the bolt would only return to the sheath once you reached the Underworld. You get close to Hades... Bingo, you got mail. If you died along the way—no loss. I still had the weapon."

"But why not just keep the master bolt for yourself?" Percy said. "Why send it to Hades?"

Ares got a twitch in his jaw. For a moment, it was almost as if he were listening to another voice, deep inside his head. "Why didn't I ... yeah ... with that kind of fire power ..."

He held the trance for one second ... two seconds... three…

Percy and Annabeth exchanged nervous looks.

Ares's face cleared. "I didn't want the trouble. Better to have you caught redhanded, holding the thing."

"You're lying," Percy said boldy. "Sending the bolt to the Underworld wasn't your idea, was it?"

"Of course it was!" Smoke drifted up from his sun glasses.

"You didn't order the theft," Percy guessed his brain going into overdrive. "Someone else sent a hero to steal the two items. Then, when Zeus sent you to hunt him down, you caught the thief. But you didn't turn him over to Zeus. Something convinced you to let him go. You kept the items until another hero could come along and complete the delivery. That thing in the pit is ordering you around."

"I am the god of war! I take orders from no one! I don't have dreams!"

"Who said anything about dreams?" Percy taunted, reaching for his pocket.

Ares was gettting agitated, but he tried to cover it with a smirk.

"Let's get back to the problem at hand, kid. You're alive. I can't have you taking that bolt to Olympus. You just might get those hardheaded idiots to listen to you. So I've got to kill you. Nothing personal."

He snapped his fingers. The sand exploded at his feet and out charged a wild boar, even larger and uglier than the one whose head hung above the door of cabin seven at Camp Half-Blood. The beast pawed the sand, glaring at them with beady eyes as it lowered its razor-sharp tusks and waited for the command to kill.

Percy stepped into the surf. "Fight me yourself, Ares."

He laughed, "You've only got one talent, kid, running away. You ran from the Chimera. You ran from the Underworld. You don't have what it takes."

"Scared?"

"In your adolescent dreams." But his sunglasses were starting to melt from the heat of his eyes. "No direct involvement. Sorry, kid. You're not at my level."

Annabeth said, "Percy, run!"

The giant boar charged.

Percy pulled out Riptide, and waited for the boar to come in striking distance… but it never did come that far.

A yellow and orange blur flew past Percy's shoulder, and seemed to kick the boar away—sending it flying into the ocean.

Too far in the ocean for the boar to swim back.

"Naruto!" Annabeth cried, a smile spreading across her face, at seeing her brother-like figure was alive.

"Hey Annie, Water boy, Goat." Naruto greeted a smirk plastered on his face.

"If I wasn't so happy to see you, I would've killed you already."

Naruto laughed, before his face became grim as he faced Ares, "Lord Ares how are you?"

The War God sneered, "Absolutely wonderful punk."

"Really now," Naruto said going into a fighting position, "Are you going to fight?" Naruto asked pulling out his silver knife. "Or are you going to hide behind another one of your pets?"

Ares's face became purple in rage. "Watch it, kid. I could turn you into—"

"A jackalope," Naruto smirked. "Or a leaf. Yeah, I'm sure you could. That'd save you from getting your godly ass whipped, wouldn't it?"

Flames danced along the top of his glasses. "Oh, man, you are really asking to be smashed into a grease spot."

"If I lose, turn me into anything you want." Naruto offered, "Take the bolt. If I win, the helm and the bolt are mine and you have to go away."

Ares sneered.

He swung the baseball bat off his shoulder. "How would you like to get smashed: classic or modern?"

Naruto held out his knife.

"That's cool, dead ninja," he said. "Classic it is." The baseball bat changed into a huge, two-handed sword. The hilt was a large silver skull with a ruby in its mouth.

"Naruto," Annabeth said. "Don't do this. He's a god."

"He's a fucking coward," Naruto told her.

She swallowed. "Wear this, at least. For luck."

She took off her necklace, with her five years' worth of camp beads and the ring from her father, and tied it around his neck.

At Naruto's surprised look she said, "Blondes stick together, right."

Her said blonde counter-part smiled, "Thanks."

"And take this," Grover said, handing him a flattened tin can. "The satyrs stand behind you."

Naruto's eyes softened even more, "Thank you."

"And this too," Percy said giving him Riptide.

"Wha—"

"It's my faith that you'll win."

The blonde ninja nodded, he closed his eyes, as he had never been this close to tears in his life… these people… were his friends…

"You all done saying good-bye?" Ares came toward them, his black leather duster trailing behind him, his sword glinting dangerously. "I've been fighting for eternity, kid. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die. What have you got?"

"Faith," Naruto answered simply.

People had faith in him.

Naruto pumped chakra into his legs before he exploded forward, slashing his knife as he came down. Unfortunately Ares was just as quick as Naruto, as he twisted his body to deflect his knife, with the end of his sword hilt.

He grinned. "Not bad, not bad."

He brought his sword upward and Naruto was forced to backflip a couple feet away.

Naruto repositioned the knife, making a silent prayer to the Goddess that gave it to him to lead him through this.

He charged again.

Ares sword was bigger, and thus made his attacks stronger, but Naruto was quicker with his lighter weapon. He managed to maim the God, leaving Ares enraged at being outmaneuvered.

It slightly bothered Naruto about the change in fighting style, but he had to stick through it.

He couldn't use any jutsu, as it would probably damage property, or hurt bystanders. He couldn't go into his Sealed-Hatred form for the exact same reason, so he was pretty much stuck with using this knife…

But hey at least he had something!

"Naruto!" Annabeth yelled. "Cops!"

Naruto didn't look away from Ares—as it would've been an amateur mistake to do so—but out of the corner of his eye he was able to make out flashing red and blue lights.

"There, officer!" somebody yelled. "See?"

A gruff voice answered "It looks like that kid from that photo on T.V ... what the hell..."

"That guy's armed," another cop said. "Call for backup."

Naruto let out a growl of annoyance, just what he needed.

He rolled to the side as Ares' sword came rushing down toward the sand, deflecting the blow as the God launched another attack.

It was a match of stamina.

Naruto was every bit as good as Ares was, but the God was definitely stronger.

When Naruto parried a blow, he was sent flying back, as the aftershock of the block.

"Admit it, kid," Ares said as Naruto staggered to his feet. "You got no hope. I'm just toying with you." Ares panted obviously lying.

More sirens wailed.

Naruto went for another charge to once again be blocked.

A police voice on a megaphone said, "Drop the guns.' Set them on the ground. Now!"

_What the hell are guns!_

Ares turned to glare at the spectators, giving them both a moment to breathe. There were five police cars, and a line of officers crouching behind them, pistols trained on both of them.

"This is a private matter!" Ares bellowed. "Be gone.'"

He swept his hand, and a wall of red flame rolled across the patrol cars. The police barely had time to dive for cover before their vehicles exploded. The crowd behind them scattered, screaming.

Ares roared with laughter. "Now, little hero. Let's add you to the barbecue."

"How dare you," Naruto snarled staring at the destruction the God had caused. "You would hurt the innocent!"

Ares smirked as he slashed. The blonde deflecting his blade, and stepped to the side going for a lunge. Ares fell back, barely dodging the blow, sneering.

Naruto looked to the side his eyes narrowing calculatively, as he took in the situation.

The spectators were distracted with the fire so… maybe…

Naruto held the knife in this mouth as he went through the necessary hand seals, "Fūton: Daitoppa" (Wind style: Great Breakthrough)

The effect was instantaneous.

Since Naruto had put a good amount of his chakra in there the jutsu made devastating consequences for Ares, as it smashed against his skull, leaving him disorientated.

Now when Naruto lunged, Ares barely had time to deflect the sword, so when Naruto's knife shot out and harshly stabbed Ares in the chest, the God didn't have any time to react.

The God screamed in pain as, ichor, the golden blood of the gods, flowed from a gash in his left lung. With each breath more and more blood oozed out. The expression on his face was beyond hatred.

It was the look that Tobi had when Naruto had bested him.

He clutched his wound limping towards the blonde, muttering ancient Greek curses.

Then something stopped him.

It was as if a cloud covered the sun, but worse. Light faded. Sound and color drained away. A cold, heavy presence passed over the beach, slowing time, dropping the temperature to freezing. It made Naruto relive his time in Tsukyomi.

The darkness lifted.

Ares looked stunned.

Police cars were burning behind them. The crowd of spectators had fled. The orginal trio stood on the beach, in shock, watching as the golden ichor trickled down Ares foot.

The God lowered his sword.

"You have made an enemy, godling," he told Naruto heatedly. "You have sealed your fate. Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Uzumaki Naruto. Beware."

"Kiss my ass, you bastard!"

Ares snarled as his body began to glow.

'''Naruto!" Annabeth shouted. "Don't watch!"

Naruto did as instructed, turning away as the god Ares revealed his true immortal form. He had heard from his father that if you see a Gods true form, you shall disinigrate…

Then the light died.

Ares was gone, and in its place was Hades' helm.

Naruto reached for it, but was stopped by the sound of wings.

He turned to see three of one of the ugliest creatures he had eber seen, land before him.

The Furies.

The one in the middle stepped forward. Her fangs bared, but not threateningly.

"We saw the whole thing," she hissed. "So... it truly was not the Son of Poseidon?"

"Yep, makes you rethink a ton huh?" Naruto said sarcastically, tossing her the helmet, which she caught, surprised.

"Return that to Lord Hades," Naruto sighed. "Tell him the truth. Tell him to call off the war."

She hesitated, then ran a forked tongue over her green, leathery lips. "Live well, Uzumaki naruto. Become a true hero. You deserve that much."

Naruto blinked at her sincerity before he nodded, watching as the three sisters left.

He let out a long sigh, before he joined trio, who were staring at him in amazement.

"Naruto..." Grover said. "That was so incredibly ..."

"Terrifying," Annabeth added with a smile, before hugging him. "I'm proud of you."

"We all are," Percy smiled.

Naruto smiled back before his face became grim, "Did you guys feel that?"

Like Naruto their smiles instantly vanished when they nodded.

"Must've been the Furies overhead," Grover offered.

"Maybe." Naruto said not sounding certain, as he shared a glance with the demi-gods.

They had a silent conversation, and they each insantly knew… what exactly was in the pit.

"We have to get back to New York," Percy said holding onto his back pack tightly. "By tonight."

"That's impossible," Annabeth said, "unless we—"

"Fly," Percy agreed looking a little scared.

"Fly," Annabeth dead-panned sarcastically, "like, in an airplane, which you were warned never to do lest Zeus strike you out of the sky, and carrying a weapon that has more destructive power than a nuclear bomb?"

"Yeah," Pery said. "Pretty much exactly like that..."

"Well… then come one!" Naruto said excitedly, looking extremely well for someone who had just taken down a God. "There's no time to lose!"

~Omake~

Getting out of Hades NARUTO STYLE!

"DESTROY THEM!"

"I don't think so!" Naruto yelled, getting into a fighting position.

Hades sneered at the blonde, "Foolish Godling I have an army of 1,000 undead soldiers, and what do you have? NOTHING!"

Naruto then stood up straight placing a hand to his side. "Oh hell no!" The blonde said snapping his fingers. "You did not just underestimate me!"

"And what if I-"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Poof

"..."

"..."

"... Oh fuck."

* * *

**Betaed by **_**HybridtailedFox**_

**Done!**

**I hope you guys found this good!**

**Next up is Naru/Artemis… or at least I think…**

**The book is slowly coming to an end and I still want to know if you guys want me to just put all the books in one story or too add them all in different stories as sequels... poll on profile and all that...**

**Anyway tell me in a review, and all that stuff…**

**Let's make it too... 170!**

**Thanks bye!**

**-XM**

**P.S. To those who saw the SMOSH reference in the other omake, ups to you!**

**I simply LOVEEEEEE SMOSH!**


	12. Returning what was Lost

**Here it is… the NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this I know I went through the editing process a couple of times with this one!**

**I actually wasn't going to update today, but then I thought, 'what the hell, I might as well!'**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NO ROMANCE!**

**Naruto and Artemis will have a pretty proffessional relationship till the Titan's Curse.**

**Also I am thinking of doing a reading series, but instead of using the original PJO books, I'll be using my story! I thought of it cause it will be fun—well at least for me! Cause this story **_**is **_**Naru/Artemis so the reaction to there relationship should be good! And in the story I will be able to explain and filli in any plot holes there might be! And I also want to know if I did it that you guys would actually read it!**

**SO tell me what you guys think, and if I should do it!**

**Thank you for reviewing: **

**DrewDragon (Polls in will be one story) **

**malterex (Planning on that!) t**

**helordofelves (I probably could've but I had writers block! XD) **

**Terror of Death Skieth (Warning not romantic) **

**Leo de Cielo (OMFG you were spot on about the weapon! Lol, spoiler alert!) **

**s****h8ad8ow (Here you go another chappy!) **

**Silber D. Wolf (Smank you!) **

**yukicrewger2 (Find out. Kronos/Ares were trying to frame Posedion. And wha?) **

**soulofdragon1 (I had to do I double take to get it!) **

**Twicemarked (Hmmm... Good question, maybe in the Titan's Curse...) **

**Dragonskyt (Sorry I was trying to give a hint, Naruto escaped because another pearl appeared in his pocket.) **

**LadySonics (In the next book Naruto's main priority will be protecting camp. He will not be going on the quest-sorry to dissapoint! His powers will truly start to show in the Titans curse *spoiler alert* maybe the power to counteract a prophecy...) **

**777angeloflove (THANK YOU!) l**

**uis014 (Lol too true, Artemis will definately be setting some ground rules with Naruto!) **

**Mi'Kael-No-Fuzei (Hmmmm... good question, still deciding on that one!) **

**Guest (Thank you, and polls pretty much done it will be all one story, although seperate for the Heroes of Olympus series) P**

**scychoticBoredGuy (Sorry polls in will be one story! And again sorry the romance won't play up till Titans Curse) **

**gster391 (Thank you for understanding the exact reason why I DID this!) **

**BioHazard82 (Hmmm... your name is really familiar... but besides that thank you!)**

**Guest (Thank you, another on who understands! Hate instant love, and I'm glad you understand)**

**unit2337 (Thank you, thank you!)**

**Assassin's Black AceX (*Blink**Blink* Oh yeah cake! XD *Takes cake from where you were standing* And dang you can pull that kind of torture off! That would be interesting to see... but of course it wouldn't be interesting for me... Hmmmm... If you ever do that to someone tell me so I can watch! :D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or PJO, or Lord Faptaguys (Don't know if I spelled that right! Tell me if you know where that's from!)**

* * *

**Returning what was Lost**

* * *

Naruto could never rightfully call Konaha citizens gullible _ever _again.

Why you ask.

Because people in this dimension were just so… ignorant.

According to the L.A. news, the explosion at the Santa Monica beach had been caused when a crazy kidnapper fired a shotgun at a police car. He accidentally hit a gas main that had ruptured during the earthquake (yeah and the odds of that happening are?).

This crazy kidnapper a.k.a. Ares (Naruto cracked up at that one) was the same man who had abducted Percy, and three other adolescents in New York and brought them across country on a ten-day road to hell (or Hades).

Whoops big mistake on our part!

Poor little Percy Jackson wasn't an international criminal after all.

He'd caused a commotion on that Greyhound bus in New Jersey trying to get away from his captor (and afterward, witnesses would even swear they had seen the leather-clad man on the bus—"Why didn't I remember him before?"). The crazy man had caused the explosion in the St. Louis Arch. After all, no kid could've done that. A concerned waitress in Denver had seen the man threatening his abductees outside her diner, gotten a friend to take a photo, and notified the police. Finally, one of brave Percy Jackson's friends had stolen a gun from his captor in Los Angeles and battled him shotgun-to-rifle on the beach. Police had arrived just in time. But in the spectacular explosion, five police cars had been destroyed and the captor had fled. No fatalities had occurred. Percy Jackson and his three friends were safely in police custody.

The reporters fed them this whole story.

The quad just nodded and acted tearful and exhausted (which wasn't hard), and played victimized kids for the cameras.

"W-We lost our dog while w-we were on the r-run." Naruto sobbed, as the reporters made 'Ahhing' sounds. "H-He was my b-best friend."

Some reporters began to cry at Naruto's broken face...

Suckers.

"All I want," Percy added, choking back tears, "is to see my loving stepfather again. Every time I saw him on TV, calling me a delinquent punk, I knew ... somehow ... we would be okay. And I know he'll want to reward each and every person in this beautiful city of Los Angeles with a free major appliance from his store. Here's the phone number." Naruto had to hold back a laugh as the police and reporters passed around the hat and raised money for four tickets on the next plane to New York.

Percy (unfortunately) knew there was no choice but to fly, so before they boarded he made all four of them pray to the Gods for their lives—mainly his.

The takeoff was a nightmare. Every spot of turbulence almost made Percy vomit.

He didn't unclench his hands from the armrests until they touched down safely at La Guardia.

The local press was waiting for them outside security, but they managed to evade them thanks to Annabeth, who lured them away in her invisible Yankees cap, shouting, "They're over by the frozen yogurt! Come on!" then rejoined them at baggage claim.

At the sight of Annabeth, Naruto smirked, "You are a genius."

"I know."

They had to split up at the taxi stand.

Annabeth and Grover were ordered by Percy to go back to Camp Half-Blood to inform Chiron on what happened. Of course this resulted in protesting, but Naruto quickly silenced them. And when they asked why Naruto got to go, the blonde simply answered with, "Personal matters."

Once they saw Annabeth and Grover off, the duo caught a taxi and headed to Manhattan.

Thirty minutes later, they walked into the lobby of the Empire State Building.

Naruto quickly scanned the area, before he went up to the guard at the front desk and said, "Six hundredth floor."

The guard took a while to look up from his novel, "No such floor, kiddo."

"He needs an audience with Zeus." The blonde said pointing at Percy.

He gave them a vacant smile. "Sorry?"

"You deaf or something?" Naruto sighed, "We. Need. An. Audience. With. Zeus."

The guard looked at the blonde for a second longer, before going back to his novel, "No appointment, no audience, kiddo. Lord Zeus doesn't see anyone unannounced."

"Oh, I think he'll make an exception." Percy interrupted as he slipped off his backpack and unzipped the top.

The guard looked inside at the metal cylinder, not getting what it was for a few seconds. Then his face went pale. "That isn't..."

"Yep." Naruto smirked, "You want my friend here to take it out or—"

"No! No!" He scrambled out of his seat, fumbled around his desk for a key card, then handed it to Naruto. "Insert this in the security slot. Make sure nobody else is in the elevator with you."

The blonde grunted, and did as he was told, pulling Percy with him. As soon as the elevator doors closed, he slipped the key into the slot. The card disappeared and a new button appeared on the console, a red one that said 600.

"Want to do the honors?" Naruto questioned, pointing to the button.

Percy let out a laugh, "Sure!"

He pressed it and waited, and waited.

Music played. "Raindrops keep falling on my head..."

"This is horrible."

"No really."

Finally, ding. The doors slid open. The duo stepped out and almost had a heart attack.

They were standing on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. In front of them, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky.

Both boys gaped, not truly comprehending what exactly they saw.

It was more magnificent than the Hokage Monument, more fantastic than the sight of Suna's sand dunes.

There was only one word to describe it, and that was—

"Beautiful," Naruto said in an awed whisper.

From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multileveled palaces—a city of mansions—all with white-columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gar dens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes. It was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It was new, and clean, and colorful…

Their trip through Olympus was like a dream… although Percy noticed that Naruto was constantly looking around, seeming to be searching for something.

Hawkers in the market offered to sell them ambrosia-on-a-stick, and a new shield, and a genuine glitter-weave replica of the Golden Fleece, as seen on Hephaestus-TV—which Naruto obviously had enough of (Hephaestus TV I mean...). The nine muses were tuning their instruments for a concert in the park while a small crowd gathered—satyrs and naiads and a bunch of shinobi-like teenagers who might've been minor gods and goddesses. Nobody seemed worried about an impending civil war. In fact, everybody seemed in a festive mood...

Which really ticked Naruto off.

Several of them turned to watch the duo pass, and then whisper to themselves.

Their chit-chat was usually along the lines of: "That's Uzumaki Naruto, and Percy Jackson."

After the fifth time of hearing this, the said blonde ninja turned to glare at them, instantly hushing them.

They climbed the main road, toward the big palace at the peak. It was a reverse copy of the palace in the Underworld.

Steps led up to a central courtyard. Past that, the throne room…

"We must split up here." Naruto said stopping suddenly, gaining a confused look from Percy.

"Why—"

"I'll meet you by the elevator," The blonde said tersely.

"But—Wait—Wha—" The Son of Poseidon then sighed, "Alright then… see you."

"Good luck."

Then they too split up.

Naruto sniffed the air knowing exactly what to look for.

Her scent was still fresh in his memory, and all he really had to do was look for a silver temple…

The shinobi followed one of the side paths, as it winded down to the lines of magnificent—yet smaller buildings nearer to the entrance of Olympus.

His breath caught when he reached his destination.

It was as beautiful as Olympus was, tall, and a light silver and gray.

Overall the building looked like your traditional temple, except the fire burned a bluish-gray instead of the usual orange. A staircase led up to the entrance, the bottom was guarded by two statues of the Goddess, each of them having a wolf companion by their side. On the top of the entrance the words Ναός της Αρτέμιδος (Temple of Artemis) were carved elegantly and without any mistake. A moon seemed to hang over the temple, sending chills down the blonde's spine, at its closeness.

Naruto swallowed once, before he started to go up the stairs. He knew he was probably the first male to _ever _set foot here, so he was risking a lot just being here…

Even so he pushed on.

When he made it to the top he slowly made his way inside. Upon entering his eyes immediately focused on the back of the room. There another—even more grander—statue of the Goddess stood tall. Her hands were cupped, as if she was going to drink water. She bore no weapons, just wearing traditional silver robes that flowed loosely around her.

Silver candles were at her bare feet, some lit others not.

The blonde cautiously made his way towards the statue.

When he was at its feet he knelt, lighting a candle before closing his hands in prayer.

"W-Well… I don't really know how to say this… cause I never really prayed before," Naruto started licking his lips. "But I guess I just want to say… thank you." Naruto took a deep breath, "I know you might be offended that a boy is in your place and all… but that's all I really wanted to say… Without your gifts I don't think we would've made it through the quest… I know for certain the dagger saved me from Ares, and Hades' Army…" The blonde trailed off before beginning again, "I guess I also came here to say I kept my promise to you… but then again I never break a promise Dattebayo!" Naruto blushed at his verbal tick, quickly regaining composure, "Errrr… I don't think I was supposed to say that and all… I also don't really know how to end this… so I guess I'll just say, amen."

Then Naruto stood.

But before he could turn around another voice spoke, stopping him dead in his tracks, "What are you doing here boy?"

The blonde quickly turned, eyes widening as he stared into the cool gaze of the young Goddess.

"J-Just saying thank you to—errr… you." Naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "I guess you didn't hear my prayer then…"

"I did," Artemis answered, "But I also felt a disturbance in my temple, so I came here."

"You can't tell where a prayer's exact location comes from then?"

"Yes, but I can tell the gender… so I had an idea of who it was."

"I see," Naruto said awkwardly before clearing his throat, "So… thank you again."

The Goddess raised an eyebrow, "There is no need for thanks, I gave you those items as a gift."

"I know, but still." Naruto smiled, "they really came in handy." Naruto held his right hand over his heart, before bowing deeply to the Goddess. "I am in your dept."

The Goddess looked over the blonde with a critical eye, "You fulfilled your promise so you do not—Uzumaki Naruto—owe me another favor."

There was a moment of silence before the blonde once again spoke, "Alright then," Naruto said resuming his standing position, "If you say so… but can I at least give you some information?"

"Information?"

"Yes," Naruto bit his lip, "When I went to the Underworld we made a… fieldtrip to Tartarus, and—"

Artemis made a halting hand gesture, stopping Naruto's explanation.

"Uzumaki… How exactly did you end up in the Underworld?"

"Heh," Naruto scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously, "It's a long story…"

"I have time," Artmis replied bluntly, "My Hunters aren't expecting me back soon."

"Alright then… so it started with me bumping into Percy…" Naruto then explained the whole quest to The Goddess of the Moon, leaving out the details—as he was never one for bragging.

At the end of his explanation Naruto once again thanked the Goddess for the back pack, and for listening to him and his suspicions.

"You are… very intruging." Artemis said slowly, looking Naruto straight in the eye. "I do... agree with you. The Crooked One is rising, and the Gods need to know," Then Artemis sighed, "But I fear my father will be too stubborn to listen…"

"If that's the case we… can hunt him down, together." Naruto offered gaining a surprised look from Artemis. "I mean if your dad won't listen you might as well look for some leads yourself… and it's not like I don't have any tracking or battle experience so I could… help." Naruto finished lamely. "Sorry, I know it's sort of selfish and all for wanting to get some action, and you probably won't want to work with me since I'm a guy and—"

"Very well."

"All, but I promi—" Naruto then stopped, "Come again?"

Artemis looked at Naruto amusedly, "I said very well."

"Really!" Naruto said excitedly, "You really _truly _mean that!"

"Yes." Artemis sighed, "And I also have a feeling you would have still got involved even if I said no, so I decided in not risking any more of a head ache than I shall already receive."

"Hey—"

"And you did provide the information," Artemis added, looking a little distasteful, "So even though you are a… boy I suppose it is only fair."

"Yes!" Naruto yelped jumping in the air, before he realized who was in front of him, quickly regaining his composure. "When will we start the search?"

Artemis wrinkled her nose slightly at the 'we', "At the end of the season of summer."

"Cool." Naruto smiled brightly, before he stuck out his hand, "Partners?"

The Goddess simply stared down the hand, till Naruto slowly lowered it, pouting.

"Fine then… how about acquaintances?"

Xx

Naruto walked out of Artemis temple a pleased smile on his face, as he walked back into a main part of town he froze.

People, satyrs, and naiads all turned toward him, faces filled with respect and gratitude, then they… knelt before him as if he was a hero…

Naruto held back tears as he walked through the rest of Olympus, this was really all he dreamed of.

He finally got respect, no one was looking down on him… and for the first time of his life Naruto felt peace.

When Naruto reached the elevator he saw a certain Son of Poseidon standing there, looking troubled.

"What happened?" Naruto asked immediately, "Did you return the Bolt?"

"Yes…" Percy sighed. "And it's just… something my father said."

"You want to talk about it?'

"No… not really."

"That's alright."

Both boys entered the elevator.

"Would you like to do the Honors?" Percy asked pointing to the bottom button.

Naruto smirked, "Of course."

~Omake~

A Good Friend vs. Best Friend

_Good Friend-Knocks on your door and waits for you to answer._

_Best Friend-Walks right in and says "I'm home!"_

To say both Naruto and Percy were exhausted would be an understatement, but they still both made there way to Percy's home. Once they paid the cabbie, the Son of Poseidon took a shaky breath as he faced his apartment building.

"You nervous?"

"A little."

The duo made there way up the stairs, Percy's heart hammering. If Zeus kept his promise he would be able to see his mom...

"This the place?"

"Yeah why-"

Naruto kicked down the door, a huge smile appearing on his face.

"I'M HOME!"

Silence and then-

"Who the hell are you!"

* * *

**So I left out the Percy goes home scene, because Naruto really wouldn't fit any where in there…**

**So now Naruto and Artemis will be hunting Kronos together, in the beginning of the summer! I only have like one chapters left!**

**You can expect Naruto talking to Annabeth's dad, and his introduction at camp, next!**

**Also tell me if I should do that reading thingy!**

**I'm still deciding on it!**

**Review, and I will update faster!**

**Also for those of you who do not think Artemis would just accept Naruto's help, I just want to point out she is one of the more fairer Olympians... Even though she doesn't like boys she's still fair-if you do not beleive so look at the titan's Curse. She was in for rewarding Percy-but not in that way you pervs-because she owed him a favor. She's probably one of the more honorable Olympians... **

**Also as the series progresses expect some bromance!**

**Again review!**

**Let's make it to 190**

**-XM**


	13. A Friends Betrayal

**Hey all!**

**Did you guys ever try Hershey's Nuggets! They're SO good!**

**I less than 3 chocalate!**

**Thank you for the review: sh8ad8ow, tanis19 (thank you for voting!), zerolelouch99 (Thank you for voting!), ChoasIdeals, Ronnie R15 (I'm waiting tll the end of "The Last Hero"), Leo de Cielo, malterex, razorbackmike, wolf-mihawk, Dragonskyt, Assassin's Black Ace, 777angeloflove, Guest 1 (Thank you!), Thunder-Storm-21, Max12998, Mi'Kael-No-Fuzei (I'll be sure to correct it!), Pedro Boncompagni, BioHazard82, soulofdragon1 (Wrong number! lol), Antoinette Castellan (Will/Might do it at the end of The Last Hero)**

**Answer to reviews:**

**Leo de Cielo (You gave me the idea, THANK YOU! Read below to get it)**

**Dragonskyt (Slightly, not really completely off the storyline. And I'm glad you agree, she's my favorite Olympian)**

**Assassin's Black Ace (*Watching the torture happen while eating the cookie dough, Birthday Cake, and Vanilla ice cream* Picks up note "... Okay!" *Updates story* "There done... now back to watching Oro-teme!" And to answer your question... you will find out in the next chapter! The first crush will be... definately Naruto, I'm sorry Naru-chan but you will not be wearing the pants in the relationship. lol)**

**Thunder-Storm-21 (Lol, thank you for always reviewing! I will not stray too far from canon... if I did there probably will be no seqeal as Naruto would probably just kick Luke's ass, and any other bad guys... can't have that!)**

**And sorry if the last chapter somehow displeased you.**

**Also because so many people have diff. opinions and I want to please everyone, I've decided to combine book 1 and 2, and then make something seperate for every other! :D**

**I will put up when each will come out.**

**Order I have decided:**

**Book 1: The Greatest Hero (PJO books 1 and 2)**

**Book 2: The Rising Hero (PJO book 3)**

**Book 3: The Puzzled Hero (PJO book 4)**

**Book 4: The Last Hero (PJO book 5)**

**And I will start the reading series after "The Last Hero"!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson… I do own this story and plot though!**

* * *

**A Friends Betrayal**

* * *

When the duo returned to camp they were greeted with a hero's welcome. At first the campers were a little confused with Naruto's presence, but after an informed Chiron told them of the ninja's deeds he was thrown a welcome part courtesy of the Stoll brothers… Naruto's new brothers.

The quad wore laurel wreaths to a big feast prepared in their honor, then led a procession down to the bonfire, where the original trio got to burn shrouds made by their cabin mates. Of course Naruto didn't get one, but he found joy in watching Percy's shroud burn.

Percy being the son of Poseidon, didn't have any cabin mates, so the Ares cabin had volunteered to make his shroud. They'd taken an old bed sheet and painted smiley faces with X'ed-out eyes around the border, and the word LOSER painted really big in the middle.

The blonde immediately shook Clarisse's hand for it, laughing all the while—even when she glared at him.

The Apollo cabin led the sing-along and passed out s'mores—a snack Naruto took an immediate liking too. The said blonde smiled throughout the entire ceremony, enjoying being surrounded by his new siblings, and friends.

His smile only grew wider when Grover came up to him later in the day showing off his new searchers license. It seemed the old goats from the council approved of the satyr's performance calling it, "Brave to the point of indigestion. Horns-and-whiskers above anything we have seen in the past."

The only ones not in a festive mood seemed to be the Ares cabin, as they glared at both Naruto and Percy for disgracing there dad… but hey, he was asking for it…

After the whole thing was wrapped up by Dionysus's 'welcome-home' speech that consisted of the words, "Yes, yes, so the little brat didn't get himself killed and now he'll have an even bigger head. Well, huzzah for that. In other announcements, there will be no canoe races this Saturday..." they then went off to bed.

Naruto's first impression of his new home was 'crowded', but then he was later touched when the Stoll brothers made room for him near the base of their bunks.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem… that will be five drachmas."

Naruto paid them with a dead pan before settling in for the night.

After that the summer pretty much flew by, with numerous pranks, and explosions courtesy of the camps resident ninja. Luckily no one was hurt… okay, no one was killed. A few burns, and broken arms here and there, but that was all.

At his third day at camp he finally received his promised weapon from his dad, it was an iPod... just kidding it was actually an iPod that transformed into a five foot long scythe—but only if the code HERMES was punched in.

The handle was a silver-white, the blade was three feet, and beautifully curved.. The Celestic Bronze was forged with other material to make it more durable and light, turning the blade a pure white. This scythe was called κυνηγός Σελήνη or the Hunters Crescent.

Hermes said if used right the blade would be able to move at nearly unimaginable speed, and since then Naruto had spent most of the time at camp mastering it with Luke.

On the Fourth of July, the whole camp gathered at the beach for a fireworks display by cabin nine. Naruto was naturally excited as it would be his first time seeing fireworks up close, since in Konaha he often had to watch them go off from his apartment building…

According to Annabeth, who'd seen the show before, the blasts would be sequenced so tightly they'd look like frames of animation across the sky. The finale was supposed to be a couple of hundred-foot-tall Spartan warriors who would crackle to life above the ocean, fight a battle, then explode into a million colors…

Naruto couldn't wait.

As the three demi-gods were spreading a picnic blanket, Grover showed up to tell them good-bye.

He was dressed in his usual jeans and T-shirt and sneakers, but in the last few weeks he'd started to look older, almost high-school age. His goatee had gotten thicker, and he'd put on weight. His horns had grown at least an inch, so he now had to wear his rasta cap all the time to pass as human.

"I'm off," he said to them. "I just came to say ... well, you know…"

"Good bye." Naruto said finishing the sentence for him, pulling the satyr into a hug, "Be safe man."

"Thanks Naruto." Grover smiled half-heartedly.

After the blonde was done with his farewells, Annabeth was next to give Grover a hug. She told him to keep his fake feet on.

Percy's voice cracked when he asked him where he was going to search first.

"Kind of a secret," he said, looking embarrassed. "I wish you guys could come with me… but humans and Pan …"

"We understand," Annabeth said sadly. "You got enough tin cans for the trip?"

"Yeah."

"And you remembered your reed pipes?"

"Jeez, Annabeth," he grumbled. "You're like an old mama goat."

"Oh good, I'm not the only one that noticed." Naruto said good naturally, resulting in Annabeth punching his arm lightly.

Grover smiled at their antics, as he gripped his walking stick and slung a backpack over his shoulder.

"Well," he said, "wish me luck."

"Luck." Naruto smirked before clasping Grover on the shoulder, "But in all seriousness, I truly mean that."

Grover smiled, before giving Annabeth another hug, and clapping Percy on the shoulder, then headed back through the dunes.

With perfect timing fireworks exploded to life overhead: Hercules killing the Nemean lion, Artemis chasing the boar, George Washington crossing the Delaware.

"Hey there's the coin guy with the wig!"

"Really Naruto?"

July passed.

The day till his personal search was getting closer, and Naruto felt more and more unease.

As the days past the blonde, and Percy spent most of their time devising new strategies for capture-the-flag and making alliances with the other cabins to keep the banner out of Ares's hands.

Percy got to the top of the climbing wall for the first time, and Naruto made it up the wall for the a hundredth and sixtieth time. The two boys formed a close bond, and they both helped each other fight off any unpleasant memories that had happened in the past year…

But when the Son of Poseidon was alone he couldn't help but think back to the prophecy, trying to convince himself it _was _completed.

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._

He'd been there, done that—even though the traitor god had turned out to be Ares rather than Hades.

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safe returned._

Check. One master bolt delivered. One helm of darkness back on Hades's oily head.

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._

That line still bothered the Son of Poseidon. Ares had pretended to be his friend, then betrayed him. That must be what the Oracle meant...

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

He had failed to save his mom, and protect his friend.

So why was he still uneasy?

The last night of the summer session came all too quickly.

Naruto and his cabin mates goofed off together for the last time, leaving the blonde's heart heavy.

He prayed to Hermes when he burned part of his dinner as an offering. At the bonfire, the senior counselors awarded the end-of-summer beads.

Naruto and Percy had gotten their own leather necklace, and when they received it both of their eyes widened in surprise.

The bead was black on one side and orange on the other, a green trident was carved beautifully on the black side, and a red Uzumaki swirl on the other.

"The choice was unanimous," Luke announced. "This bead commemorates the first Son of the Sea God, and ninja at this camp, and the quest they both heroically undertook into the darkest part of the Underworld to stop a war!"

The entire camp got to their feet and cheered. Even Ares's cabin felt obliged to stand. Athena's cabin steered Annabeth to the front so she could share in the applause.

When the blonde met her counter parts gaze, they both shared a small smile.

The next morning, Naruto had found a form letter on his sleeping bag.

Dionysus must've filled it out, because he stubbornly got his name wrong:

_Dear, Nathan Kazama,_

_If you intend to stay at Camp Half-Blood year-round, you must inform the Big House by noon today. If you do not announce your intentions, we will assume you have vacated your cabin or died a horrible death. Cleaning harpies will begin work at sundown. They will be authorized to eat any unregistered campers. All personal articles left behind will be incinerated in the lava pit._

_Have a nice day!_

_Mr. D (Dionysus)_

_Camp Director, Olympian Council #12_

Naruto reread the letter twice before he snorted, eyes shining with amusement.

With a sigh he folded the letter back up before heading outside, he would have his clones pack his things.

Summer was now officially over, and Naruto still had a lot of good byes caught in his throat.

He made it to the sparring area, he found it easier to battle out his frustration, and as a result the straw dummy _never _had a chance.

He was originally surprised at seeing the remains of straw on the ground when he originally got to the field, but he brushed it off.

He didn't brush off the surprised yell of a certain Son of Poseidon though.

"Percy!" Naruto yelled panicked, as his scythe once again transformed into a white iPod. "Percy!"

"N-Naruto." A voice croaked.

And when he came to the scene Naruto froze.

The young man looked horrible, his face twisted in pain, and his legs were sprawled in an unnatural position.

"What happened?"

"Poison… Luke… trait—"then he passed out.

Naruto may not be the sharpest knife in the corridor, but he knew what the other half of trait. was.

After he digested the information, the young man quickly swung the Son of Poseidon over his shoulder and brought him to a panicked Annabeth. He explained the situation to her, and she only nodded grimly, seeming to be sick when he told her what Percy had told him.

The said Son of Poseidon shortly after woke up with a drinking straw in his mouth. He was sipping something that tasted like liquid chocolate-chip cookies. Nectar.

When he finally opened his eyes, he met a pair of worried cerulean and gray.

"Here we are again," Percy said directing the statement at Annabeth.

"You idiot," the female blonde said, her voice held no bitterness. "You almost didn't make it… By the time Naruto brought you here you were green and turning gray. If it weren't for Chiron's healing ..."

"Now, now," Chiron's said, appearing out of nowhere. "Percy's constitution deserves some of the credit."

Naruto smiled, "Well then good job Percy's… uhhh…. Continents."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Chiron said, "Constitution." Then he turned to Percy, "How are you feeling?"

"Like my insides have been frozen, then microwaved."

"Apt, considering that was pit scorpion venom. Now you must tell me, if you can, exactly what happened."

Between sips of nectar, he told them the story.

The room was quiet for a long time.

"I can't believe that Luke ..." Annabeth's voice faltered. Her expression turned angry and sad. "Yes. Yes, I can believe it. May the gods curse him... He was never the same after his quest."

Even though she said that tears were leaving her eyes, and Naruto put a hand on her shoulder in the hopes of comforting her.

"This must be reported to Olympus," Chiron murmured. "I will go at once."

"Luke is out there right now," Percy said. "I have to go after him."

Chiron shook his head. "No, Percy. The gods—"

"Won't even_ talk _about Kronos," he snapped. "Zeus declared the matter closed!"

"Percy," Naruto said interrupting the Son of Poseidon's rant, "I know this is hard for you... But you must not rush out for vengeance. You aren't ready." He then gestured to each person in the current room, "None of us are."

Percy nodded at the blondes words, not looking to happy, before he turned to the centaur, "Chiron ... your prophecy from the Oracle ... it was about Kronos, wasn't it? Was I in it? And maybe Naruto, or Annabeth?"

Chiron glanced nervously at the ceiling. "Percy, it isn't my place—"

"You've been ordered not to talk to me about it, haven't you?"

His eyes became sympathetic, and sad. "You will be a great hero, child. I will do my best to prepare you. But if I'm right about the path ahead of you …"

Thunder boomed overhead, rattling the windows.

"All right!" Chiron shouted. "Fine!"

"Bastard." Naruto muttered lowly.

He sighed in frustration. "The gods have their reasons, Percy. Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing."

"Well we can't just sit back and do nothing," Naruto said, also frustrated.

"We will not sit back," Chiron promised. "But you, Percy must be careful. Kronos wants you to come unraveled. He wants your life disrupted, your thoughts clouded with fear and anger. Do not give him what he wants. Train patiently. Your time will come."

"Assuming I live that long." The Son of Poseidon said bitterly.

"You'll have to trust me, Percy." Chiron sighed, "You will live. But first you must decide your path for the coming year. I cannot tell you the right choice..."

"But you must decide whether to stay at Camp Half-Blood year-round, or return to the mortal world for seventh grade and be a summer camper. Think on that. When I get back from Olympus, you must tell me your decision."

Percy was quiet.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Chiron promised. "Argus will watch over you."

He glanced at Annabeth. "Oh, and, my dear ... whenever you're ready, they're here."

"Who's here?" Naruto asked.

Nobody answered.

Chiron rolled himself out of the room.

Annabeth studied the ice in Percy's drink.

"Who's here?" Naruto repeated.

"My family."

"… As in Athena?"

"No… my father."

Naruto blinked, before he stormed out the door leaving a baffled Annabeth.

"Naruto where—"

The shinobi raced up the hill, looking for his target, and upon seeing him, Naruto was surprised.

When he heard about Annabeth's father he expected him to look mean and cruel—or at least wimpy following the Cinderella like story-line. Instead he got a man in his late thirties or mid fourties, with a kind smile, and small glasses.

"Are you… Mr. Chase?" Naruto inquired, surprising the man at his sudden appearance.

"Yes… and you are."

A woman behind him, and two boys gazed at him curiously.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde said offering his hand which the man shook. "You could say… I'm Annabeth's brother."

"Oh…" the man said uneasily, "You're a Son of Athena?"

The woman behind him stiffened slightly.

"Not really." Naruto said simply keeping his gaze indifferent, his tone indicating to close the matter,"I just really came here to warn you."

Mr. Chase blinked, "About?"

"This is probably your final chance with Annie," Naruto said grimly staring the man straight in the eye, "Don't blow it… I know it took a lot out of her to forgive you." Naruto then let the littlest bit of his KI slip out, "And it took alot out of me to forgive you too."

The man opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by his said daughter's voice, "Naruto?"

"Oh hey Annie." The blonde said smiling easy, as she playfully punched him. "Since you're here I'm guessing Perce is alright."

"Yep…" Annabeth said trailing off when she spotted her father. "Dad… hi." She greeted giving him an awkward hug.

After a second she pulled back rubbing the beads on her neck.

"So... I'll be leaving now," Naruto smiled, giving Annabeth a hug, "You be careful."

"You too, Whiskers."

The blonde nodded, smirking at the nickname, before watching the Chase family leave, his eyes sad.

He then turned towards the woods, and there his cerulean eyes, met yellowish silver.

"Time to go?"

* * *

**Betaed by HybridTailedFox**

**Done with BOOK 1!**

**Wow ended at unlucky 13... Lol, oh well! **

**REVIEW!**

**210 please! At least 200, I need to get to 200!**

**-XM**


	14. The Return

**HEY ALLLLL!**

**Here's the next book for the GREATEST HERO!**

**Mkay I would like to thank all those who reveiwed, and i apologize for not being able to put in your names because my schedule right now is extrememly tight!**

**I'm typing this right before I leave on my vacation! I am bringing my laptop, and if there is wifi, I'll update this, but if not you guys will have to wait about two weeks!**

**Sorry!**

**Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**REMEMBER THIS IS A YEAR LATER!**

* * *

**The Return**

* * *

"She's late." A hooded figure growled softly, impatiently pacing in the middle of a small meadow. "Why would she be late?" the figure mumbled, tilting his head up to stare at the moon.

The action allowed the silhouette's hood to slightly slip, revealing a pair of cerulean blue eyes, and trade mark whisker-like scars on tan cheeks…

That's right the hooded figure was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, Son of Hermes, the savior of Konaha, Child of the Prophecy, the self-proclaimed 'Hokage Orange', Toad Sage, founder of Zeus' Lightning Bolt, and unknown to many the seventeen year old boy trapped in a fourteen year old body…

The whiskered blonde shifted, agitatedly running a hand through his long sun-kissed blonde hair, a nervous habit he was never able to get rid of. A black head band was barely keeping his bangs out of his eyes. His camouflage cloak shifted with each movement revealing a simple wooden brown hunter's bow, and a sheath of arrows, which were all slung on numerous places across the backside of his black zip-up vest...

Against the moonlight a silhouette of a five foot long scythe was strapped across his back. The white blade was curved and about three feet long... but in all it weighed no more than five to ten pounds.

Naruto let out a sigh allowing his hands fall to his sides, his ADHD brain going haywire in panic.

Why was the whiskered blonde upset you ask?

Simple.

Artemis was late… and she was _never _late…

Ever.

Numerous situations entered Naruto's mind—each of them not very good.

Had they been found out?

Did one of her Hunters see them?

Was she being held up by Apollo, as he plotted his demise?

These questions circulated in his head, till a familiar presence entered the clearing—almost instantly calming him.

"Zoe was being difficult about my leaving," The Goddess said simply, not even apologizing for her tardiness, "I believe she's getting suspicious."

"I would be too." The blonde said, "I mean if your Goddess was leaving you almost every other night for the past year or so would arouse _some _suspicions… at least you would think."

The Goddess rolled her eyes.

"You are still very foolish boy."

Naruto went silent, before speaking softly, "For a while… I thought we'd been found out."

Artemis' face became grim, "Let's hope that day does not come any time soon…"

The blonde nodded seriously in agreement.

Around the time the beginning of their hunt for more leads on Kronos began, both Artemis and Naruto decided to keep their search a secret, as it would not go well over her Hunters that she and a male would be working together. Zeus would also be furious Naruto and Artemis disobeyed his orders on dropping the Crooked One… And it also—probably—wouldn't go over well with her brother, Apollo.

Orion's constellation was proof of that.

They didn't want to take any chances of being caught, so they even met at night, were Apollo would have a harder time seeing, and when most Olympians slept…

Well a _certain _Olympian slept. Artemis internally shuddered at the thought of Aphrodite ever finding out she agreed to work with a boy…

Now… don't get them wrong they weren't a… _couple _or anything gross like that. They were simply… 'Hunting Partners.'

"You find any more leads?" Naruto asked, lowering himself into a squat.

"I believe so." Artemis said, sitting cross-legged. "I saw the young Son of Hermes that betrayed your camp, aboard a boat…"

"You didn't try to stop him?"

"Immortals aren't allowed to engage unless engaged against." Artemis sighed, "We have been over this."

"Sorry," Naruto said sheepishly, "I tend to forget things easily…"

"Really now?" Artemis smirked, before her face maintained her emotionless façade. "Have you found anything?"

Naruto sighed, "Not really, my clones have pretty much relaying the same information back… Their hide outs are pretty well hidden… well the demi-god hide outs."

The Goddess snorted before nodding in agreement; monsters didn't exactly know how to hide their presence.

"There are definitely more monsters this year than last."

"You think Kro—the Crooked One is rising faster than we expected?'

"Yes," The Goddess then let out a long sigh, "Uzumaki, we must put this expedition on hold."

Naruto turned to her in surprise, "Why? If the Crooked One is rising we need to speed up this search!"

"I know that Uzumaki," Artemis said impatiently, "But right now, you are needed elsewhere."

Naruto's face then turned grim, "Elsewhere?"

"Yes," Artemis said now standing, "Camp Half-Blood is in a very… dire situation right now… They are going to need all their heroes there."

"What happened?"

"Thalia's tree has been poisoned…" Artemis said grimly, "and Chiron has been framed for it."

* * *

**Betaed by HybridTailedFox**

**DONE!**

**Sorry I know it's short, but every first chapter for every one of my stories are!**

**Naruto will be returning to camp next!**

**And yes, Naruto learned how to use a bow and arrow, courtesy of Artemis… she wasn't going to have an incompetent bow-man as her partner.**

**Review ****please!**

**And again I apologize beforehand for the late wait for the next chapter!**

**-XM**


	15. Percy's New Cabinmate

**Hey all, so I want to apologize ahead of time for any sucky chapters… you see The Sea of Monsters—in my opinion was pretty boring.**

**I mean for me the only good part was when Thalia got out of the tree.**

**So all I want to say is sorry if you guys catch my lack of enthusiasm for this story, and stop reading it… won't blame you… **

**And sorry if Naruto will be underpowered, I can't have him using his uber-awesome skillz to destrot everything in sight.**

**Also Naruto will be a little bit OCC now, because he needs to be in a time of war. He will be more serious.**

**So anyway I finally found some wifi in the hotel... for $11.50 a night...**

**ANYWAY ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, or Naruto… Yeah…**

* * *

**Percy's New Cabin Mate**

* * *

When Naruto imagined his reunion with his two best friends Percy and Annabeth, he would've never have thought he'd have to save their butts from flaming bulls.

But hey, they were demi-gods so anything could happen.

It had taken him three days by foot and taxi to reach Camp Half-Blood, and at the sight of the camp, he knew it Artemis wasn't kidding about them needed his help...

To put it nicely, it was an absolute wreck.

But… first things, first.

Kill bulls, then worry about camp.

Naruto knocked an arrow, inwardly cursing when Percy charged at the monster, getting in his line of fire. He respected the Son of Poseidon's bravery, but sometimes he could just be so rash.

"Percy look out!" The whiskered blonde yelled, alerting both him, and the bulls of his presence…

It was although too late by then. Naruto had sent his chakra induced arrows flying, right past Percy's shoulder, hitting the bull straight in the eye.

The monster roared in irritation, and of course that's when the explosive tag went off, turning the roar into a howl of pain.

The other bulls had no time to react before the Son of Hermes was on them.

In one smooth motion Naruto unsheathed his katana, and sliced at the bulls metal armor, leaving a horrid gash across its chest. The monster had no time to recover, as Naruto swung his scythe upward, the curved blade slicing the bulls head in two. Using his momentum he back flipped, his scythe adding velocity, and quickly disposed of the last bull, landing a devastating blow across the monsters neck.

Naruto scanned the area for anymore enemies before relaxing; with one smooth motion he strapped his scythe across his back, and then turned to face the shocked faces of the other campers… and a Cyclops?

"Hey all, you miss me?"

Xx

Percy felt a grin make its way onto his face at the sight of the whiskered blonde—one of his closest friends.

"Hey all you miss me?"

"Naruto!" Annabeth yelled, her face just as shocked as Percy's, "You're here, how—"

"Your hairs longer!" Percy blurted out, resulting in some dead-pans.

"Long story... to the first comment tell you about it later. And for yours Percy... looks good right!" Naruto said smiling cheekily turning his face to give them a side view, before he turned to Clarisse, "You have some injured campers over there, that need attending."

The Daughter of Ares still looked stunned, as she ruefully nodded at the blonde, before going towards her men.

She may not like the Son of Hermes, but she respected him.

"Now back to you guys," Naruto said, his face becoming grim, "Why exactly do you have a Cyclops in company?"

"Wait what!"

"Percy," Annabeth sighed, "You really don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Dude, have you ever looked at…"

"Tyson."

"Tyson closely?" Naruto asked, looking tired, "Ignore the Mist, and look at him, really look at him."

"Mist?" Percy wondered aloud, as he narrowed his eyes at Tyson.

The Son of Poseidon forced himself to focus at the Cyclops big lumpy nose, then a little higher at his eyes.

No, not eyes.

Percy's eyes widened, as he _really _stared at Tyson. He had one eye. One large, calf-brown eye, right in the middle of his forehead, with thick lashes and big tears trickling down his cheeks on either side.

"Tyson," he stammered. "You're really a ..."

"Cyclops," Annabeth offered. "A baby, by the looks of him. Probably why he couldn't get past the boundary line as easily as the bulls. Tyson's one of the homeless orphans."

"One of the what?"

"They're in almost all the big cities," Naruto said knowingly, as he had hunted some of them down in the past year. "They're ...mistakes, Percy." The blonde said wincing. "Children of nature spirits and gods ... Well, one god in particular… I'll tell you who later… and they don't always… come out right. No one wants them." Naruto's eyes saddened, "They get tossed aside. They grow up wild on the streets. I don't know how this one found you, but he obviously likes you… I think. We… should take him to Chiron."

_Or the new Activities Director._

Annabeth nodded in approval, while Percy looked uneasy.

Just when Annabeth was about to say something else, Clarisse came back over to them, wiping the soot off her forehead.

"Uzumaki, if you don't mind, we need to help carrying the wounded back to the Big House, and let Tantalus know what's happened."

"Tantalus?" Percy interjected.

"The activities director," Clarisse said impatiently.

"Chiron is the activities director." Percy said, looking panicked and confused, "And where's Argus? He's head of security. He should be here."

Clarisse made a sour face. "Argus got fired. You three have been gone too long. Things are changing."

"But Chiron ... He's trained kids to fight monsters for over three thousand years. He can't just be gone. What happened?"

"That happened," Clarisse snapped.

She pointed to Thalia's tree.

Naruto stiffened, internally berating himself for not noticing it sooner… Artemis was right, someone had poisoned Thalia's tree… and got Chiron fired.

Xx

When the trio entered the Camp you could tell automatically something was wrong.

There was an air of danger, and the atmosphere was so tense you could almost feel it.

Instead of playing volleyball in the sandpit, counselors and satyrs were stockpiling weapons in the tool shed. Dryads armed with bows and arrows talked nervously at the edge of the woods. The forest looked sickly, and the grass in the meadow was pale yellow.

Naruto's eyes hardened, somebody had messed this place up… and well he wasn't happy right now…

As the remaining Quest members made their way to the Big House, no one stopped to talk, no one stopped to welcome them, and no one noticed the change in Naruto's eyes.

Some although did double takes when they saw Tyson, but most just walked grimly past and carried on with their duties—running messages, toting swords to sharpen on the grinding wheels. The camp reminded Naruto of Anbu training… which he didn't even last a week in!

Of course none of that mattered to Tyson. He was absolutely fascinated by everything he saw. "Whas that!" he gasped.

"The stables for pegasi," Naruto said monotonously. "The winged horses."

"Whas that!"

"Those are the toilets."

"Whas that!"

"The cabins for the campers." Naruto said, gritting his teeth, "If they don't know who your Olympian parent is, they put you in the Hermes cabin—my father's cabin—until you're determined. Then, once they know, they put you in your dad or mom's group."

He looked at Naruto in awe. "You ... have a cabin?"

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"Why don't you ask Percy his cabin?" Naruto said cheerily ignoring the question, not having the patience at the moment for Tyson.

It's not that he didn't like the Cyclops it's just that he had a lot on his mind, with Kronos rising, and his half sibling helping him rise… That sounded so wrong…

When they finally got to the Big House, they found Chiron in his apartment, listening to his favorite 1960s lounge music while he packed his saddlebags

As soon as they saw him, Tyson froze. "Pony!" he cried in total rapture.

Chiron turned, looking offended. "I beg your pardon?"

Naruto mouthed, "Baby" to Chiron, while Annabeth ran up and hugged him.

"Chiron, what's happening? You're not ... leaving?" Her voice was shaky. Chiron was like her second father and to see him go…

Chiron ruffled her hair and gave her a kindly smile.

"Hello, child. And Percy, my goodness. You've grown over the year!" the Centuar smiled, "And you too Naruto! You look broader."

"Glad you noticed," Naruto joked half-heartedly.

Percy swallowed. "Clarisse said you were ... you were ..."

"Fired." Chiron's eyes glinted with dark humor. "Ah, well, someone had to take the blame. Lord Zeus was most upset. The tree he'd created from the spirit of his daughter, poisoned! Mr. D had to punish someone."

"Besides himself, you mean," Percy growled.

Just the thought of the camp director, Mr. D, made the Son of Poseidon angry.

"But this is crazy!" Annabeth cried. "Chiron, you couldn't have had anything to do with poisoning Thalia's tree!"

"Nevertheless," Chiron sighed, "some in Olympus do not trust me now, under the circumstances."

"What circumstances?"

Chiron's face darkened. He stuffed a Latin-English dictionary into his saddlebag while the Frank Sinatra music oozed from his boom box.

Tyson was still staring at Chiron in amazement. He whimpered like he wanted to pat Chiron's flank but was afraid to come closer. "Pony?"

Chiron sniffed. "My dear young Cyclops! I am a centaur."

"Chiron," Percy said desperately. "What about the tree? What happened?"

He shook his head sadly. "The poison used on Thalia's pine is something from the Underworld, Percy. Some venom even I have never seen. It must have come from a monster quite deep in the pits of Tartarus."

"Then we know who's responsible. Kro—"

"The Crooked One." Naruto corrected darkly, "Don't use his name Perce, not here."

Percy turned to Naruto angrily, "But last summer he tried to cause a civil war in Olympus! This has to be his idea. He'd get Luke to do it, that traitor."

Naruto's nostrils flared, over the few months he and Luke became close, and his betrayal was still a sore subject…

"Maybe," Naruto said with a calming breath. "But Chiron, and Argus are probably being held responsible because they didn't prevent or cure it…"

"That too is my logic," Chiron sighed, "And I fear the tree has little life left… unless…"

"Unless what?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Chiron said shaking his head. "A foolish thought. The whole valley is feeling the shock of the poison. The magical borders are deteriorating. The camp itself is dying. Only one source of magic would be strong enough to reverse the poison, and it was lost centuries ago."

"What is it?" Percy asked excitedly. "We'll go find it!"

Chiron closed his saddlebag. He pressed the stop button on his boom box. Then he turned and rested his hand on the Son of Poseidons shoulder, looking him straight in the eyes. "Percy, you must promise me that you will not act rashly. I told your mother I did not want you to come here at all this summer. It's much too dangerous. But now that you are here, stay here. Train hard. Learn to fight. But do not leave."

"Why?" Percy asked. "I want to do something! I can't just let the borders fail. The whole camp will be—"

"Overrun by monsters," Chiron said. "Yes, I fear so. But you must not let yourself be baited into hasty action! This could be a trap of the titan lord. Remember last summer! He almost took your life."

Percy bit his lip, frustrated tears began to gather in his eyes.

Annabeth too was trying hard not to cry.

Chiron brushed a tear from her cheek. "Stay with Percy, child," he told her. "Keep him safe. The prophecy—remember it!"

"I—I will."

"And you my boy," Chiron said planting his hand firmly on Naruto's shoulder, "Stay strong. You are a natural leader, that this camp will be needing _very _soon."

"Yes sir." Naruto smiled sadly, "We'll miss you Chiron."

"Chiron ..." Annabeth said hesitantly. "You told me the gods made you immortal only so long as you were needed to train heroes. If they dismiss you from camp—"

"Swear you will do your best to keep Percy from danger," he insisted turning back to Annabeth. "Swear upon the River Styx."

"I—I swear it upon the River Styx," Annabeth said.

Thunder rumbled outside.

"Very well," Chiron said. He seemed to relax a little. "Perhaps my name will be cleared and I shall return. Until then, I go to visit my wild kinsmen in the Everglades. It's possible they know of some cure for the poisoned tree that I have forgotten. In any event, I will stay in exile until this matter is resolved ... one way or another."

Annabeth stifled a sob. Chiron patted her shoulder awkwardly. "There, now, child. I must entrust your safety to Mr. D and the new activities director. We must hope ... well, perhaps they won't destroy the camp quite as quickly as I fear."

"Who is this Tantalus guy, anyway?" Percy demanded. "Where does he get off taking your job?"

A conch horn blew across the valley, it was time for dinner.

"Go," Chiron said. "You will meet him at the pavilion. I will contact your mother, Percy, and let her know you're safe. No doubt she'll be worried by now. Just remember my warning! You are in grave danger. Do not think for a moment that the titan lord has forgotten you!"

With that, he clopped out of the apartment and down the hall, Tyson calling after him, "Pony! Don't go!"

Naruto held the said Cyclops back with his hand, while allowing Annabeth to cry on his shoulder.

He cast Percy a sympathetic glance, as the Son of Poseidon let out a frustrated yell, and sob.

Tyson then started to bawl almost as bad as Annabeth, leaving Naruto with two people going hysterical on both sides. The blonde awkwardly patting them both on the back.

"Hey it's okay you guys." Naruto murmured, his eyes then hardening with resolve, "I know Chiron didn't do it… I swear it on the River Styx, and promise it to you both."

The sun was setting behind the dining pavilion as the campers came up from their cabins. The new quad stood in the shadow of a marble column and watched them file in. Annabeth was still pretty shaken up, but she promised she'd talk to them later. Then she went off to join her siblings from the Athena cabin.

After that the other cabins filed in: Ares, Hepheastus, Demeter, Apollo, Aphrodite, Dionysus.

Naiads came up from the canoe lake. Dryads melted out of the trees. From the meadow came a dozen satyrs.

After the satyrs filed in to dinner, the Hermes cabin brought up the rear, and that's when Naruto left Percy to go in line with all his siblings and the unclaimed.

The number of campers seemed smaller, but not by much.

Originally Luke had been in charge, but now the Hermes cabin was led by Naruto, Travis, and Connor Stoll.

The latter's weren't twins, but they looked so much alike it didn't matter.

They were both tall and skinny, with mops of brown hair that hung in their eyes. They wore orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts untucked over baggy shorts, and they had those elfish features all Hermes's kids had: upturned eyebrows, sarcastic smiles, and a gleam in their eyes whenever they looked at you…

In other words they were definitely Naruto's half-brothers.

As soon as the last campers had filed in, Percy led Tyson into the middle of the pavilion. Conversations faltered. Heads turned.

"Who invited that?" somebody at the Apollo table murmured.

Naruto glared in their direction, quickly silencing them. Percy shot the blonde a grateful glance.

From the head table a familiar voice drawled, "Well, well, if it isn't Peter Johnson. My millennium is complete."

"Percy Jackson... sir." Percy corrected through gritted teeth.

Mr. D sipped his Diet Coke. "Yes. Well, as you young people say these days: Whatever."

Percy's gaze then cast to the man next to God, in the spot where Chiron usually sat, was someone he'd never seen before.

The man was pale, and horribly thin in a threadbare orange prisoner's jump suit. The number over his pocket read 0001.

He had blue shadows under his eyes, dirty fingernails, and badly cut gray hair, like his last haircut had been done with a weed whacker. As he stared at Percy, the Son of Poseidon fidgeted nervously. The man looked... fractured. Angry and frustrated and hungry all at the same time.

"This boy," Dionysus told him, "you need to watch. Poseidon's child, you know."

"Ah!" the prisoner said. "That one."

His tone made it obvious that he and Dionysus had already discussed him at length.

"I am Tantalus," the prisoner said, smiling coldly. "On special assignment here until, well, until my Lord Dionysus decides otherwise. And you, Perseus Jackson, I do expect you to refrain from causing any more trouble."

"Trouble?" Percy demanded angrilly.

Dionysus snapped his fingers. A newspaper appeared on the table—the front page of today's New York Post. There was his yearbook picture from Meriwether Prep.

The headline read: Thirteen-Year-Old Torches Gymnasium.

"Yes, trouble," Tantalus said with satisfaction. "You caused plenty of it last summer, I understand."

Percy was too mad to speak. Like it was _his_ fault the gods had almost gotten into a civil war?

A satyr inched forward nervously and set a plate of barbecue in front of the said man. The new activities director licked his lips. He looked at his empty goblet and said, "Root beer. Barq's special stock. 1967."

The glass filled itself with foamy soda. Tantalus stretched out his hand hesitantly.

"Go on, then, old fellow," Dionysus said, a strange sparkle in his eyes. "Perhaps now it will work."

Tantalus grabbed for the glass, but it scooted away before he could touch it. A few drops of root beer spilled, and Tantalus tried to dab them up with his fingers, but the drops rolled. He growled and turned toward the plate of barbecue. He picked up a fork and tried to stab a piece of brisket, but the plate skittered down the table and flew off the end, straight into the coals of the brazier.

This left even Naruto, doing a double take to make sure his eyes weren't betraying him.

"Blast!" Tantalus muttered.

"Ah, well," Dionysus said, his voice dripping with false sympathy. "Perhaps a few more days. Believe me, old chap, working at this camp will be torture enough. I'm sure your old curse will fade eventually."

"Eventually," muttered Tantalus, staring at Dionysus's Diet Coke. "Do you have any idea how dry one's throat gets after three thousand years?"

"You're that spirit from the Fields of Punishment," Percy said. "The one who stands in the lake with the fruit tree hanging over you, but you can't eat or drink."

Tantalus sneered at him. "A real scholar, aren't you, boy?"

"You must've done something really horrible when you were alive," Percy said, mildly impressed. "What was it?"

The Son of Poseidon didn't back off even with Naruto's warning glance.

Tantalus's eyes narrowed. Behind him, the satyrs were shaking their heads vigorously.

"I'll be watching you, Percy Jackson," Tantalus said. "I don't want any problems at my camp."

"Your camp has problems already ... sir."

"Oh, go sit down, Johnson," Dionysus sighed. "I believe that table over there is yours—the one where no one else ever wants to sit."

Percy bit back a snarl, his face was burning, but he knew better than to talk back. Dionysus was an overgrown brat, but he was an immortal, super powerful overgrown brat.

Unknown to the Son of Poseidon, Naruto was thinking the exact same thing.

"Come on, Tyson." Percy said.

"Oh, no," Tantalus said. "The monster stays here. We must decide what to do with it."

"Him," Percy snapped. "His name is Tyson."

The new activities director raised an eyebrow.

"Tyson helped save the cam—"

"Percy sit down." A hard voice said behind the Son of Poseidon halting his outburst.

Percy turned in surprise at seeing Naruto standing behind him.

"Sit down," The blonde said harshly, "You don't need to cause any more trouble then you already have." Naruto then turned to the two heads. "Sorry about him he could be… difficult."

"You don't say?" Tantalus smirked, before making a dismissive hand gesture. "Go along then…"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki."

The blonde nodded leading Percy to his table, when out of ear shot Naruto whispered to Percy urgently, "Dude, seriously don't mess with this guy. Something about him is off… you don't need any more enemies." Naruto looked the Son of Poseidon dead in the eye, "Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to Tyson."

Percy nodded, before slumping onto the bench, he watched as his blonde friend made his way back to the Hermes table. A wood nymph brought him a plate of Olympian olive-and-pepperoni pizza, but he lost his appetite.

Tonight he didn't feel very thankful, but he took his dinner, as was customary, up to the bronze brazier and scraped part of it into the flames.

"Poseidon," he murmured, "accept my offering."

Next to him, Percy could here Naruto making a silent prayer to his father, as well as… he couldn't make that part out.

The boys were the last to make it back to their seats. And right on cue, a conch horn blew, demanding their attention for upcoming announcements.

"Yes, well," Tantalus said, once the talking had died down. "Another fine meal! Or so I am told… And here on my first day of authority," he continued, "I'd like to say what a pleasant form of punishment it is to be here. Over the course of the summer, I hope to torture, er, interact with each and every one of you children. You all look good enough to eat."

Dionysus clapped politely, leading to some halfhearted applause from the satyrs. Tyson was still standing at the head table, looking uncomfortable, but every time he tried to scoot out of the limelight, Tantalus pulled him back.

"And now some changes!" Tantalus said with a crooked smile. "We are reinstituting the chariot races!"

"What?" Naruto choked out his eyes widening.

"Now I know," Tantalus continued, raising his voice, as the campers murmurs got loder. "that these races were discontinued some years ago due to, ah, technical problems."

"Three deaths and twenty-six mutilations," someone at the Apollo table called.

"Yes, yes!" Tantalus said. "But I know that you will all join me in welcoming the return of this camp tradition. Golden laurels will go to the winning charioteers each month. Teams may register in the morning! The first race will be held in three days time. We will release you from most of your regular activities to prepare your chariots and choose your horses. Oh, and did I mention, the victorious team's cabin will have no chores for the month in which they win?"

An explosion of excited conversation—no KP for a whole month? No stable cleaning?

"We are so going to win." Naruto smirked; the Stoll brothers nodded in agreement, their eyes filling with excitement.

Then the last person any one would expect interrupted.

"But, sir!" Clarisse said, looking nervous. "What about patrol duty? I mean, if we drop everything to ready our chariots—"

"Ah, the hero of the day," Tantalus exclaimed. "Brave Clarisse, who single-handedly bested the bronze bulls!"

Clarisse blinked, then blushed. "Um, I didn't—"

"And modest, too." Tantalus grinned. "Not to worry, my dear! This is a summer camp. We are here to enjoy ourselves, yes?"

"But the tree—"

"And now," Tantalus said, as several of Clarisse's cabin mates pulled her back into her seat, "before we proceed to the campfire and sing-along, one slight housekeeping issue. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have seen fit, for some reason, to bring this here." Tantalus waved a hand toward Tyson.

Uneasy murmuring spread among the campers. A lot of sideways looks.

Naruto clenched his fist in anger.

First this guy tries to provoke Percy, and now he's bullying Tyson?

... If this guy ever got out of camp, Naruto was going to make sure to oversee his punishment himself.

"Now, of course," he said, "Cyclopes have a reputation for being bloodthirsty monsters with a very small brain capacity. Under normal circumstances, I would release this beast into the woods and have you hunt it down with torches and pointed sticks. But who knows? Perhaps this Cyclops is not as horrible as most of its brethren. Until it proves worthy of destruction, we need a place to keep it! I've thought about the stables, but that will make the horses nervous. Hermes's cabin, possibly?"

Naruto opened his mouth to accept, but a hand clamped down on his mouth silencing him. Travis held his hand firmly over his mouth, just nodding a negative at him.

And instantly Naruto felt guilty.

Sure this Tyson guy was a comrade, but he was being selfish. His family, and the new comers barely had any room for themselves, and accepting a a six-foot-three Cyclops, would just add to the existing clutter…

"Come now," Tantalus chided. "The monster may be able to do some menial chores. Any suggestions as to where such a beast should be kenneled?"

Suddenly everybody gasped.

Above Tyson's head was a glowing green trident—the same symbol that had appeared above Percy the day Poseidon had claimed him as his son.

Immediately Naruto's gaze snapped to Percy's, and he could see the betrayal in the Son of Poseidon's eyes—something he didn't expect.

Tantalus roared with laughter. "Well! I think we know where to put the beast now. By the gods, I can see the family resemblance!"

Everybody laughed except Annabeth and the Hermes cabin.

Tyson didn't seem to notice. He was too mystified, trying to swat the glowing trident that was now fading over his head. He was too innocent to understand how much they were making fun of him.

Naruto bowed his head, quietly whispering the correct words to himself.

"All hail, Tyson, Son of Poseidon, the Earth Shaker, and God of the Seas…" Naruto's gaze then snapped to a horrified Percy's, "All hail Percy's new baby brother."

* * *

**Betaed by HybridTailedFox**

**DONE!**

**Just a heads up… I don't really like Tyson.**

**Sorry I know some of you are calling me mean or something, but I don't like him… I do, although respect him and his good heart.**

**I respect the way he faces up to people who don't like him like I do.**

**I respect Tyson enough not to bash him—or any other character… or at least I try too….**

**Oh I know!**

**In a review write your least favorite Percy Jackson character/ Naruto character!**

**It'll be nice to hear other peoples opinions!**

**Again REVIEW want at least 245**

**-XM**

**P.S. My least favorite characters are Hera, Sakura, and Hinata.**

**P.S.S. If I'm lucky enough I'll be able to update this tommorow or in two days... no promises!**


	16. Chariot Race

**Hey all!**

**Again sorry for making Naruto so OCC**

**So I am going home today, and I deeply apologize for not being able to thank all my reviewers individually, but I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Naruto**

* * *

**Chariot Race**

* * *

The next few days were for Percy torture… just like Tantalus wanted.

Tyson had moved into the Poseidon cabin, giggling to himself every fifteen seconds and repeating, "Percy is my brother?"

"Aw, Tyson," he'd say. "It's not that simple."

But there was no explaining it to him. He was in heaven. And for Percy... as much as he liked the big guy, he couldn't help feeling embarrassed.

Ashamed even.

He was getting comments from the other campers...

Suddenly, he wasn't Percy Jackson, the cool guy who'd retrieved Zeus's lightning bolt last summer.

Now he was Percy Jackson, the poor schmuck with the ugly monster for a brother.

"He's not my real brother!" he protested whenever Tyson wasn't around. "He's more like a half-brother on the monstrous side of the family. Like ... a half-brother twice removed, or something."

Nobody bought it.

Naruto had tried to make it better, often sending a glare in the direction of the gossipers, and sticking by Percy's side whenever possible—which Percy was grateful for. Nobody in their right mind would try to go against Naruto, almost everyone at camp—minus Tantalus—knew of him defeating the bulls in mere seconds… And besides with his now 5'5 frame, and scythe the blonde looked like a more cheery version of the grim reaper.

Annabeth also tried to cheer up Percy by suggesting they team up for the chariot race.

And when Naruto—who hadn't been present at the time—learned about this piece of news he immediately ran to the shed, to try to get a head start on his chariot.

One morning our favorite whiskered blonde was taking a stroll near the canoe lake, and literally bumped into an enraged Annabeth.

"Oh Annabeth sorry!" Naruto said apologetically, before he took a closer look at her angered face, "You okay…" he then sighed, "What did Percy do this time?"

"He's being such a jerk," Annabeth huffed, "I try to make him feel better, and this is what I get!"

"Well…"

And as you can guess Naruto spent the rest of that morning being Annabeth's physiatrist.

For the next couple of days, the last three quest members tried to keep their mind off their troubles.

Silena Beauregard, one of the nicer girls from Aphrodite's cabin, gave Naruto and Percy their first Pegasus riding lesson.

Unsurprisingly Naruto was good at riding the Pegasus, but it wasn't his first time exactly riding a flying animal… yes he got to take a little ride on one of Artemis' deer, but no big deal right?

The problems started when Tyson wanted to ride the "chicken ponies," too, but the pegasi got skittish whenever he approached.

That made Tyson cry.

The only person at camp who had no problem with Tyson was Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin. On the second day of camp Naruto had introduced the two, and the result was immediate friendship.

After lunch, Percy worked out in the arena with Apollo's cabin. Swordplay had always been his strength. People often said he was better at it than any camper in the last hundred years, except maybe Luke, and Naruto.

People always compared him to Luke.

Percy thrashed the Apollo guys easily.

Afterwards he went to archery class... even though he sucked at it.

Upon his arrival Percy was surprised when he saw a small crowd surrounding the archery station, the surprise turned to awe when he saw his blonde friend shooting arrows off continuously.

Naruto didn't even seem to notice the crowd, he was so focused.

And from the looks of the targets, it paid off, as he never missed the bull's eye. Percy definitely wasn't an expert, but just by looking he could guess that Naruto had a better shot than most of the Apollo cabin. The blonde seemed to be shooting five or six arrows at a time, the soft whize sounded in the air at each fire.

Finally after running out of ammunition the blonde then seemed to notice his on-lookers, blushing at the attention before retrieving his arrows.

No one wanted to shoot after Naruto's performance.

In the evenings, both he and Percy did border patrol. Even though Tantalus had insisted they forget trying to protect the camp, some of the campers had quietly kept it up, working out a schedule during our free times.

The boys sat on top of Half-Blood Hill, grim looks on both of their faces. The whole hill was an ugly yellow-brown color. Plants were dying, and the tree looked worse for wear.

Percy's face scrunched in anger.

Luke had done this.

It took everything in Percy not to voice out the thought.

Even though the guy betrayed them, Naruto—like Annabeth—kept sticking up for him saying he had his reasons. It annoyed Percy to no end, but he held his tongue, betrayal seemed like a sensitive subject for Naruto...

At night, unknown to Naruto and Annabeth Percy would often dream of Grover. It seemed as though he was trying to tell him something…

He tried to talk to Naruto about it, but the blonde was always pulled away from him by counselors, Aphrodite fan-girls, or Tantalus.

He didn't really want to talk to Annabeth since their fight.

The night before the race, Tyson and Percy finished their chariot.

And that night Percy once again dreamed of Grover.

That night Percy found out Grover was being trapped by Polyphemus, the Cyclops.

The morning of the race was hot and humid. Fog lay low on the ground like sauna steam. Millions of birds were roosting in the trees—fat gray-and-white pigeons, except they didn't coo like regular pigeons, they instead made this annoying metallic screeching sound.

The racetrack had been built in a grassy field between the archery range and the woods. Hephaestus's cabin had used the bronze bulls, which were completely tame since they'd had their heads smashed in, to plow an oval track in a matter of minutes.

There were rows of stone steps for the spectators— Tantalus, the satyrs, a few dryads, and all of the campers who weren't participating. Mr. D didn't show. He never got up before ten o'clock.

"Right!" Tantalus announced as the teams began to assemble. "You all know the rules. A quarter-mile track. Twice around to win. Two horses per chariot. Each team will consist of a driver and a fighter. Weapons are allowed. Dirty tricks are expected. But try not to kill anybody!"

Tantalus smiled at us like we were all naughty children. "Any killing will result in harsh punishment. No s'mores at the campfire for a week! Now ready your chariots!"

Beckendorf led the Hephaestus team onto the track.

They had a sweet ride made of bronze and iron—even the horses, which were magical automatons like the Colchis bulls.

The Ares chariot was bloodred, and pulled by two grisly horse skeletons. Clarisse climbed aboard with a batch of javelins, spiked balls, caltrops, and a bunch of other nasty weapons.

Apollo's chariot was trim and graceful and completely gold, pulled by two beautiful palominos.

Their fighter was armed with a bow, though he had promised not to shoot regular pointed arrows at the opposing drivers.

Hermes's chariot was… stunning.

It was green and black.

The chariot had two small silver wings on the back, like the gods shoe. The designs were simple, yet delicate…

It was obvious Naruto had done a little touch-up on the chariot.

To Percy's surprise Naruto wasn't driving the chariot—the Stolls were… but then again Naruto had always tried to be humble.

Before the race began Percy decided to approach Annabeth to tell her of his dream. She perked when he told her about Grover, but then her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the rest of it.

"You're trying to distract me," she decided.

"What? No I'm not!"

"Oh, right! Like Grover would just happen to stumble across the one thing that could save the camp."

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "Go back to your chariot, Percy."

"I'm not making this up. He's in trouble, Annabeth. He said he created an empathy link."

"Percy, an empathy link is so hard to do. I mean, it's more likely you really were dreaming."

"The Oracle," he said. "We could consult the Oracle."

Annabeth frowned.

Before she could answer, the conch horn sounded.

"Charioteers!" Tantalus called. "To your mark!"

"We'll talk later," Annabeth smirked, "after I win."

Xx

Half way through the race things began to get ugly.

"Birds!"

"What?"

The pigeons from earlier had risen from the trees. They were spiraling like a huge tornado, heading toward the track.

Then the screaming began.

The pigeons were swarming—thousands of them dive-bombing the spectators in the stands, attacking the other chariots. Beckendorf was mobbed. His fighter tried to bat the birds away but he couldn't see anything. The chariot veered off course and plowed through the strawberry fields, the mechanical horses steaming.

And of course that's when a certain blonde made his presence know.

It was almost like rain the blonde was shooting so fast.

Percy doubted even the God Apollo could match the blonde right now.

The pigeons were all shot straight in the eye, their little mechanical brains shutting off instantly. The blonde proceeded to shoot his arrows off rapid fire, the piercing bronze arrows making whizzing noises as they passed.

Unfortunately by the time Naruto was able to shoot them all, almost everyone was wounded, bleeding from multiple bird pecks. The kids from Aphrodite's cabin were screaming because their hairdos had been ruined and their clothes pooped on.

"Bravo!" Tantalus said, but he wasn't looking at the blonde hero. "We have our first winner!" He walked to the finish line and awarded the golden laurels for the race to a stunned-looking Clarisse.

Then he turned to the blonde. "And now to punish the troublemaker who disrupted this race."

* * *

**Betaed by **_**HybridTailedFox**_

**DONE!**

**I hated writing this!**

**I hate Tantalus!**

**Screw him!**

**Any way I know this is short, but this chapter was meant to explain Naruto's abilities. Right now Naruto's near an expert swordsman, and is a pretty damn good archer, thanks to his time with Artemis.**

**Anyway… review!**

**-XM**


	17. Meeting Naruto's Dad

**Hey all you people!**

**How's life?**

**Good?**

**Great!**

**I am so tired right now!**

**Lol, so sorry for any errors!**

**Any way the end of the poll revealed you guys just really wanted to get to the Titan's Curse—probably to see all the Naru/Artemis action.**

**Spolier-There will no kissing, but there will be a hug and some physical contact. I'm trying to keep Artemis as in character as possible. I know she wouldn't just hurl herself at Naruto like most pairing with Artemis do. I want them to have stable relationship before there's any romance.**

**Naruto will fall for Artemis first, and I'm thinking he'll start to develop feelings at the end of the Titans Curse... I might also have them dance together at the end... but that's not set in stone yet!**

**Thank you for reviewing all of you guys I LOVE YOU ALL MORE THAN I DO LIAM PAYNE! You guys are so awesomely amazing.**

**My vacation was to the fantastic Hawaii, Titan's Curse is coming up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Meeting Naruto's Father**

* * *

The way Tantalus saw it, the Stymphalian birds had simply been minding their own business in the woods and would not have attacked if Naruto hadn't caused the disruption with his _horrible _shooting.

"Chase a plate." Naruto had growled.

Tantalus glared at Naruto before he sentenced him to kitchen patrol—scrubbing pots and platters all afternoon in the underground kitchen with the cleaning harpies.

And of course the bastard, had ordered a special luncheon banquet to celebrate Clarisse's chariot victory—a full-course meal featuring country-fried Stymphalian death-bird—that Naruto had shot.

By the end of the day Naruto was exhausted from both cleaning, and the horrid memories of the cleaning from his Kage Bunshin.

So as he walked out finished from his duty you could imagine his surprise when he heard Percy say, "The Golden Fleece. We know where it is."

Naruto's eyes widened as he made his way down to the amphitheater.

The flames of the fire burned orange when he got there.

The Son of Poseidon was standing up, seeming to be telling the camp about a dream he had. Annabeth stepping in from time to time, and reminded everybody what the Fleece could do. It sounded more convincing coming from her... no offence Percy.

"The Fleece can save the camp," she concluded. "I'm certain of it."

"Nonsense," said Tantalus. "We don't need saving."

Everybody stared at him until Tantalus started looking uncomfortable.

"Besides," he added quickly, "the Sea of Monsters? That's hardly an exact location. You wouldn't even know where to look."

"Yes, I would," Percy smirked. "30, 31, 75, 12,"

"Ooo-kay," Tantalus said. "Thank you for sharing those meaningless numbers."

"They're sailing coordinates," Naruto interjected, gaining every ones attention. "Latitude and longitude..." at the stares he blushed, "I learned about it on my travels…"

Even Annabeth looked impressed.

"30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west. They're right! The Gray Sisters gave us those coordinates. That'd be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida. The Sea of Monsters. We need a quest!" she smiled.

"Wait just a minute," Tantalus said.

But the campers took up the chant. "We need a quest! We need a quest!"

The flames rose higher.

"It isn't necessary!" Tantalus insisted.

"WE NEED A QUEST! WE NEED A QUEST!"

"Fine!" Tantalus shouted, his eyes blazing with anger. "You brats want me to assign a quest?"

"YES!"

"Very well," he agreed. "I shall authorize a champion to undertake this perilous journey, to retrieve the Golden Fleece and bring it back to camp. Or die trying."

At this the whole Hermes cabin, and the majority of the camp turned an expectant gaze towards Naruto, or Percy.

"I will allow our champion to consult the Oracle!" Tantalus announced. "And choose two companions for the journey. And I think the choice of champion is obvious."

"The champion should be one who has earned the camp's respect, who has proven resourceful in the chariot races and courageous in the defense of the camp. You shall lead this quest ... Clarisse!"

To say everyone was surprised would be an understatement.

The fire flickered a thousand different colors. The Ares cabin started stomping and cheering, "CLARISSE! CLARISSE!"

The whole Hermes cabin gaped in disbelief.

Clarisse stood up, looking stunned. Then she swallowed, and her chest swelled with pride. "I accept the quest!"

"Wait!" Percy shouted/growled. "Grover is my friend. The dream came to me."

"Sit down!" yelled one of the Ares campers. "You had your chance last summer!"

"Yeah, he just wants to be in the spotlight again!" another said.

"What about Naruto then!" Travis yelled.

Then the Hermes cabin took up the chant "NARUTO! NARUTO!"

Clarisse glared at them. "I accept the quest!" she repeated. "I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, will save the camp!"

"Booo!" The Stolls yelled, while the Ares campers cheered even louder.

Annabeth protested, and the other Athena campers joined in. Everybody else started taking sides—shouting and arguing and throwing marshmallows.

It calmed when Tatalus yelled, "Silence, you brats!"

His tone stunned everyone.

"Sit down!" he ordered. "And I will tell you a ghost story."

Everyone reluctantly followed his orders. The aura Tanatalus was radiating was as bad as any monster.

"Once upon a time there was a mortal king who was beloved of the Gods!" Tantalus put his hand on his chest, "This king," he said, "was even allowed to feast on Mount Olympus. But when he tried to take some ambrosia and nectar back to earth to figure out the recipe—just one little doggie bag, mind you—the gods punished him. They banned him from their halls forever! His own people mocked him! His children scolded him! And, oh yes, campers, he had horrible children. Children—just—like— you."

He pointed a crooked finger at several people in the audience.

"Do you know what he did to his ungrateful children?" Tantalus asked softly. "Do you know how he paid back the gods for their cruel punishment? He invited the Olympians to a feast at his palace, just to show there were no hard feelings. No one noticed that his children were missing. And when he served the gods dinner, my dear campers, can you guess what was in the stew?"

"Your sanity." Naruto said bravely, earning some shocked looks and restrained chuckles.

"No," Tantalus snarled, eyes blazing, "You be quiet dishwater!" Tantalus snarled before calming, "The gods punished him in the afterlife," Tantalus croaked. "They did indeed. But he'd had his moment of satisfaction, hadn't he? His children never again spoke back to him or questioned his authority. And do you know what? Rumor has it that the king's spirit now dwells at this very camp, waiting for a chance to take revenge on ungrateful, rebellious children. And so ... are there any more complaints, before we send Clarisse off on her quest?"

Silence, even Naruto didn't speak up.

Tantalus nodded at Clarisse. "The Oracle, my dear. Go on."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Sir—"

"Go!" he snarled.

She bowed awkwardly and hurried off toward the Big House.

"What about you Naruto Uzumaki?" Tantalus asked. "No comments from our dishwasher?"

Naruto held his tongue, glaring at Tantalus in hatred.

Ohhhh if this guy ever went back to the Underworld…

"Good," Tantalus said. "And let me remind everyone— no one leaves this camp without my permission. Anyone who tries ... well, if they survive the attempt, they will be expelled forever, but it won't come to that. The harpies will be enforcing curfew from now on, and they are always hungry! Good night, my dear campers. Sleep well."

With a wave of Tantalus's hand, the fire was extinguished, and the campers trailed off toward their cabins in the dark.

As Naruto led the Hermes cabin back, he turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry man, we tried." Travis apologized, looking sheepish. "We really did."

"It's cool." Naruto smiled. "That old bastard isn't worth our time anyway."

Travis smirked.

Xx

"Can't sleep?"

Percy whipped around in shock, before he relaxed.

"Oh Naruto…" he then sighed, "Yeah… you want one?" he asked gesturing to a can of Coke.

"Well since I'm the one who got you those… Don't mind if I do." Naruto smirked, before he took a swig out of the can.

Both boys stared up at the stars, Naruto looking at them with a longing. The sky was clear and starry. He was checking out the constellations Artemis had taught him—Sagittarius, Hercules (she said that one bitterly), Corona Borealis, Pegasus—when somebody said, "Beautiful, aren't they?"

Percy took a spit take in surprise.

Standing beside them was a guy in nylon running shorts and a New York City Marathon T-shirt. He was slim and fit, with salt-and-pepper hair and a sly smile.

"Dad!"

"Son!"

"Percy! Wait-" The Son of Poseidon looked up at the God with wide eyes. "You're Hermes!"

"The one and only," the God of thieves smiled, "May I join you?" he asked. "I haven't sat down in ages."

"Of course." Percy invited still looking shocked.

He smiled. "Your hospitality does you credit. Oh, and Coca-Cola! May I?"

He sat at the other end of the blanket, next to Naruto, before he popped a soda and took a drink. "Ah ... that hits the spot. Peace and quiet at—"

A cell phone went off in his pocket.

And Naruto burst out laughing.

Hermes glared half-heartedly at his son, before he pulled out his phone. When he extended the antenna, two creatures began writhing around it—green snakes, no bigger than earthworms.

The God didn't seem to notice.

Naruto almost puked.

He checked his LCD display and cursed. "I've got to take this. Just a sec ..." Then into the phone: "Hello?"

He listened. The mini-snakes writhed up and down the antenna right next to his ear.

"Yeah," Hermes sighed. "Listen—I know, but... I don't care if he is chained to a rock with vultures pecking at his liver, if he doesn't have a tracking number, we can't locate his package... A gift to humankind, great... You know how many of those we deliver—Oh, never mind. Listen, just refer him to Eris in customer service. I gotta go."

He hung up. "Sorry. The overnight express business is just booming. Now, as I was saying—"

"You have snakes on your phone." Percy said dumbly.

"What? Oh, they don't bite. Say hello, George and Martha."

_Hello George and Martha,_ said a raspy male voice.

Naruto tried not to faint.

_Don't be sarcastic_ said a female voice

_I'll be sarcastic all I want_ said the male voice

"Oh, let's not go into that again!" The God slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Now, where were we ... Ah, yes. Peace and quiet."

He crossed his ankles and stared up at the stars. "Been a long time since I've gotten to relax. Ever since the telegraph—rush, rush, rush. Do you have a favorite constellation, you two?"

"Uh, I like Hercules." Percy said.

"I don't really have one..."

Hermes looked at Naruto in surprise.

"Why?"

"Well ... because he had rotten luck. Even worse than mine. It makes me feel better/I think all the constellations have the same value. They all mean different things, and each thing is important right."

"I see... you both are very interesting." Hermes smirked, before his face became serious, " So you two… what now?"

Naruto stiffened, while Percy opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, Martha the snake's muffled voice came from his pocket: _I have Demeter on line two._

"Not now," Hermes mumbled. "Tell her to leave a message."

_She's not going to like that. The last time you put her off, all the flowers in the floral delivery division wilted._

"Just tell her I'm in a meeting!" Hermes said as he rolled his eyes. "Sorry again, boys. So you were saying about the quest…"

"I—I don't have permission to go." Percy stammered.

"No, indeed. Will that stop you?"

Percy didn't reply.

Hermes smiled.

"Wait." Percy said looking confused, "You're saying we should go? Even without permission?"

"Well no… kind of." Hermes's eyes then twinkled. "Martha, may I have the first package, please?"

Martha opened her mouth ... and kept opening it until it was as wide as my arm. She belched out a stainless steel canister—an old-fashioned lunch box thermos with a black plastic top. The sides of the thermos were enameled with red and yellow Ancient Greek scenes—a hero killing a lion; a hero lifting up Cerberus, the three-headed dog.

"That's Hercules," Percy said awed. "But how—"

"Never question a gift," Hermes chided. "This is a collector's item from Hercules Busts Heads. The first season."

"Hercules Busts Heads?" Naruto dead panned.

"Great show." Hermes sighed. "Back before Hephaestus-TV was all reality programming. Of course, the thermos would be worth much more if I had the whole lunch box—"

_Or if it hadn't been in Martha's mouth,_ George added.

_I'll get you for that._ Martha began chasing him around the caduceus.

"Wait a minute," Percy said. "This is a gift?"

"One of two," Hermes said. "Go on, pick it up."

Percy flinched as he almost dropped it. The thermos was freezing cold on one side and burning hot on the other…

"It's a compass!" Percy said surprised.

Hermes looked surprised. "Very clever. I never thought of that. But its intended use is a bit more dramatic. Uncap it, and you will release the winds from the four corners of the earth to speed you on your way. Not now! And please, when the time comes, only unscrew the lid a tiny bit. The winds are a bit like me—always restless. Should all four escape at once ... ah, but I'm sure you'll be careful. And now my second gift. George?"

_She's touching me,_ George complained as he and Martha slithered around the pole.

"She's always touching you," Hermes said. "You're intertwined. And if you don't stop that, you'll get knotted again!

The snakes stopped wrestling.

George unhinged his jaw and coughed up a little plastic bottle filled with chewable vitamins.

"You're kidding," Naruto gaped staring at the gifts. "Are those Minotaur-shaped?"

Hermes picked up the bottle and rattled it. "The lemon ones, yes. The grape ones are Furies, I think. Or are they hydras? At any rate, these are potent. Don't take one unless you really, really need it."

"How will we know if I really, really need it?"

"You'll know, believe me. Nine essential vitamins, minerals, amino acids ... oh, everything you need to feel yourself again."

He tossed Percy the bottle.

"Um, thanks," Percy said unsurely. "But Lord Hermes, why are you helping me?"

He gave him a melancholy smile. "Perhaps because I hope that you can save many people on this quest, Percy. Not just your friend Grover."

Naruto stared at him sadly. "You mean Luke?"

Hermes didn't answer.

"Look," Percy said. "Lord Hermes, I mean, thanks and everything, but you might as well take back your gifts. Luke can't be saved. Even if I could find him ... he told me he wanted to tear down Olympus stone by stone. He betrayed everybody he knew. He—he hates you especially."

Naruto looked down, unable to stare at his father.

Hermes gazed up at the stars. "My dear young cousin, if there's one thing I've learned over the eons, it's that you can't give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it. It doesn't matter if they hate you, or embarrass you, or simply don't appreciate your genius for inventing the Internet—"

"You invented the Internet?"

"What's the internet?"

_It was my idea,_ Martha said.

_Rats are delicious,_ George said.

"It was my idea!" Hermes said. "I mean the Internet, not the rats. But that's not the point. Do you two understand what I'm saying about family?"

"I—I'm not sure."

"Wait didn't you say you were a bad father in the first boo—I mean a year ago."

Hermes coughed embarrsedly, "That's not the point" Hermes' face darkened, "You'll understand what I meant someday… In the meantime." He got up and brushed the sand off his legs. "I must be going now."

_You have sixty calls to return,_ Martha said.

_And one thousand-thirty-eight e-mails,_ George added. _Not counting the offers for online discount ambrosia._

"And you, Naruto and Percy," Hermes said, "have a shorter deadline than you realize to complete your quest. Your friends should be coming right about... now."

Naruto almost burst out laughing when he heard Annabeth's voice calling both their name from the sand dunes. Tyson, too. His dad never seemed to be wrong.

"I hope I packed well for you," Hermes said. "I do have some experience with travel."

He snapped his fingers and three yellow duffel bags appeared at Percy's feet.

"Wait why are there three?" Percy asked confusedly, "There are four of us."

"I'll have my son answer that question." Hermes said, as Naruto looked down unable to meet Percy's gaze. "The back packs are waterproof… And you ask nicely, your father—Percy—should be able to help you reach the ship."

"Ship?"

Hermes pointed. Sure enough, a big cruise ship was cutting across Long Island Sound, its white-and-gold lights glowing against the dark water. In other words it was the ship Artemis had described to him a few nights ago…

"Wait," Percy repeated. "I don't understand any of this. I haven't even agreed to go!"

"I'd make up your mind in the next five minutes, if I were you," Hermes advised, smirking. "That's when the harpies will come to eat you. Now, good night, cousin, son, and dare I say it? May the gods go with you."

* * *

**Betaed by **_**HybridtailedFox**_

**DONE!**

**Next chapter is Naruto's farewell to the quest members. This book will probably only be six chapter, or seven chapters long, since he's not going on the quest…**

**You guys also seem to really want me—as I said above—to go into the Titan'sCurse so I am trying to speed this one along… but even so I hope my typing/writing is too your liking!**

**And I really appreciate how cool it was to listen/read what you guys felt bout the characters of PJO... so now I want to hear your favorite character.**

**Mine is Annabeth (Even though she has some jealousy/smart aleck problems) , Artemis (BEST OLYMPIAN EVER!), Nico (Poor kid, so mature for his age), Naruto (He's adorable, he deserves so much better than Sakura and (ugh) Hinata), and finally Itachi (If he was real I would marry him lolz, he so AWESOME!)**

**So review**

**-XM out**


	18. Saying Our Goodbyes

**Hey all thank you for all your kind words!**

**Cannot express how grateful I am for reviews!**

**Alright so my last A/N brought in some misunderstandings. What I meant by "no kissing" is that they will not kiss in the Titans Curse. And as for me wanting to marry Itachi it was a joke, I dont really plan on marrying an anime character.**

**Also sorry this chapter and the next one will be sort of a filler…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Naruto and I never will**

* * *

**We say our Good Byes**

Naruto decided to wait till the other two got there before he began his explanation. Both he and Percy were pacing the beach by the time the other two got there.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked her eyes filled with worry. "I heard you two calling for help!"

"Me, too!" Tyson said. "Heard you yell, 'Bad things are attacking!'"

The two demi-god boys looked at each other, "We didn't call you guys…"

"But then who ..." Annabeth trailed off as she noticed the three yellow duffel bags, then the thermos and the bottle of vitamin. "What—"

"Just listen," Naruto interrupted. "By the sound of those harpies we don't have much time."

The duo proceeded to tell them about their conversation with Hermes. By the time they finished, screeching could be heard in the distance—patrol harpies picking up the quad's scent.

"Naruto," Annabeth sighed, "we have to do the quest."

"We'll get expelled." Naruto said simply, shifting uneasily.

"So? If we fail, there won't be any camp to come back to."

"Yeah," Percy said, "but you promised Chiron—"

"I promised I'd keep you from danger. I can only do that by coming with you! Tyson can stay behind and tell them—"

"I want to go," Tyson said.

"No!" Annabeth's voice sounded close to panic. "I mean ... come on, you two. You know that's impossible."

Percy stared at her confusedly while Naruto sent her a sad and knowing look. Percy felt as if he was obviously missing something… what exactly caused her grudge against Cyclops?

Tyson and Annabeth both looked at an uneasy Percy, awaiting his decision.

The said Son of Poseidon opened his mouth, before slowly closing it. Different situations flashing in his mind.

Truthfully he too wasn't all that crazy about bringing Tyson along. I mean he'd spent the last three days with this guy, and he needed some _space._

Plus, he didn't know how much help he'd be, or how he'd keep him safe. Yes he was strong, but Tyson was a younger Cyclops, maybe seven or eight years old, mentally. If they brought him along there was a much higher chance they'd be killed...

But the sound of the harpies was getting closer...

"We can't leave him," Percy sighed. "Tantalus will punish him for us being gone."

"Percy," Annabeth said, trying to keep her cool, casting a glance at Naruto as if asking fo help. "we're going to Polyphemus's island! Polyphemus is an S-i-k ... a C-y-k . .."

She stamped her foot in frustration.

"You know what I mean!"

"Tyson can go," Percy insisted, "if he wants to."

Tyson clapped his hands. "Want to!"

Annabeth gave Percy the evil eye, relaxing slightly when Naruto placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"All right," she finally said. "How do we get to that ship?"

"My father said Percy's father would help." Naruto smiled.

"Well then, Whiskers? What are we waiting for?"

The said 'Whiskers' gave the trio a sheepish smile. "I'm actually not going on the quest…"

"What!"

"I promised Ar—someone, I'd keep this place safe… and leaving isn't protecting.

"But—" Annabeth stopped herself taking a deep breath, trying to calm her panic.

If Naruto was to stay nothing would convince him to go.

The said blonde pulled Annabeth into a hug, "just don't lose your mind alright."

"No promises," Annabeth muttered.

Percy smiled at the scene, a twinge of jealousy entered his heart, but he quickly pushed it away. Annabeth saw Naruto as a brother, and vice versa... nothing more and nothing less.

"Alright then." The whiskered blonde said releasing Annabeth from the hug, "You might want to get a move on calling your dad."

The Son of Poseidon nodded nervously licking his lips before he faced the ocean.

"Urn, Dad?" he called. "How's it going?"

Naruto coughed, "Um Perce, you guys need to leave soon."

"We need your help," he called a little louder. "We need to get to that ship, like, before we get eaten and stuff, so ..."

At first, nothing happened. Waves crashed against the shore like normal. The harpies sounded like they were right behind the sand dunes. Then, about a hundred yards out to sea, three white lines appeared on the surface. They moved fast toward the shore, like claws ripping through the ocean.

As they neared the beach, the surf burst apart and the heads of three white stallions reared out of the waves.

Tyson caught his breath. "Fish ponies!"

Naruto snorted, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Hippocampi!" Annabeth said awed. "They're beautiful."

The nearest one whinnied in appreciation and nuzzled Annabeth.

"There!" a voice screeched. "Bad children out of cabins! Snack time for lucky harpies!"

Naruto glanced at the monsters out of the corner of his eye, wincing at their appearance, before turning to the quest members.

"Good luck you guys," he said before grimly looking at the boat. "Be careful out there... my brother is on that boat."

And with that he left, leaving behind a shocked/hopeful Annabeth, and a wide eyed Percy.

Xx

"My lady."

"Yes Zoe?"

"Are you sure we should be doing this... didn't Lord Zeus order not to look for the... Crooked One?"

"Yes my father did so." Artemis whispered softly, making sure for the others to not overhear. "But I will do the right thing... and I also swore to some one I would continue the search while they were being... preoccupied."

"Who?" Zoe then added hastily. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Just-" Artemis paused. "Just some one who I believe will be very important in the near future."

* * *

**DONE!**

**Yes it's short, so I added a little Artemis bit in there to show that she was still searching... may change something in the future!**

**SO REVIEW! I'm rapidly working on the next chappy, so I may update later today!**

**-XM**


	19. Miserable Days

**Hey ALL, this will mostly be just small little stories starring our favorite blonde.**

**This chapter is just meant to show everyone Naruto's days at camp.**

**Thank you for reveiwing every one, I mean i only had this chapter out for like three hours and I got five or eight reviews... you guys make me wanna cry!**

**Any way because some of you are confused on why Naruto acts different-maybe i should make a seperate story explaining his past... any way it's because he's a demi-GOD! If he was able to see/hear monsters all his life he would be a little different don't ya think!?**

**Sorry if I sounded bitch-like or rude in that thing above, but some of you send some rude messages to me, and I don't wanna disable my PM but I really am thinking bout it. So to please all of ya Imma put some differences in TGH Naruto timeline vs. canon on my profile.**

**So if you wanna see it, go look!**

**Sigh and to all of those who don't do that I sincerely love you all! If i could i would hug each and every one of you.**

**Next chapter will be back to the story line.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and/or Naruto**

* * *

**Miserable Days**

* * *

Tantalus was a bastard.

It was official.

The sentence above is approved by the Stolls, Will Solace, Percy, Annabeth, Grover (so what if he's not there), and pretty much the majority of the Half-Blood population. Hell even _Silena _approves of this message.

That man was more of a bastard-teme then Sasuke, and Luke combined… and that was saying something.

Upon finding out of the new trio's escape Tantalus had immediately pointed his ugly finger to Naruto, ordering him to spill out the information. But of course the Son of Hermes played ignorant, his acting top notch with his shinobi experience.

Although unfortunately for him, even with his superb skills he was assigned to kitchen, _and _toilet duty for the next week.

The only good side was he actually—sort of—made friends with the kitchen harpies.

"Damn stupid old, bastard king." Naruto muttered as he dried off his final dish. "But… I suppose this is what I get for staying behind…" the blonde then sat on a nearby barrel putting his head in his hands. "My life sucks."

And then of course his day just had to get worse.

"Get ready for dinner rush! Tantalus has just thrown the Daughter of Ares a going away feast!"

"FUCK!"

Xx

Naruto scowled as the cold water hit his back, even with his clones it had taken him over an hour to finish cleaning, and thus resulting in him showering in _freezing _water.

Damn the Aphrodite cabin for using all the hot water.

Xx

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Naru!"

"Hey N!"

"Hey Blondie!"

"Hey—"

"Be quiet!" Naruto yelled clutching his head, before sending an apologetic glance to the camper. "Sorry long day…"

The young man shrugged, "Yeah whatever." Then he left, leaving Naruto feeling worse than he already did.

Screw Tantalus to the Deepest Pits of Hades.

"Hey Uzumaki get your ass over here!"

"Coming… sir."

Xx

The second day was only worse... although Naruto could now say he met the undead.

Some of the things they told the blonde about Ares led to some good blackmail material...

Xx

On the third day of keeping his lips sealed Naruto was really regretting not going with Percy… but then again he couldn't keep stealing the Son of Poseidon's spot light, and he also had to keep his promise. Not only that, the constant stream of monsters was really giving him a headache.

Whenever camp _was_ attacked Tantalus called Naruto in for help, but whenever someone got hurt... you could only guess who got blamed.

The whiskered blonde sunk into his seat, completely defeated.

If only he was legal age to drink sake…

Xx

The whiskered blonde stood in front of his opponent his scythe resting easily on his shoulder.

The Son of Ares looked over the blonde once more before charging his sword a swinging. Naruto easily side-stepped before catching the sword's hilt with the bottom of his scythe's blade, he then pulled forward resulting in the camper falling off balance. Naruto simply finished the match with a round house kick sending the Son of Ares flying into a straw dummy.

"If only opponents were more challenging in this dimension."

Somewhere in an unknown location a coffin sneezed.

Xx

"Right now, your face is in the crowd, I'm shouting out loud, the one you counted out of the game. Oh wow, take a good look at me now, should have never had a doubt, is that you I hear screaming my name. I'm a roller, I'm a rider, number one mother fuckin' survivor. So move over, I'm the driver, and I'm high and I'm gonna keep getting higher, yeah, yeah, yeah." Naruto sang.

"Dude are you dying." Travis groaned turning over to glare at the blonde.

"Yes."

Xx

By the fourth day Naruto was pretty much banging his head on the wall… literally.

"Why, why, why, why, WHY!" Naruto sobbed.

"Naruto!"

The whiskered blonde turned, tears rolling down his face.

"Sorry Katie was I disturbing you?"

"You were disturbing the whole camp." The Daughter of Demeter dead panned, before sighing. "What's the matter?"

"T-Tantalus…"

"What about him?"

"H-He took my…"

"You're what?"

"RAMEN!" Naruto screamed. "He found my ramen store, and he chased it off… literally!" the blonde began to cry. "My beautiful, beautiful, instant cups!"

Katie blinked before awkwardly patting him on the back. "There there…"

Xx

"I was so enchanted by your beauty I ran into that wall over there. Now i need your name and number for insurance purposes."

"That wasn't good, you already know her name."

"But not her number."

"We're demi-gods we can't have phones."

"Fine how about-Girl your beauty makes the sun look like the dimmer side of the moon."

"You'd be making fun of two Olympians if you do that one."

"Grrr... How about, you're so beautiful you made me forget my pick-up line."

"No... just no." Naruto then sighed. "Seriously dude just tell her how you feel."

Travis groaned putting his head in his hands. "I can't."

"Why not?" Connor inquired.

"Just... because..." Travis then perked. "I just thought of a really good one."

The other two Son's of Hermes shared a glance.

"What?"

"Babe did you break wind, cause you're blowing me away!"

Naruto and Connor face palmed in unison.

Xx

Naruto stared up at the ceiling, thinking about… nothing really.

"These past few days have been miserable."

"Don't I hear you."

Naruto jumped before he slowly turned his head. "Silena!" he gaped, "What are you doing here!"

The Aphrodite councilor smiled at the blonde. "Well I was trying to groom the pegasi, but looks like I found you instead…" Silena then sat down next to Naruto. "What's the matter?"

"I keep keeping to my nindo, and sometimes I wonder why I keep keeping it. What would happen if my kept keeping nindo kills me one day... but then again the character I am playing doesn't mind dying for a good cause... Damn I should really read the job application next time I go in for a role... I could've gotten that Kurosaki Ichigo character... but then again I'd have to grow a bit more to get that part..."

"Errr what?"

"Nothing." Naruto smiled eyed wide. "Nothing."

Xx

The whiskered blonde groaned as he trudged through camp, grease stains littered all over his clothes.

"Fuck Tantalus, monsters, and Ares." He growled, before frowning down at his ruined shirt. "And this was my favorite shirt too…"

With a huff the Son of Hermes kept his slow and gloomy walk through camp, stopping at the sight of a little girl.

"Hey umm… miss?" Naruto said unsurely watching the little girl poke the flames. "I'm not sure you're supposed to be—" his eyes widened when the girl met his gaze.

She had red eyes… but they weren't sinister or maddening like the ones the blonde was used to. Her eyes seemed to reflect the campfire. They were warm, protecting, and caring all in one…

Oh shit.

"Y-You're Hestia Goddess of the Hearth." Naruto said his eyes still wide. "I'm sorry for sounding rude earlier!" he added hurriedly.

One thing Naruto learned is that you do not need a ticked off God after you… especially a pissed off Goddess... believe him he knows. Artemis and hotsprings should never mix in front of _his_ virgin eyes ever again... just thinking about it...

No bad thoughts.

Naruto is a good boy.

"No that's alright." She said smiling warmly. "You were only doing your job, as I am doing mine… and besides it's nice for someone to notice."

"Notice?"

"No one really stops to talk… always too busy…" she trialed off looking sad.

"Oh well…" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "I can come by sometime if you want me too."

The Goddess looked at him in surprise, "But don't you have duties to the camp?"

"Yeah, but I also have a duty to my friends." Naruto answered simply.

Hestia raised an eyebrow at him. "You already consider me a friend?"

"Sure, why not." The blonde shrugged, "you're definitely a lot nicer than some of the Gods, and Goddess' I met."

"Some of the Olympians would take offense to your words." Hestia said seeming to be amused.

"Yeah well I have a knack for pissing off Gods." Naruto smirked. "It kind of turned into my new little hobby."

Xx

"Travis at 6'o clock!"

"Got it, got it." the said Son of Hermes yelped.

"Connor behind you!"

The other Son of Hermes ducked, right as the hellhound lunged.

"Why again did I agree to take the night-shift with you two!?" Travis screamed.

"Cause you were trying to impress Katie." Naruto and Connor unisoned with a dead-pan.

Travis blushed.

Xx

"Nineteen… Twenty, ready or not here I come!" Naruto yelled before he began to prance around camp.

He sniffed the air, smirking at the find of their scents… but there was an easier way to lure then out.

"RED ROBIN!"

"YUM!" all the kids yelled before saying. "Shoot."

* * *

**DONE!**

**I just had to put the last one in!**

**This chapter was meant more for amuesment and to show how Naruto's progressing his relationships at camp.**

**So any ways if you guys want to you can put your own "pick up line" in their like I did in this chapter. I love those things, they make me laugh!**

**So if ya got one tell me XD!**

**Remember to check my profile if you wanna see differences... should be at the bottom...**

**Tata**

**-XM**


	20. INNOCENT

**This chapter is just something I whipped up, and I reread it... and it sucks... but I hope you enjoy some of it.**

* * *

**INNOCENT**

* * *

Now Naruto has been short on nerves ever since he came back to camp. Almost every little thing proceeded in pissing him off… twelve hellhounds included.

"NARUTO! Naruto! N. A. R. U. T. O!"

"Quiet Travis, I'm right here!" the whiskered blonde growled glaring at the pack slowly neared them.

"I know you are man, but what do we do!" Travis said panicked. "What do we do! What do w—"

"You warn the campers, I'll deal with this."

"You sur—"

"Yes, hurry!" Naruto said swinging his scythe off his back.

Reluctantly Travis nodded, heading down Half-Blood Hill right as the blonde launched himself at the monsters.

Naruto easily swung his scythe with practiced ease, blocking, lunging, and countering all at once.

The thing about hellhounds they were sort of… not smart. So you feint one way and hit them the other and voila dead hellhound de… hellhound.

Naruto winced as the hellhound squealed his last words, he hated killing… the blonde quickly shook his head pushing out all the unwanted thoughts.

In war you regret, and you get killed.

By the time the backup came all that was left of the area was gold dust, and a remorseful looking Naruto.

"H-How did—"

"I don't really want to talk about it." Naruto sighed, reattaching his scythe.

One of the male Ares campers opened his mouth to say something, but then slowly and hesitantly closed it.

"You did." He cleared his throat. "You did a good job… maybe you should've gone on the Quest instead of Clarisse."

Everyone looked at the camper in shock.

"What?" he shrugged. "I was only telling the truth." He then turned to the blonde. "You're a good fighter… and that's all that really matters to me."

Naruto blinked before he smiled. "Thanks."

The Son of Ares shrugged again. "Yeah, yeah don't get used to it." Then he rudely departed.

"Well that's a nice guy." Travis dead panned, before stiffening. "NARUTO! NARUTO! N. A. R. U. T. O!"

"WHAT!"

"Monsters!"

You can guess how the rest of the day went.

Xx

The co-councilors of the Hermes cabin all let out a simultaneous sigh.

"I am so tired."

"You said it." Naruto grumbled rolling his sore muscles, before smirking. "You feeling my pain guys?"

"Yes." They groaned. "We will never prank Tantalus _ever _again"

"Is lava even legal" Connor asked wincing at his burns.

Naruto shrugged before he brought himself up into a standing position, slowly making his way towards the campfire.

"To the Olympians." He murmured, hearing his siblings saying the same except substituting the 'Olympians' for 'Gods'.

He scraped a good portion of his barbequed meat before he sat back down, quickly devouring his meal. The Stolls and him seeming to have an eating contest.

"I." Naruto took a swig of his ramen flavored drink. "Will." He swallowed. "Never—chomp—Do. A . Prank. Again. If. I. Have—Slurp—To. Do chores."

"You said it." Travis groaned.

"Y—" Connor then stopped his eyes widening. "What the—"

In front of the campfire an Iris Message began to slowly shimmer into existence.

"This is no time for heroics, Percy. Drop your puny little sword, or I'll have you killed sooner rather than later."

Slowly an image of—what Naruto assumed—the backside of Luke appeared, with Percy facing them his sword raised.

"Who poisoned Thalia's tree, Luke?" The Son of Poseidon asked.

"I did, of course," his half-brother snarled. "I already told you that. I used elder python venom, straight from the depths of Tartarus."

Naruto gritted his teeth next to his cabinmates, the negative feelings making the campfire turn black.

"Chiron had nothing to do with it?"

"Ha! You know he would never do that. The old fool wouldn't have the guts."

"Guts?" Travis snarled lowly, Connor barely able to hold his brother down.

Behind them Naruto had finished his last sign for a small water jutsu, tossing his spare drachma into the forming mist.

"You call it guts? Betraying your friends? Endangering the whole camp?" Percy growled, moving into a defensive position.

Artemis surprised image slowly began to form, and Naruto quickly signed 'watch' before she could speak.

Luke raised his sword. "You don't understand the half of it. I was going to let you take the Fleece ... once I was done with it."

"You were going to heal Kronos," Percy said smirking in victory.

"Yes! The Fleece's magic would've sped his mending process by tenfold. But you haven't stopped us, Percy. You've only slowed us down a little."

"And so you poisoned the tree, you betrayed Thalia, you set us up—all to help Kronos destroy the gods."

Luke gritted his teeth. "You know that! Why do you keep asking me?"

"Because I want everybody in the audience to hear you."

_Percy you're a genius._

"What _audience_?"

Then he looked behind him and his goons doing the same. They all gasped and stumbled back.

Somehow Luke's and Naruto's gazes met.

"N-Naruto—"

"Well," said Dionysus dryly interrupting Luke, "some unplanned dinner entertainment."

"Mr. D, you heard him," Percy said. "You all heard Luke. The poisoning of the tree wasn't Chiron's fault."

Mr. D sighed. "I suppose not."

"The Iris-message could be a trick," Tantalus suggested, but his attention was mostly on his cheeseburger.

"I fear not," Mr. D said, looking with distaste at Tantalus. "It appears I shall have to reinstate Chiron as activities director. I suppose I do miss the old horse's pinochle games."

Tantalus grabbed the cheeseburger. It didn't bolt away from him. He lifted it from the plate and stared at it in amazement.

"I got it!" he cackled.

"We are no longer in need of your services, Tantalus," Mr. D announced.

Tantalus looked stunned. "What? But—"

"You may return to the Underworld. You are dismissed."

"No! But—

"Yes!"

"Nooooooooooo!"

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled jumping from his seat. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Tantalus glared at the blonde, his fingers still clutched at the cheeseburger, trying to bring it to his mouth. But it was too late. He disappeared and the cheeseburger fell back onto its plate.

The campers soon followed Naruto's lead.

Luke bellowed with rage. He slashed his sword through the fountain and the last image Naruto got of his half-brother was his angered face.

The now more sobered Naruto waited a good ten minutes the cheering died down, conveniently forgetting about Artemis whom was still waiting patiently for him to clear his head.

"Now boy." The whiskered blonde's gaze widened quickly looking to the side were the Goddess image was still lazily flickering. "I assume your reason of Iris Messaging me was to show me that."

Naruto quickly glanced around to insure no one was watching before he nodded, "Hai. Did you get a good look at the boat?"

"Yes." The Goddess said rubbing her temples. "I have a feeling this Luke is planning something, the Son of Poseidon got that Fleece to easily."

"Yeah I got the same feeling… but what could he be planning?"

Artemis closed her eyes, "I don't know."

* * *

**DONE!**

**So yeah… review!**

**Please... I have about two or three chapters to go, and then it's TC TIME!**


	21. Unfinished

**Hey all here's the NEXT CHAPTER!**

**And c'mon guys what happened to reviews!?**

**I know that is a common thing, but I really enjoy feed back... so please?**

* * *

**Unfinished**

* * *

Percy and the gang arrived in Long Island just after Clarisse, and to say Naruto was surprised when they came back on centaurs would be the understatement of the year.

When they finally reached camp the blonde shinobi was first to welcome them, the centaurs greeted him hurriedly as they were anxious to meet Dionysus. They'd heard he threw some really wild parties... but they were disappointed when Naruto informed them the wine god was in no mood to celebrate as were the whole camp as they gathered at the top of Half-Blood Hill.

The camp had been through a hard two weeks. Naruto had clones stationed in every corner, and even though there was no permanent damage some buildings were badly singed, and/or under repair.

The Big House's rooms were overflowing with wounded. The Apollo cabin had been working overtime performing first aid. Everybody looked weary and battered as they crowded around Thalia's tree.

Naruto himself with his god-like stamina had not slept in three days, the constant stream of monsters and loss of clones had given him a major headache and fatigue.

Although the moment Clarisse draped the Golden Fleece over the lowest bough the blonde shinobi seemed to have his energy instantly replenished; as did the rest of the hill. Maybe it was just their tired eyes but the moonlight seemed to brighten, turning from gray to liquid silver.

A cool breeze rustled in the branches and rippled through the grass, all the way into the valley. Everything came into sharper focus—the glow of the fireflies down in the woods, the smell of the strawberry fields, the sound of the waves on the beach.

Gradually, the needles on the pine tree started turning from brown to green.

Everybody cheered. It was happening slowly, but there could be no doubt—the Fleece's magic was seeping into the tree, filling it with new power and expelling the poison.

Chiron ordered a twenty-four seven guard duty on the hilltop (meaning Naruto was going to have clones stationed there for 24 hours), at least until he could find an appropriate monster to protect the Fleece.

He said he'd place an ad in Olympus Weekly right away.

In the meantime, Clarisse was carried on her cabin mates' shoulders down to the amphitheater, where she was honored with a laurel wreath and a lot of celebrating around the campfire.

Nobody gave Annabeth or Percy a second look… well except for Naruto.

He, the Hermes cabin, and the Athena cabin threw the two of them a small and 'secret' party. The party consisted of 'borrowed' Pepsi, and an extra-large peperoni pizza… in other words it was the _perfect_ demi-god welcome home party.

Later that night, they sat around the campfire roasting marshmallows, listening as Naruto told everyone ghost stories about an evil king who was eaten alive by demonic breakfast pastries.

The next morning, after the party ponies headed back to Florida, Chiron made a surprise announcement: the chariot races would go ahead as scheduled.

Everyone was surprised, but elated. They'd all figured the races were history now that Tantalus was gone, but completing them did feel like the right thing to do, especially now that Chiron was back and the camp was safe.

Tyson wasn't too keen on the idea of getting back in a chariot after their first experience, but he was happy to let Percy team up with Annabeth… Naruto although wasn't as happy stating (jokingly) they had a stacked team.

Percy's retort was to stick out his tongue.

For the next two days the whole camp spent it training like crazy. Shouts of joy, terror, and pain could be heard all around the strawberry fields as chariot after chariot plowed through… usually followed by an angry satyr, and/or Demeter camper.

The night before the race, Naruto had stayed late at the stables. He was brushing Porkpie—his favorite Pegasus—stopping only when somebody behind him said, "Fine animals, horses. Wish I'd thought of them."

Quickly turning around, the blondes hand instantly pulled out his iPod, before he relaxed.

"Oh… Hey dad."

"Son." Hermes greeted, before leaning on the side of the stable, seeming to be admiring Porkpie—who was puffing out his chest proudly…

Show off.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto inquired, as he continued his brushing. "I didn't expect you."

"You didn't? I'm hurt," Hermes laughed seeming to ignore the first question. "No one expects a god to suddenly pop up."

"Usually literally." Naruto said dryly chuckling.

"Yes, yes." Hermes smirked waving his hand dismissively.

"But seriously dad." Naruto said, turning to face him. "Why are you here?"

There was a moment of silence before Hermes answered grimly, "As you know your… arrival had caused a ruckus on Olympus."

Naruto made a go on gesture.

"And it hasn't died down, especially when the Gods supervised your leadership skills during last year's quest, and then this year when you protected the camp." The God of thieves took a shuddering breath. "Zeus is finding you to be… dangerous, especially since you come from _your_ world."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, putting down the brush.

"So what you're saying is Zeus wants me eliminated?"

"Not yet." Hermes said. "He also sees you as a valuable weapon…" he lifted his head to meet Naruto's gaze. "Especially with your power."

"Power?"

"Over the prophecies." Hermes sighed.

"What?"

"So you really don't know." The God of Thieves mused. "Well I suppose you wouldn't since you never tried…" the God took a deep breath. "You are a… wild card. Something that nobody—not even the Fates or Oracle could predict. When I brought you here I broke some laws, the only other demi-god to be brought over to another dimension was Tobi… and you saw how that turned out."

Naruto nodded listening carefully to each of his father's words.

"Zeus is scared… of you. Of the power you have over everything… and it didn't really help that he couldn't see you for the last couple of years."

"What?"

The God shot Naruto a humorous glance. "You may be able to hide from the other Olympians, but it is very hard to hide from your own father. I know what you've been doing this last year." Hermes wagged his finger at Naruto. "Or rather _who _you've been doing this last year."

The blonde gaped at his father, "I-It's not like that!" Naruto stuttered a bright blush forming at the implication. "We're just helping each other for a common cause."

"Surrrrre, a _Virgin_ Goddess too…" Hermes wiped away an invisible tear. "I am so proud!"

"Wha— Wait—I—It's—No—She's going to kill me if you tell her that."

Hermes answer was to burst out laughing.

"A-Any way." Naruto said with a nervous cough. "Back to Zeus, what exactly does he plan to do?"

Hermes sighed instantly becoming serious. "Watch you, learn about you, and then if he finds you dangerous…"

"He'll kill me?"

"Yeah…"

"So I really need to learn how to control this new power."

"You already know how."

"What?"

"Remember your match with Neji, and then fight with Gaara, and Pein?" Hermes smiled. "You were fated to lose, but you fought through." Hermes placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Your greatest power… is being yourself."

Naruto was silent for a while, before he allowed a small smile to grace his features.

"Thanks dad…" Naruto took a deep breath. "And about Luke…" he nervously licked his lips. "He won't be coming back… he hates the gods." Naruto glanced at his father sympathetically. "Especially you."

Hermes looked down, before a long sigh escaped him. "Naruto, the hardest part about being a god is that you must often act indirectly, especially when it comes to your own children. If we were to intervene every time our children had a problem … well, that would only create more problems and more resentment."

"What does that have to do with Luke?"

His father stared back at him sadly.

"That's a story for another time." He said, before giving Naruto a hug. "You be careful now my boy… Soon this camp is going to need you more than ever."

Xx

The next morning, the Stolls had awoken the whole Hermes cabin extra early, in the excitement for the chariot race. After they gave every one an unnecessary pep talk (since only they were going in the chariot) the whole cabin headed out, cheering and yelling… which resulted in waking up the rest of the camp. And then the Stolls being unable to race thanks to being beaten up by a certain Daughter of Demeter.

So in the end Naruto and his clone became the racers for the chariot.

As he was being pulled into position by Porkpie and Guido, Naruto gave a friendly wave to Percy and Annabeth as they came into position next to them.

_Awww they are cute together… but they better not get together till another three years pass. No way in hell am I losing a bet to Grover…_

He was immediately snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice call him from below.

"Oh hey Tyson." Naruto smiled. "What's up?"

The cyclops looked over nervously to where Annabeth and Percy were parked before handing Naruto a ring.

"Here take this." He mumbled. "You need protection for race."

The blonde looked at him in surprise before he smiled.

"Thanks man." He grinned before slipping the ring on his ring finger. He held his hand out, admiring the way the black stone seemed to gleam orange. "This… means a lot."

"You are friend." Tyson smiled. "Tap it three times when you need it."

The blonde nodded seriously.

"Good luck."

Naruto gave Tyson a thumbs up before turning—just in time to see Chiron get in position to blow the conch horn.

With a flick of the reins Porkpie and Guido shot down the track.

Originally Naruto had placed seals on the wheels to make the chariot speed up, but since the Stolls were out of commission Naruto had made last minute improvements. He and his clones continually pumped chakra through their feet, in order to help the chariot wheels spin. Resulting in the Pegasi feeling as if there was less weight in which they could move faster.

And they did.

Naruto let out a woot as both Pegasus let out a neigh in unison. He pulled on the reigns as the made a sharp right, successfully taking the lead.

Keeping off the rest of the campers was relatively easy—even without jutsu. Naruto had his clone keep up a constant fire of blunted arrows at the other racers.

It was looking good for Naruto with a clear lead, but of course that's when things went wrong.

His clone caught up in the moment ceased his fire for a second.

And in that second Clarisse sent a javelin firing at our blonde hero, succeeding in popping his clone and making a path straight toward him.

Without thinking Naruto tapped his ring thrice and caught the javelin, earning collective gasp and stares.

His hand was incased in a bronze shield/gauntlet type thing. It looked of something similar to a fan, where his hand was the thinnest part. Then it spread out giving it the look of a sheild. The Uzumaki symbol stood proudly in the middle, constrasting with a gleaming orange.

Oh was Naruto going to give Tyson a big hug for this.

Quickly regaining his bearings Naruto flicked his wrist again, commanding the Pegasus to speed up, as another javelin was thrown.

Naruto held the reigns tighter when he heard his left wheel begin to groan. He needed to finish this soon.

He was about a good ten feet away from the other competitors as he made it through the next turn. He successfully passed the starting point and was on to the final lap—Percy and Annabeth hot on his heels.

Naruto flinched when a cable made its way onto his chariot, turning around quickly he caught Bekandorf's smirk.

And then without looking back he cut the cable using his scythe, almost wishing he could turn around to see the Hephaestus councilor's face.

Naruto internally cursed when both of his front wheels began to creak and then wobble, causing him, Percy, and Annabeth to come neck and neck.

"Fancy seeing you guys here." Naruto shouted, as they made their next turn.

"You too." Annabeth smirked.

"What sorry I can't hear you over my explosive tags."

"Wha—"

He was going to get it later… but luckily it was only an E-Rank explosive.

He pulled the reins for the last turn. The Hermes cabin cheered as he brought the chariot through and spurred the horses across the finish line.

The crowd roared.

Once the chariot stopped his friends swarmed him. Percy and Annabeth who had recovered from the explosion walked on into the crowd and clapped him on the back.

"Wait!" he yelled, when they began to chant his name. "I didn't win this race." At this the crowd fell silent. "Tyson did!"

Then once again the crowd started.

"I wouldn't have won without him!" Naruto yelled. "He really saved my ass back there, and I really want to say thanks Big Guy! I wouldn't have won the race without Tyson. Percy's—"

"Brother." The said Son of Poseidon finished. "Tyson my baby brother!"

Tyson blushed. The crowd cheered. Annabeth planted a kiss on Percy's cheek at his words.

The roaring got a lot louder after that.

Naruto let out a wolf whistle earning him a slap on the arm. The entire Hermes cabin lifted Naruto up and chanted his name, carrying both him and Tyson to the winner's platform.

Even though the chants hurt his ears, Naruto hadn't felt more at peace.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Man this chapter took a long time to type… mostly because I didn't know if I wanted Hermes to say/add that or not!**

**Anyway Review!**

**-XM**


	22. Daughter of Zeus

**And this is... the final chapter of THE GREATEST HEROOOOOOOO!**

**The next book is The Rising Hero, and it will hopefully come out soon!**

**And for those of you wondering why I updated so fast... it's because school started today... and i originally planned on finishing this damn thing before it started... but decided to do the next best thing!**

**SCREW SCHOOL! :(**

* * *

**Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

That afternoon was one of the happiest in Naruto's entire life. And it only got better when Grover announced that he'd be able to spend the rest of the summer with them before resuming his quest for Pan.

His bosses at the Council of Cloven Elders were so impressed that he hadn't gotten himself killed (Naruto's going to plan a prank on them very soon) and had cleared the way for future searchers, that they granted him a two-month furlough and a new set of reed pipes. The only bad news… Grover insisted on playing those pipes all afternoon long, and his musical skills hadn't improved much.

Three out of the four quest members listened with a twitching eye.

"I don't think that song was meant for reed pipes." Naruto whispered.

"Did you realize it after the Y, M, C, or A?"

"None, before the Y."

When Grover finally stopped playing (much to Naruto's relief) he told Percy about the empathy link he had created between the two.

When he asked if Percy wanted to keep it the Son of Poseidon answered with an earnest 'yes.'

"But, if I get in trouble again, you'll be in danger, Percy! You could die!"

"I could die every day." Percy then smiled. "And if you get in trouble again, I want to know about it. And I'll come help you again, G-man. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Now there's some bromance." The blonde whispered to his giggling female counter-part.

After a thirty minute argument Grover agreed not to break the link. He went back to playing "YMCA" for the strawberry plants… and an internally groaning Naruto.

Later on during archery class, Chiron had promoted Naruto to be his "assistant" instructor, stating Naruto was the best archer he ever had the privilege to see—much to the blonde's embarrassment.

When the class had finished up the blonde had found a certain Son of Poseidon finishing a phone call with his mom looking worse for wear.

"I now need to look for another school to go too."

Naruto clapped Percy on the back, and said seriously. "Good luck with that."

Then they burst out laughing.

As for Tyson, the campers treated him like a hero. Their unofficial camp leader recognizing him as the reason for his win only boosted up his popularity. Percy would've been cool with him staying forever… but all things must come to an end, when Tyson announced he would go visit there father—as he was offered a job.

"Hard to leave my new brother," he said with a tremble in his voice. "But I want to make things. Weapons for the camp. You will need them."

Percy looked down, before he slowly nodded. "Yeah I know…" he cleared his throat, "You'll make some awesome weapons right big guy?" he said pointing to his watch.

Tyson nodded tearfully patting Percy on the back… really hard; so hard he almost knocked him down the sand dune. "Use the shield well."

"I will, big guy."

"Save your life someday." Tyson said taking a deep breath.

Then he headed down to the beach and whistled. Rainbow, the hippocampus, burst out of the waves. Percy watched the two of them ride off together into the realm of Poseidon.

Once they were gone he felt a hand on his shoulder, "He was a good guy."

"Thanks Naruto." Percy sighed looking down at his watch. "Oh yeah… Tyson said to turn the symbol on your gauntlet."

At this Naruto raised an eyebrow before tapping his ring three times. Then he uncertainly touched the Uzumaki symbol, before he turned it.

What happened next shocked him.

The fan like shield momentarily detached, before reattaching this time the fan was faced outward. And… out came a note.

Picking it up Naruto gaped in shock.

In Tyson's handwriting was:

_Deer Naruto,_

_ Thank yu for everytin. Annabeth tell me you can use wind. So I make you a fan, gauntlet, and shield as one. I hope this prove use of yu._

_-Tyson_

Naruto allowed a small smile to form, before he tapped the gauntlet thrice turning it back into a ring.

"Your brother's awesome."

"I know…"

"Hey you two." Both boys turned around, a smile forming on both of their faces at the sight of Annabeth and Grover.

"Hey…/Sup"

The female blonde smiled at the two before casting Percy a sympathetic glance, "We heard from Chiron…"

"Yeah." Percy said softly.

Annabeth held out her hand. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Time for dinner." She then grasped Naruto's too. "You too Whiskers."

Naruto turned to Grover. "You going to hold hands too?"

"No."

"Good." Naruto nodded.

Annabeth hit his arm playfully, and then the four of them walked down to the dining pavilion. Just the four of them… just like old times.

A storm raged that night, but it parted around Camp Half-Blood as storms usually did.

Lightning flashed against the horizon, waves pounded the shore, but not a drop fell in our valley. Once again they were protected thanks to the Fleece.

Naruto and the rest of the Hermes cabin had been sleeping soundly… well until Naruto heard Annabeth scream.

Waking up with a start, Naruto raced out the door, his scythe at ready.

He began to internally panic when he realized it was the Daughter of Athena's night shift.

Making his way up to the hill, the blonde was greeted to the sight of other campers surrounding the newly regurgitated tree.

"Move." He shouted, and instantly campers parted, especially at the sight of his scythe.

Immediately he spotted Annabeth looking unharmed… but he couldn't say the same for the girl on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Naruto said as he dropped next to the girl, putting his ear next to her mouth to insure she was breathing… Putting his head in a girl's chest didn't seem like much of an option.

Annabeth seeme to snap out of her stupor at that, immediately coming to the blonde's side, her eyes streaming with tears.

"She's barely breathing." Naruto said, before yelling, "Someone bring ambrosia and nectar!"

When nobody moved the blonde yelled the order again.

Finally an Apollo camper came through, and handed the blonde a canteen.

Nodding Naruto took the drink before he propped the girl against his knee bringing it to her mouth so she'd drink.

And that's the scene both Chiron and Percy arrived too.

"What's going on?" the Son of Poseidon asked, his eyes immediately going over to Annabeth. "Are you okay?"

"F-Fine." She stammered, her eyes trained on the girl.

Then… the girl took a shaky breath. She coughed and opened her eyes.

Her irises were startlingly blue—electric blue.

The girl stared at the blonde in bewilderment, shivering and wild-eyed. "Who—"

"I'm Naruto." He said, as he shrugged off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders. "You're cold…" he said touching her forehead.

"I-I."

"You're safe now." Naruto soothed.

"Dying."

"Not on my watch, I promise." Naruto said sternly. "I never break my promises…" giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze he asked, "What's your name?"

The girl's blue eyes stared into Naruto's, and he then instantly understood what the Golden Fleece quest had been about. Why Artemis had said it was too easy. Kronos' goal was just to bring in another pawn.

"I am Thalia," the girl said. "Daughter of Zeus."

* * *

**So it's done... WAHHHHH! Sob, sob, sob i can't believe it!**

**Sigh... so anyway... REVIEW!**

**And maybe "The Rising Hero" will come out sooner...**

**And just to tell you I've got the six chappies done... and I can say that I believe it's my best work so far. I even started to make a new style of A/N's!**

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE!?**

**-XM **


	23. IT'S OFFICIAL

**I made it official!**

**The release date for The newly named "The Cursed Hero" will be out on October 1****st**** in American time! Or at least I hope it will…. When it does come out I'll once again update it to let ya'll know!**

**Anyway these are the new names for the rest of the series!**

**Book 2: Timeline: Titan's Curse- The Cursed Hero**

**Summary: His search or Kronos once again on hold Naruto learns not only has Annabeth been kidnapped, but Artemis has gone missing. Now he must go off with the five of the prophecy… but once again he is keeping a secret. The sequel to The Greatest Hero.**

**Book 3: timeline: The Battle of the Labyrinth- The Trapped Hero**

**Summary: To be released…**

**Book 4: Timeline: The Last Olympian- The Last Hero**

**Summary: To be released…**

**Series 2 Book 1: Timeline: The Lost Hero- Title to be released.**

**Summary: To be released**

**Series 2 Book 2: Timeline: The Son of Neptune- Title to be released.**

**Summary: The same as above….**

**And so on.**

**And because I am a tease here's a lil sneak peek, on what's to come!**

"I'm under control," Naruto muttered. "I'm under control."

They were only a few hundred yards away now.

"Brake," Apollo said.

"I can do this."

"BRAKE!"

_They are not going to die!_

Xx

Thalia stood over Naruto gently rubbing his back, as he convulsed into the garbage. Like Percy she had never seen her friend act like that… ever.

Handing Naruto a napkin he accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you." He rasped out.

"You want to talk about it?"

The blonde shook his head, and Thalia allowed him to gently cry on her shoulder.

Xx

Naruto looked at Silena. "Pegasus girl if—no when the hunters make it through the Hephaestus cabin's traps, you and your cabin mates are going to attack them with the greatest weapon known to woman."

"Our nails?"

"No perfume."

Xx

You will never find the monster you seek," Artemis said. "Your plan will fail."

"How little you know, my young goddess," the man in the shadows said. "Even now, your darling attendants begin their quest to find you. They shall play directly into my hands, now if you'll excuse us, we have a long journey to make. We must greet your Hunters and that young male you've gotten _so _attached too."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I would… don't worry I'll make sure their quest is… challenging."

The man's laughter echoed in the darkness, shaking the ground until it seemed the whole cavern ceiling would collapse.

Naruto woke up screaming,

**Also tell me if you want Zoe to die or not... **


	24. CURSED HERO

**MKAYS SO I UPLOADED EARLY!**

**Sue me.**

**That's right THE CURSED HERO IS OUT PEOPLE!**

**Search for it or go to my profile to see it.**

**-XM**


End file.
